


Partenaires de confiance

by Alixe



Series: Partenaires de confiance [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Amitié, F/M, Reveal, Romance, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixe/pseuds/Alixe
Summary: Adrien voit quelque chose qu’il ne devrait pas sous le T-shirt de Marinette. Quelles conséquences pour le couple de super-héros ? Révélations, romance et amitié.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Partenaires de confiance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715491
Kudos: 4





	1. Logique féline

**Author's Note:**

> Me voici avec une nouvelle histoire Miraculous. Tout est parti d'un simple reveal, puis je me suis retrouvée à raconter la suite de l'histoire. Je pensais que ce serait relativement court. Finalement, je me suis retrouvée avec trois parties (et un NaNoWriMo récupéré au passage)
> 
> Comme toujours, Fénice est ma fidèle relectrice. Elle m'a apporté un regard extérieur et m'a obligé à ajouter des précisions pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas du tout ou peu cet univers. Joy Misty Holy quant à elle est la garante du canon car elle connait à fond la série et écrit (très bien) dessus.
> 
> J'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire avant d'avoir vu la fin de la saison 3, et certains des épisodes sont venus ensuite me contredire. Je ne les prends donc pas tous en compte (notamment Chasseuse de Kwamis et le double épisode de la fin).

## I- Logique féline

* * *

— Maintenant ! cria Ladybug.

Chat Noir s’élança et posa la main contenant son cataclysme sur la chaîne que leur akumatisé brandissait. Elle tomba en morceaux alors que l’akuma s’en échappait. Le yoyo de Ladybug le captura et un papillon purifié s’éleva dans le ciel de Paris.

— Miraculous Ladybug ! cria ensuite l’héroïne en lançant en l’air l’œuf qui lui avait permis de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Une fois que tout fut magiquement remis en place, les deux héros se rejoignirent.

— Bien joué ! firent-ils en entrechoquant leurs phalanges.

Ils se penchèrent ensuite vers l’homme désorienté qu’ils avaient combattu.

— Ça va aller, Monsieur ? demanda Ladybug.

— Mais qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda le malheureux.

Chat Noir lui en fit un bref résumé.

— Oh, je suis vraiment désolé. Vraiment. Je regarde vos exploits sur le _Ladyblog_. Jamais je n’aurais pensé vous donner du souci comme ça, je suis vraiment navré.

— Ce n’est pas votre faute, lui dit gentiment Ladybug.

— Laissez-moi au moins vous offrir quelque chose, continua l’homme. Je suis représentant en bijoux, et regardez ce que j’ai dans ma collection.

Il ouvrit la sacoche qu’il avait en bandoulière, sortit un écrin et l’ouvrit. Une dizaine de chaînes ornées par des motifs en émail s’y trouvaient rangées.

— Regardez, continua le représentant en montrant une des chaînes. J’ai tout de suite pensé à vous quand j’ai vu celle-ci. 

Le bijou supportait un médaillon émaillé composé d’un rond rouge surmonté de deux triangles noirs placés obliquement. Le rond lui-même était divisé en trois parties par des traits noirs. Le tiers du bas était noir, et les deux autres contenaient chacun un point noir. Ce rond évoquait une coccinelle (dont la tête pointait vers le bas), mais aussi une tête de chat avec un menton noir, dont les triangles qui dépassaient formaient les oreilles.

— Eh, on dirait nous ! s’écria Chat Noir d’un ton ravi. Toi et moi ne formant qu’un.

— Tenez, dit l’homme en décrochant la chaîne et en la tendant à Ladybug. Je vous dois bien ça.

— Non, Monsieur, je vous remercie, je suis touchée, mais nous n’acceptons jamais de cadeau. 

À ce moment, son Miraculous bipa. 

— Je dois vous quitter, dit l’héroïne. Merci encore pour cette attention, Monsieur. Au revoir, Chat !

Elle lança son yoyo et se tracta sur le toit les surplombant avant de disparaître de leur vue dans un nouveau saut.

— Elle a des principes, remarqua le représentant en bijoux fantaisie.

— Nous devons être incorruptibles, expliqua Chat Noir. Mais c’est gentil, je pense que cela lui a fait plaisir. Où est-ce qu’on peut en acheter un ?

— D’ici la semaine prochaine, dans toutes les grandes surfaces. Je l’ai bien placé, celui-là. Écoutez, vous n’avez qu’à prendre celui-ci, inutile de vous ennuyer à le chercher dans un magasin.

— Vous l’avez entendue, nous ne pouvons rien accepter.

— Oh, mais moi, je ne vous donne rien, puisque c’est pour elle, remarqua l’homme. Et quand vous le lui offrirez, ce sera de votre part, pas de la mienne.

Un sourire s’étira sur la face du félin.

— Voilà un raisonnement qui me plaît. C’est absolument imparable.

— N’est-ce pas ?

Ils échangèrent un clin d’œil ravi.

— Est-ce que ce serait possible que cela reste entre nous ? demanda Chat Noir par acquit de conscience. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de nous faire repérer quand nous ne sommes pas transformés.

— Ne vous en faites pas. Je sais que cela va très bien marcher. D’ici deux semaines, des centaines de filles en porteront. Ce serait dommage que Ladybug soit la seule à ne pas l’avoir.

— Tout à fait, approuva le héros.

À cet instant, la bague de Chat Noir signala qu’il ne restait plus qu’un coussinet.

— Je dois vraiment y aller. Merci pour la chaîne. 

— Merci de m’avoir sauvé.

Chat Noir le salua d’un signe de tête puis s’éleva à son tour à l’aide de son bâton.

*

Trois jours plus tard, quand l’alerte akuma sonna, Adrien était en train de se changer pour son cours d’escrime. Il plongea la main dans son sac pour y prendre la précieuse chaîne qu’il y avait cachée et se précipita dans un débarras qu’il connaissait bien et qui avait une fenêtre sur l’extérieur.

— Plagg, transforme-moi !

Ladybug était déjà sur place quand il arriva sur les lieux où leur nouveau vilain faisait régner la terreur. Ils se concertèrent et partirent à l’assaut. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils avaient déterminé où se trouvait l’akuma et la Coccinelle lança son Lucky Charm. Il leur fallut encore quatre minutes pour mettre fin au combat. Ils savaient qu’ils n’avaient plus beaucoup de temps et se contentèrent de vérifier que l’ex-vilain se portait bien avant de se hisser sur le toit le plus proche.

— On peut parler un peu ? demanda Chat Noir, frustré, un œil sur sa bague dont le dernier coussinet commençait à clignoter.

— Pas le temps, lui répliqua-t-elle en montrant ses boucles.

— On se met derrière ces cheminées et on nourrit nos kwamis, proposa-t-il.

— C’est important ?

— Tu peux bien m’accorder cinq minutes ! protesta-t-il.

— OK, dit-elle en hâte avant de sauter derrière la cheminée qui se trouvait derrière elle. 

C’était tout juste. Il vit les étincelles jaillir presque tout de suite. Lui-même se dépêcha de trouver un autre abri. Il était déjà à moitié détransformé quand il l’atteint. Heureusement, c’était un endroit où ne donnait aucune fenêtre.

— Dis, tu joues avec le feu, là, lui fit remarquer Plagg. Tu as du camembert au moins ?

— Mais oui, espèce de glouton, assura Adrien en fouillant dans sa poche. Allez, dépêche-toi.

Plagg se nourrit puis le retransforma.

— C’est bon ? demanda Chat Noir en direction de la cheminée qui abritait la porteuse de la Coccinelle, sans oser jeter un regard dans cette direction.

— Oui, oui.

Il se redressa et la vit, elle aussi, de nouveau dans son costume d’héroïne.

— Je voulais juste te faire une petite surprise, annonça-t-il un peu intimidé.

— Quel genre ?

— Bah, c’est une surprise, je ne peux pas te le dire d’avance, opposa-t-il. À moins que tu ne donnes ta langue au chat.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

— C’est juste une plaisanterie, assura-t-il précipitamment. Tu veux bien fermer les yeux ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour que je te donne ta surprise.

Comme elle l’examinait d’un regard suspicieux, il prit un air vexé et demanda :

— Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Je te promets que je ne te toucherai pas.

— Bien sûr que je te fais confiance, s’insurgea-t-elle. 

Elle hésita encore une seconde, cependant, avant de fermer les yeux. Il s’approcha à pas feutrés, se glissa dans son dos et entreprit de lui passer la chaîne et de clore le fermoir sans même l’effleurer. Elle eut un petit sursaut quand il lâcha le bijou pour qu’il repose autour de son cou et il se dépêcha de repasser devant elle.

— C’est bon, dit-il, heureux qu’elle se soit laissée faire sans défiance.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et porta immédiatement les mains à sa gorge, là où reposait la partie émaillée. Elle tâta la chaîne, puis souleva le médaillon à hauteur de ses yeux.

— Chat ! s’écria-t-elle quand elle reconnut le bijou. On n’a pas le droit.

— Et depuis quand je n’ai pas le droit de t’offrir quelque chose ? opposa-t-il.

— La question est “qui te l’a donné à toi ?”, ne s’en laissa-t-elle pas compter.

— Personne. Pourquoi tu veux qu’on m’offre un bijou de fille ? riposta-t-il.

Elle le regarda interloquée avant de comprendre.

— C’est un raisonnement biaisé, protesta-t-elle. 

— Je n’ai rien reçu pour moi. Tu n’as rien reçu d’un akumatisé, s’obstina-t-il. Et si tu ne l’acceptes pas, je vais être horriblement vexé. Un cadeau d’anniversaire, ça ne se refuse pas.

— Ce n’est pas mon anniversaire !

— Comme tu ne veux pas m’en dire la date, j’ai le droit de te donner ton cadeau le jour que je veux, prétendit-il.

Elle ferma les yeux et respira à fond.

— Tu sais qu’il est impossible de discuter avec toi ? Tu ne suis aucune logique.

— Si, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre. C’est une logique féline, alors que la tienne est féminine.

Elle secoua la tête mais il sentit qu’elle était en train de céder du terrain. Puis son visage contracta et elle s’inquiéta :

— Chat, c’est pas que je veux pas, mais je ne peux pas porter quelque chose qui pourrait me faire reconnaître par quelqu’un.

— Ce sera en vente dans quelques jours. Tu ne seras pas la seule à le porter. Allez, quoi, on est partenaires depuis près de neuf mois ! C’est normal de se faire des petits présents. Tu veux connaître ma marque de croquettes préférées ?

Elle se mit à rire.

— C’est bon, tu as gagné, je le garde.

— C’est vrai ? Tu me fais plaisir, ma Lady, assura-t-il avec un immense sourire.

— Et je vais réfléchir pour les croquettes, compléta-t-elle d’un air malicieux.

Il sentit son cœur se gonfler. Elle avait vraiment apprécié de recevoir un cadeau de sa part.

— Je dois y aller, continua-t-elle, et je suis certaine que toi aussi tu es attendu ailleurs.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux. 

— Oui, tu as raison. Faut vraiment que j’y aille aussi. À bientôt Milady.

— À bientôt, Chaton !


	2. Confier sa vie et son cœur

##  Confier sa vie et son cœur

* * *

Adrien était sur un petit nuage depuis deux jours. L’idée que l’élue de son cœur possède un bijou qu’il lui avait offert et qu’elle le porterait peut-être (oui, sûrement !), le remplissait de joie. Il saluait tout le monde d’un air enjoué, ne ressentit aucun agacement quand Chloé se pendit à son bras pour lui raconter ses derniers achats et fit même ses gammes au piano sans rechigner, la tête pleine de sa Lady.

À la pause de midi, il passa à la bibliothèque avec Nino pour voir si le livre sur lequel ils devaient faire une fiche de lecture était disponible. Son ami sourit largement en découvrant qu’Alya s’y trouvait déjà. Il se rapprocha d’elle pour lui parler. Marinette, qui accompagnait la blogueuse, renversa à ce moment une pile de livres de classe qui se trouvait sur une table. Elle devint rouge de honte quand Adrien s’approcha pour l’aider à les ramasser.

— Non, c’est rond… c’est bon, je vais le dire... le faire.

— Ça ira plus vite à deux, insista-t-il craignant qu’elle se fasse disputer par la documentaliste.

Il s’accroupit et commença à rassembler les livres. Elle en fit autant en face de lui. Comme elle se penchait, l’encolure de son T-shirt s’écarta, dévoilant plus de peau qu’à l’accoutumée. Bien élevé, il allait détourner le regard quand un éclat rouge attira son œil. Stupéfait, il fixa le médaillon en émail qui évoquait l’alliance du chat et de la coccinelle. Marinette se redressa brusquement, mettant le bijou hors de sa vue. 

Sous le choc, Adrien passa les livres qu’il tenait à Nino qui s’approchait à ton tour pour les aider. Il sortit de la pièce, ressentant le besoin d’être seul. L’esprit en déroute, il se dirigea vers les toilettes et s’enferma dans une cabine. Il s’assit sur la cuvette et tenta de remettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées.

Se pouvait-il que ce fût elle ? _Non !_ fut son premier mouvement. Il l’aurait reconnue avant. Et puis c’était une trop grosse coïncidence. Et puis Plagg le lui aurait dit.

— Plagg ?

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda son kwami. Tu as mal au ventre ? Tu as mangé trop de légumes ?

— Si je connaissais la porteuse de la coccinelle, tu me le dirais ?

Son kwami resta un instant interloqué avant de demander :

— Mais où vas-tu chercher ça ?

— Réponds par oui ou non à la question.

— Tu sais bien que je n’ai pas le droit, ni même la possibilité de te donner le nom de Ladybug.

— Et si je te dis un nom et qu’il est bon, tu me le confirmerais ?

— Mais non, je ne peux pas, je viens de te l’expliquer !

— Et tu pourrais me mentir pour me cacher le nom de cette porteuse ?

— Non, bien sûr, répondit Plagg après une brève hésitation qui le trahit. Mais c’est quoi ces questions ? Tu ne veux pas me donner un petit quelque chose à manger, plutôt ?

Adrien avait compris. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à son kwami pour deviner qui se cachait sous le masque de Ladybug. Au contraire.

— Ce n’est pas le moment, répondit-il sèchement. Laisse-moi, je dois réfléchir.

Étonné par le ton employé – même agacé, Adrien restait toujours gentil avec lui – le kwami jugea plus prudent de se faire discret et retourna faire une sieste dans la poche de son porteur.

Adrien tenta de passer méthodiquement en revue les informations qu’il avait en sa possession :

_Marinette portait un bijou qui n’était pas encore en vente_

_Il avait lui-même offert ce bijou à Ladybug deux jours auparavant._

Quelles étaient les chances que Marinette ait obtenu ce collier d’une autre source que lui-même ? Connaissait-elle le représentant en bijou ? Ou une autre personne ayant accès à cette chaîne avant sa commercialisation ?

Était-il possible que Marinette et Ladybug soient une seule et même personne ?

Cette hypothèse faisait battre son cœur. Elle serait donc si proche de lui ?

Mais Marinette était si maladroite, si peu sûre d’elle… Mais n’était-ce pas ce qui l’avait rendu éperdument amoureux de Ladybug ? La super-héroïne de leur début qui avait tant de mal à maîtriser son yoyo, persuadée de ne pas être à la hauteur, se dressant contre le Papillon malgré tout, par sens du devoir ?

De son côté, Marinette, toute maladroite et bégayante qu’elle était, n’hésitait jamais à défendre ceux qu’elle considérait comme des victimes. Elle tenait tête à Chloé, tentait de réconforter ceux qui avaient des ennuis, tout comme sa Lady qui avait toujours un mot gentil pour ceux qu’ils venaient de délivrer de l’akuma.

Avait-elle déjà été akumatisée ? Non. Elle était la seule de la classe à y avoir échappé, tout comme lui. L’avait-il vue en même temps que Ladybug ? Il se souvint de Nathaniel transformé en Dessinateur qui la poursuivait de ses assiduités. Marinette avait servi d’appât pour récupérer son akuma et, comme par hasard, Ladybug, après avoir proposé ce plan, avait été retenue ailleurs durant toute l’intervention de la jeune fille. Laquelle avait courageusement, détourné l’attention de l’akumatisé pour permettre à Chat Noir d’approcher par-derrière. Elle avait aussi tenté de prendre le crayon du Dessinateur quand celui-ci l’avait été repéré, sans se soucier du danger. Et elle lui avait indiqué la meilleure manière d’utiliser son bâton pour les libérer du cube qui les emprisonnait. Le lendemain, quand il avait tenté de savoir ce qu’elle pensait de son intervention, elle lui avait répondu… davantage comme Ladybug que comme la bégayante Marinette.

Celle-ci avait-elle déjà été victime d’un akumatisé ? Il songea à la fois où Tom Dupain s’était transformé en père ultra-protecteur. Comment cette histoire avait-elle commencé ? Lui-même s’était élancé à la suite de Ladybug pour récupérer la tétine de l’enfant qu’ils venaient de délivrer et il était tombé sur… Marinette. Il avait eu des doutes mais elle avait prétendu être amoureuse de lui, ce qui lui avait fait perdre le fil de ses pensées… Cela avait-il été une stratégie de sa part pour expliquer sa présence ? (Parce que finalement elle avait accepté son refus assez facilement, par la suite.) En repassant l’épisode dans sa mémoire, Adrien se souvint qu’il avait eu à combattre seul Papa Garou durant un long moment. Il avait même cru perdre la partie. Sa Lady n’était intervenue que fort tard… venant du haut du haricot géant, là où Marinette avait été emprisonnée ! Marinette qui avait, à ce moment-là, totalement disparu, soi-disant mise en sécurité (tout comme il avait prétendu s’être sauvé lui-même plusieurs fois, pour cacher sa disparition soudaine). Encore une occasion où il aurait dû les voir toutes les deux et où cela ne s’était pas produit.

En cherchant bien, Adrien savait qu’il pourrait trouver des explications à ces incohérences mais aucune n’arriverait à le convaincre. Quelque chose lui disait qu’il ne se trompait pas en soupçonnant sa camarade de classe d’être Ladybug. Il y avait trop de petits détails insignifiants qui s’additionnaient et lui donnaient cette certitude. Il se demandait même comment il avait fait pour ne pas s’en apercevoir avant.

Adrien n’avait plus de doute, maintenant. Il était certain de connaître l’identité de sa partenaire. Il n’y avait aucun hasard dans le fait qu’ils se connaissent, réalisa-t-il. Ils avaient été _choisis_ par la même personne ! Mais alors... cela voulait-il dire qu’ils avaient le droit de se dévoiler leur identité s’il la découvrait ? Les kwamis semblaient penser le contraire mais le Grand Gardien avait peut-être une autre vision des choses.

Adrien se demanda à quoi ressemblait cet homme que Marinette nommait Maître Fu et qui détenait les autres Miraculous. Adrien ne l’avait jamais vu et ne savait pas où il habitait. Ce serait donc à Ladybug de lui rapporter la nouvelle situation.

_Avait-il envie de révéler à sa Lady qui il était ?_

Il savait qu’il n’avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas lui cacher une information aussi importante. Il allait forcément se trahir et elle serait – à juste titre – furieuse qu’il lui ait menti, même par omission.

Il restait cependant mitigé à cette pensée. Certes, elle n’était pas amoureuse de Chat Noir mais elle l’appréciait en tant que partenaire. Il avait toujours un petit espoir que cette complicité se transforme en sentiment plus tendre. D’accord, elle aimait un autre garçon. Mais il n’avait jamais eu l’impression qu’elle sortait avec celui-ci – d’ailleurs, Marinette ne semblait sortir avec personne. Dans ce cas, qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Dans quelle mesure, en tant qu’Adrien, il avait des chances contre ce rival ? 

Était-ce Luka ? Elle semblait bien l’apprécier mais, vu l’intérêt que le frère de Juleka lui portait, ils seraient déjà ensemble si elle était aussi attirée par lui qu’elle le prétendait. Concernant Nathaniel, il était évident qu’elle ne lui retournait pas ses sentiments – cela avait été clair quand elle s’était mesurée à lui. Nino, Ivan, Kim, Max ? Mais non, elle était parfaitement naturelle avec eux sans rechercher spécialement leur compagnie. Un autre qu’il ne connaissait pas ? Peut-être.

Lui ? Non, ce serait trop beau, et puis… si c’était le cas, pourquoi semblait-elle si mal à l’aise quand elle lui parlait ? Elle ne cherchait pas réellement à passer du temps en sa compagnie. Elle semblait au contraire avoir du mal à communiquer avec lui. Il savait qu’il n’était pas très doué pour les relations sociales – c’était nouveau pour lui. Il reconnaissait que le problème venait de lui et ce n’était pas réjouissant. Il n’allait pas remonter dans son estime, au contraire. Il se sentit le cœur lourd.

Mais que ce soit dans son intérêt ou non, il n’avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu’il le lui dise et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Quand la cloche sonna et qu’il dut retourner en classe, sa décision était prise.

*

— Mais enfin, Adrien, qu’est-ce que tu as ? demanda Nino, voyant son camarade sortir de son sac son livre de chimie alors qu’ils s’apprêtaient à suivre un cours d’histoire.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, profondément plongé dans ses réflexions.

Nino échangea un regard avec Alya qui haussa les épaules pour lui signifier qu’elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait troubler leur ami commun. Marinette jeta un coup d’œil rapide vers son voisin de devant avant de baisser la tête en rougissant. Au moins une d’entre eux qui agissait normalement.

Adrien resta parfaitement silencieux les deux heures qui suivirent, le regard fixe, se contentant de tracer des spirales avec son crayon sur son cahier pour faire croire qu’il prenait des notes. Mais ses plus proches voisins voyaient bien que son esprit était à mille lieues de là.

Quand la dernière sonnerie retentit, il se redressa d’un seul coup, comme s’il venait de prendre une décision. Il se tourna vers Marinette qui avait commencé à ranger ses affaires et lui demanda d’un ton sérieux :

— Je peux te parler ? En privé ?

La jeune fille rougit brusquement et, d’un geste nerveux, envoya sa trousse à terre. Elle balbutia :

— Non, bien sûr. Enfin oui. Si je veux… euh, si tu veux. Maintenant ?

— Si cela ne te dérange pas.

— Non, ça ne me démange pas… ça dérange. Pas.

Adrien se pencha pour récupérer la trousse de sa camarade et la lui tendit. Elle la reçut en bredouillant un remerciement. Il se détourna pour rassembler lui aussi ses livres et cahiers. Marinette se dirigea vers la sortie d’un pas mal assuré suivie par son camarade. Elle fut à deux doigts de se cogner au chambranle de la porte de la classe et ne l’évita que grâce à Adrien qui lui avait saisi le coude d’un geste fluide pour l’en écarter in extremis. En guise de remerciement, elle lui écrasa les pieds et se confondit en excuses. Sans la lâcher, il la guida vers le couloir, sous le regard médusé d’Alya et Nino.

— Qu’est ce qu’il a de si pressé à lui dire ? s’étonna la blogueuse.

— Aucune idée. On les attend ?

— Évidemment. J’espère que Marinette ne va pas faire une crise de panique ou quelque chose comme ça, s’inquiéta-t-elle.

Les deux amoureux sortirent à leur tour, juste à temps pour voir leurs amis entrer dans la classe d’à côté qui était vide et Adrien refermer la porte. Par les verrières, ils virent Adrien prendre deux chaises et les mettre face à face, avant d’inviter Marinette à s’y asseoir.

*

Marinette se laissa tomber sur le siège que lui désignait Adrien et le regarda s’installer juste en face d’elle. Leurs genoux s’effleuraient presque et, quand son camarade se pencha légèrement pour réduire la distance entre eux, le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre si fort qu’elle entendait son pouls résonner dans ses oreilles.

Adrien la contempla d’un air pensif avant d’annoncer :

— J’ai plusieurs choses à te dire mais je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, elle continua à le fixer, les yeux écarquillés.

Finalement, il parut se décider et déclara d’une voix calme :

— Je sais que tu es Ladybug.

Elle sursauta violemment, au point que ses genoux heurtèrent ceux du garçon. Elle ne s’en rendit cependant pas compte. Elle tendit les mains ouvertes vers lui, les secouant en geste de dénégation :

— Non, non, c’est pas vrai. Pas du tout. Je… je… tu fais erreur. Euh, je me déguise parfois, je sais c’est ridicule, mais…

— Marinette, tu portes le collier que je t’ai donné il y a deux jours, coupa doucement Adrien. Il n’est toujours pas en vente.

Instinctivement, la jeune fille porta la main à son encolure pour vérifier que la fine chaîne était bien cachée sous son T-shirt. Elle n’avait pas oublié la scène du début d’après-midi. Quand elle s’était trop penchée face à Adrien et qu’il avait aperçu – avait-elle pensé – son soutien-gorge. Elle s’était redressée quand elle s’en était rendu compte, mortifiée, mais c’était trop tard. Mal à l’aise, Adrien s’était levé et était parti. Ses amis, à qui l’incident avait échappé, avaient supposé qu’il avait été pris d’une envie pressante. Marinette, horriblement gênée, ne les avait pas détrompés.

La jeune fille s’apprêtait à inventer une autre origine pour son bijou quand l’entière signification de ce qu’il venait de lui révéler lui apparut. Elle se statufia puis ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche sans arriver à émettre un son.

— Tu… tu…. coassa-t-elle enfin.

— Oui, je sais, ça fait un choc, convint-il quand il fut évident qu’elle n’arriverait pas à finir sa phrase. Il m’a fallu toute l’après-midi pour le digérer. Désolé de te balancer tout comme ça, mais je ne me voyais pas faire semblant de ne pas savoir. Tu aurais bien senti qu’il y avait quelque chose, et je préfère qu’on en parle maintenant, plutôt qu’en plein combat.

— A… Adrien ? Chat ? ânonna-t-elle avec difficulté.

— Oui, confirma-t-il avec un sourire confus. Je me transformerais bien pour te le prouver mais cela ferait un peu matou-vu, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil très “Chat Noir”.

La plaisanterie agit comme une décharge électrique sur la jeune fille.

— Mais tu m’avais dit que le bijou allait être porté par tout le monde ! accusa-t-elle avec l’impression d’avoir été trompée.

— Oui, mais j’ai précisé que ce ne serait que dans quelques jours. C’est trop tôt, là.

_Oh non, tout était de sa faute ! Elle avait encore gaffé !_

— Mais c’est une catastrophe, s’écria-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains. On n’est pas supposés savoir qui on est. Qu’est-ce que nous allons faire ? Que va dire Maître Fu ? On va devoir rendre nos Miraculous… !

— Ce n’est pas certain, Marinette, pépia une voix aiguë émanant de son sac en bandoulière.

Un petit être rouge en sortit et remonta le long du torse de la jeune fille pour se lover dans le creux de son épaule.

— Nous, les kwamis, nous ne pouvons rien dire car ce sont les Gardiens qui doivent décider si les porteurs doivent ou non se révéler leur identité, expliqua la petite créature. Quant aux Gardiens, leur opinion sur le sujet est variable. Une fois que Ladybug et Chat Noir se sont trouvés, certains reprennent les Miraculous mais d’autres les laissent.

— Et que va décider Maître Fu ? s’enquit Adrien.

— Je n’en sais rien, c’est la première fois que le cas se présente pour lui.

— Nous allons peut-être pouvoir les garder, alors, supposa le héros de Paris avec espoir. S’il nous a choisis si proches, c’est pas pour nous punir parce que nous nous sommes reconnus.

Marinette baissa les bras et se détendit doucement pendant qu’Adrien regardait la petite créature.

— Tikki, je suis content de te revoir.

— Moi aussi, Adrien, fit l’intéressée en faisant une courbette.

— Et moi, je compte pour du beurre ? demanda une voix boudeuse.

— Attention, Plagg, on va te voir, s’inquiéta Adrien.

— Et elle, on ne lui dit rien ? s’indigna l’amateur de camembert.

— J’ai fait très attention, affirma Tikki, toujours lovée contre l’épaule de sa porteuse. 

— C’est sûr qu’un gros point rouge, c’est discret, lui renvoya Plagg.

— Tu es vexé parce que personne ne fait attention à toi, le rembarra la kwami.

D’abord interloqués par la dispute, les deux adolescents les observèrent avec des yeux ronds, avant de se regarder et d’éclater de rire. Puis ils se calmèrent et détournèrent tous les deux le regard, un peu gênés.

— Ça va vraiment faire bizarre, finit par dire Marinette. Je suppose que tu es déçu, soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête. Je suis tellement insignifiante, maladroite…

— Généreuse, gaie, attentive aux autres, courageuse, finit à sa place Adrien en posant sa main sur la sienne. Non, je ne suis pas déçu du tout. Je me sens juste bête de ne pas t’avoir reconnue plus tôt.

Elle releva le visage et, sans doute pour la première fois depuis le début de l’année, Marinette regarda Adrien droit dans les yeux. Elle contempla ses cheveux blonds, ses épaules qui s’étaient élargies depuis le mois de septembre précédent, son sourire penaud. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent :

— Tu lui ressembles tellement, souffla-t-elle. Mais comment j’ai pu ne pas le voir ?

— On n’a pas vraiment le même caractère, proposa Adrien.

— Ah ça non, pas du tout ! confirma Marinette d’une voix convaincue.

Adrien retira sa main qui était toujours posée sur celle de sa partenaire et se redressa sur sa chaise. Il dit lentement en baissant les yeux :

— Je sais que tu ne m’apprécies pas plus que ça, avec ou sans masque.

Le voir si triste serra le cœur de Marinette :

— Non, Chat, ne dit pas ça. Bien sûr que je t’apprécie beaucoup. Tu es un partenaire formidable. J’ai entière confiance en toi.

— Moi aussi je te trouve formidable, ma Lady. Mais… (Il soupira.) Je ne vais pas t’embêter avec ça. Surtout maintenant que tu vas être obligée de me supporter toute la journée.

— Cela ne me dérange pas qu’on se voie, assura Marinette. Je… (Elle prit quelques secondes pour analyser ce qu’elle ressentait.) Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour vous faire coïncider tous les deux.

— Je comprends, affirma le jeune homme. Ne t’en fais pas, mon côté Adrien est très patient.

Marinette lui dédia un sourire. Ce ne fut pas un sourire crispé, gêné, contraint ou exagéré comme il en avait tant eu venant d’elle. C’était un sourire franc, un sourire à la Ladybug.

— Je n’en doute pas, assura-t-elle. 

À ce moment, le téléphone d’Adrien se mit à biper.

— C’est mon chauffeur, je dois y aller. Plagg… fit-il en écartant le coude pour donner au kwami un meilleur accès à sa poche de chemise.

Marinette de son côté ouvrit son sac pour que Tikki puisse se glisser dedans. Ils se levèrent, remirent leurs chaises en place et sortirent de la classe. Alya et Nino patientaient devant, tentant de ne pas avoir l’air trop curieux.

— On m’attend. À demain, dit Adrien aux trois autres.

— A demain, Adrien, répondit Marinette avec un naturel qui provoqua le regard stupéfait d’Alya.

Il y eut un silence tandis que le jeune mannequin prenait les escaliers qui menaient à la cour. Puis, obéissant au regard impérieux de sa petite amie, Nino porta la main à sa casquette et dit :

— Bon, ben, je vous laisse, les filles !

— Alors, qu’est-ce qu’il voulait te dire ? s’exclama Alya en trépignant dès qu’il fut hors de portée d’oreilles. De quoi avez-vous parlé ? Tu lui as avoué tes sentiments ?

Marinette fixa sa meilleure amie pendant quelques instants avant de répondre.

— Désolée, Alya, mais il m’a révélé des choses personnelles. Je n’ai pas le droit de les répéter.

— Tu veux dire à propos de sa famille ? Il a des ennuis ? Ou quelque chose en classe et il veut que tu agisses en tant que déléguée ?

Le regard de Marinette lui fit comprendre qu’elle ne recevrait aucune réponse à ses questions

— Oh, se résigna l’apprenti journaliste d’un air déçu. D’accord.

Puis elle fronça les sourcils et demanda :

— Dis donc, Marinette, depuis quand tu parles à Adrien sans bafouiller ?

*

C’est une Marinette pensive qui rentra chez elle. Répondant distraitement au salut de ses parents, elle monta directement dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur sa méridienne.

Elle resta un long moment à fixer le plafond. Finalement, Tikki vint se frotter affectueusement contre sa joue et demanda :

— Tu n’es pas heureuse ? s’étonna la kwami. Ce n’est pas ce que tu voulais ? Il t’aime, même en sachant qui tu es.

— Je ne sais plus Tikki, soupira Marinette. Oui, j’aime Adrien, mais… (Elle secoua la tête.) Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir aimer Chat Noir de la même façon. Je sais que je peux lui confier ma vie, mais mon cœur c’est une autre histoire. Même en sachant qu’il est Adrien, je ne ressens pas d’amour quand je pense à lui. C’est juste un ami.

— Ça va sans doute venir.

— On verra bien. Mais en attendant… Je ne peux pas dire à Adrien que je l’aime, car ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai.

— Oh, Marinette, je suis désolée, je n’avais pas compris.

— C’est pas grave Tikki. Après tout, la situation n’est pas pire qu’avant. Au moins, j’arrive à lui parler normalement.

*

De retour dans sa chambre, Adrien se jeta sur son lit, un sourire béat sur le visage.

— Elle est dans ma classe, je vais pouvoir la voir et lui parler tous les jours ! s’exclama-t-il extatique.

— Oh non, un adolescent amoureux, c’est d’un ennui ! protesta Plagg. Ça va passer des heures à rêvasser d’un air niais, sans penser à nourrir son plus proche ami.

— Elle est vraiment mignonne, en plus, continua Adrien sans prendre garde aux plaintes de son kwami. Et gentille, courageuse… Elle est parfaite !

— Voilà, exactement ce que je disais, commenta Plagg.

— Ça va être dur de me concentrer en cours, sachant qu’elle est juste derrière moi, remarqua Adrien. Je me demande comment fait Nino.

— Demande-toi plutôt ce que tu vas me donner comme fromage, suggéra son kwami.

— Tu crois que j’ai davantage de chances en tant qu’Adrien qu’en tant que Chat Noir ? interrogea l’amoureux transi.

— Règle numéro un : ne jamais jouer les conseillers du cœur. Quand tout va mal, c’est de notre faute. Et quand tout va bien, on a affaire à deux ingrats qui se regardent dans le blanc des yeux. Donne-moi à manger, que je puisse aller dormir !

— Pff, Plagg, t’es pas drôle !

— Toi non plus !


	3. Se poser des questions

## Se poser des questions

* * *

Le lendemain, Marinette arriva à son habitude essoufflée mais juste à temps pour ne pas être en retard. Adrien était déjà assis à sa place. Il lui adressa un bonjour enjoué. Elle répondit en souriant et alla se placer derrière lui sans trébucher ni faire tomber son sac. Alors qu’elle sortait posément ses affaires, Alya regarda son voisin de devant d’un air spéculatif, se demandant ce qu’il avait pu révéler à son amie pour qu’elle change à ce point d’attitude en sa présence. La modification du comportement de Marinette n’avait pas non plus échappé à Chloé qui lui lança un regard méfiant.

À la pause, Alya proposa à ses proches voisins de descendre s’aérer dans la cour, toujours résolue à aider son amie à se déclarer. Marinette profita de la compagnie d’Adrien pour l’interroger sur un point de physique sur lequel elle butait, et c’est en discutant d’ondes et d’intensité qu’ils s’installèrent sur un banc. 

La blogueuse remarqua que les deux amis s’observaient beaucoup, se contentant de détourner le regard quand l’échange devenait trop long, mais sans gêne ni rougissement. Alya en resta perplexe. Ils n’avaient pas l’air d’amoureux se tournant autour, mais plutôt de personnes en train d’évaluer si elles pouvaient se faire confiance. C’était vraiment étrange de la part de deux élèves fréquentant la même classe depuis près d’une année scolaire.

*

Deux jours plus tard, un akuma obligeait Ladybug et Chat Noir à reprendre du service. Après un petit cafouillage au début, le temps de prendre leurs marques, leur complicité habituelle reprit le dessus et ils parvinrent à rendre sa lucidité à une employée de mairie dédaignée.

— Bon, ben, j’y vais, fit Chat Noir, une fois qu’ils se furent congratulés pour leur victoire.

Avant que Ladybug puisse répondre, il s’était déjà volatilisé alors qu’il lui restait encore trois coussinets avant la détransformation.

*

Au collège, toute la classe s’était rendu compte que quelque chose de nouveau était en train de se passer entre la déléguée de classe et le célèbre mannequin. Marinette n’hésitait pas à proposer à Adrien de se mettre en binôme avec elle ou de réviser en commun durant leurs heures de permanence et ce dernier acceptait toujours avec un sourire ravi. Cependant, ce n’était jamais de lui que venait l’initiative. Toutefois, quand Chloé tentait sa chance et l’invitait à se joindre à elle, Adrien déclinait poliment, indiquant qu’il s’était déjà engagé avec Marinette. Étonnamment, la fille du maire, tout en paraissant déçue, ne fit aucune scène ni aucune remarque déplaisante à Marinette. Comme les autres, elle paraissait plus perplexe que fâchée par cet étrange renversement de situation. 

*

— Chat ! interpella Ladybug alors que Chat Noir, son devoir accompli, se détournait pour partir.

— Ma Lady, répondit-il d’un ton respectueux, revenant sur ses pas.

— Tu n’es pas obligé d’être comme ça ! explosa-t-elle d’une voix agacée.

— Comme quoi ? s’inquiéta Chat Noir.

— Comme… comme… (Elle regarda autour d’eux pour vérifier qu’ils étaient bien à l’abri des oreilles indiscrètes.) Comme Adrien, continua-t-elle d’un ton plus bas. Pourquoi tu ne fais plus de jeux de mots et tu t’en vas en me disant à peine au revoir ?

Le Chat resta un moment interloqué, avant de répondre :

— Je pensais que cela ne te plaisait pas.

— La question n’est pas là, Chaton. Je sais que tu le fais parce que… enfin, c’est ta personnalité. Celle que tu ne peux pas montrer à tout le monde à cause de ton père et de tout ce qu’on attend de toi. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ces moments de liberté. Ils sont notre récompense pour tout ce qu’on fait pour Paris.

— Ma récompense ne doit pas te mettre mal à l’aise, exprima-t-il en pliant les genoux pour s’asseoir de façon féline.

— Allons, Chaton, te voir insouciant et heureux ne me met pas mal à l’aise. C’est parfois un peu agaçant mais tu peux être sérieux quand il le faut. Et maintenant que je connais ta vraie vie, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es comme ça. Je suis contente de savoir que tu as des moments où tu peux te laisser aller.

— C’est vrai ? se réjouit-il en dépliant brusquement ses longues jambes ce qui le fit sauter en l’air. C’est vrai, c’est vrai ? se réjouit-il en bondissant autour d’elle.

— Oui, c’est vrai, rit-elle, amusée de le voir jouer au chat en folie.

— Ils t’ont manqué mes jeux de mots, avoue, avoue, avoue ! insista-t-il en continuant à lui sauter autour.

— Pas du tout, c’est par pure charité que je m’inflige cela.

— Ah, ah ! Tu mens. Tu t’ennuies quand je ne fais pas mon Chat Noir. Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.

— C’est vrai que la vie serait moins intéressante sans nos courses sur les toits. Mais il se fait tard, Chaton. Rentre chez toi, je suis certaine que tes croquettes t’attendent.

Il lui sourit pour la remercier de sa blague avant d’être traversé par une pensée :

— Au fait, tu es allée voir Maître Fu ?

Elle détourna les yeux, visiblement gênée.

— Tu n’y es pas allée ? s’étonna-t-il.

— Non, je… j’ai…

Il la regarda, étonné par son attitude. Elle était davantage Marinette que Ladybug à cet instant, malgré son costume.

— Je ne vais rien te reprocher, lui assura-t-il.

— Non, mais c’est… j’ai pensé… que si on lui montre qu’on peut aussi bien se battre en se connaissant qu’avant, ce sera plus facile pour défendre notre cause.

— Tu veux avoir le maximum d’arguments en notre faveur s’il pense que nous allons être moins bons ? se fit-il confirmer.

— Oui, c’est exactement ça.

— Mais c’est une excellente idée !

— Tu le penses vraiment ? Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu… malhonnête ?

— Mais non, ma Lady, j’approuve totalement

— Oh, Chat, je suis soulagée. Mais, je ne pourrais pas trop tarder non plus.

— Tu le feras au bon moment, j’en suis certain, lui assura-t-il.

*

Comme l’avait prévu le représentant, le motif évoquant le chat et la coccinelle eut beaucoup de succès. Ce fut Alya qui le découvrit en premier et le montra sur son téléphone à Marinette durant un intercours.

— Tu as vu comme c’est joli ? C’est bien pensé, non ?

— Pas mal, dit Adrien qui était devant et qui s’était penché pour voir. Tu aimes, Marinette ?

— Oui, oui, répondit-elle d’un ton vague en lui lançant un regard lui intimant de ne pas insister.

Deux jours plus tard, Alya, ravie, arborait le médaillon à son poignet.

— Regarde, c’est Nino qui me l’a offert, dit-elle à Marinette en lui mettant le bracelet sous le nez. Ça m’a fait tellement plaisir !

— Je ne savais pas que cela existait sous cette forme, remarqua l’héroïne, intéressée malgré elle.

— Il y a aussi des boucles d’oreille, l’informa son amie. Tu serais tentée ?

— Ah, non, je garde les miennes ! s’écria spontanément Marinette portant ses mains à son Miraculous dans un geste de défense inconscient.

— Tu préférerais le collier ? demanda innocemment Adrien.

— Je… oui... peut-être, fit-elle à la fois gênée par l’allusion et consciente que son partenaire était en train de lui donner la possibilité de porter officiellement la chaîne qu’il lui avait donnée.

Elle vit Nino et Alya échanger un regard. Elle se dit que si jamais elle la sortait du tiroir où elle l’avait cachée après la révélation d’Adrien, ses amis penseraient que c’était un cadeau de leur ami commun. Néanmoins, Marinette n’était pas encore certaine de vouloir porter publiquement un bijou offert par son camarade de classe.

*

— Adrien s’intéresse-t-il sérieusement à Marinette ? s’enquit quelques jours plus tard une Alya perplexe auprès de Nino.

— En tout cas, il m’a demandé s’il avait des chances avec elle.

— Qu’est-ce que tu as répondu ?

— Que je n’en savais rien.

— Quoi ? s’indigna la blogueuse. Mais pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit de foncer ?

Nino se dandina d’un pied sur l’autre, craignant de fâcher sa petite amie s’il disait le fond de sa pensée.

— Écoute, finit-il par expliquer, il y a trois semaines, je lui aurais sans doute dit qu’il était bien le seul à se poser la question. Mais depuis qu’ils ont parlé tous les deux, les choses ont changé, et je ne sais plus. Alors, je préfère ne pas m’avancer.

Alya ne pouvait pas nier que l’attitude de Marinette était devenue ambiguë et qu’elle-même se demandait à quel jeu jouait son amie.

— Tu as une idée de ce qu’ils se sont dit l’autre soir ? demanda la blogueuse à Nino.

— Non, il ne m’en a pas parlé. Mais ça a dû lui faire du bien. Je le trouve plus détendu. Il fait des jeux de mots et dit des blagues, maintenant.

Alya s’était tellement focalisée sur Marinette qu’elle n’avait pas porté attention au changement de comportement d’Adrien.

— Je ne comprends rien ! s’agaça-t-elle. Si Adrien avait dit quelque chose qui avait troublé ou attristé Marinette, elle l’éviterait. S’il lui avait donné de l’espoir, elle serait bégayante et maladroite. Mais là, elle lui parle normalement et recherche sa compagnie. C’est pas logique.

— Mais elle est restée maladroite, remarqua Nino faisant allusion aux escaliers qu’elle avait failli dégringoler le matin même.

— Oui, mais elle n’a même pas rougi de se retrouver dans les bras d’Adrien quand il l’a retenue, lui rappela Alya. Elle l’a simplement remercié.

— Lui avait l’air ravi de l’aubaine, par contre, se souvint Nino. Il a même plaisanté sur le fait qu’il était certain qu’elle serait de toute manière retombée sur ses pattes.

— C’est vrai, tu as raison. Lui aussi a changé.

*

Alors que la voiture ralentissait pour attendre la totale ouverture des grilles, Adrien remarqua son amie d’enfance plantée sur le trottoir.

Il demanda à son chauffeur de s’arrêter et ouvrit la portière.

— Chloé, tu as besoin d’aide pour un devoir ? s’enquit-il gentiment.

— Avec ma moyenne, tu crois que j’en ai besoin ?

— Que puis-je pour toi, alors ? s’enquit-il sans s’offusquer de la réponse cavalière

— Dois-je avoir une raison pour venir voir un ami ? soupira-t-elle d’une voix exaspérée.

— Non, tu as raison. 

Il descendit de voiture et l’invita à entrer dans la cour. Nathalie, l’assistante de son père, était à son habitude plantée dans le hall pour vérifier qu’il était bien dans les temps.

— Je ne serai pas longue, lui lança Chloé d’un ton sans réplique.

De son propre chef, elle pénétra dans la grande salle à manger (elle connaissait la maison). Adrien s’empressa de la suivre, ignorant tout autant les véhéments chuchotements de Plagg qui réclamait son fromage que les sourcils froncés de l’assistante de son père.

Chloé ferma la porte derrière eux et lança :

— Bon, je ne vois pas trop ce que tu lui trouves mais je suppose qu’elle fera l’affaire pour quelque temps.

— Pardon, Chloé, je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

— De ta petite boulangère. Dupain-Cheng.

— Ce n’est pas _ma_ boulangère, protesta Adrien en rougissant. Elle n’est pas… c’est juste une amie.

— Une amie que tu ne quittes pratiquement plus.

— Mais c’est avec toi que je suis, en ce moment, Chloé, opposa Adrien avec un sourire.

Chloé contempla son air malicieux. Elle avait tellement regretté qu’il ait perdu cette faculté de plaisanter après la mort de sa mère. Tout le monde le trouvait parfait, mais Chloé savait à quel point il n’était plus que l’ombre de ce qu’il aurait dû être. Et elle n’avait rien pu faire. Elle n’avait pas la capacité de faire rire les gens. 

Cela dit, si pour y arriver, il fallait s’étaler régulièrement et faire tomber continuellement ses affaires, ce n’était pas pour elle. Elle préférait rester digne. Et s’il fallait supporter de voir Adrien dans les bras d’un clown maladroit, eh bien, c’était un moindre mal. Ce qui comptait, c’est qu’il ait retrouvé le sourire.

— Au moins, elle a arrêté de baver sur toi comme elle le faisait depuis le début de l’année, remarqua-t-elle. C’était gênant.

— Attends, tu parles de Marinette, là ?

— De qui d’autre ?

Adrien lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

— Chloé, je suis content de t’avoir pour amie.

Elle sentit le coin de ses lèvres se relever avant de se reprendre et de dire :

— Oui, bien entendu. Ce que je voulais dire, c’est que si jamais elle ne se conduisait pas bien avec toi, elle aurait affaire à moi.

— Chloé, je ne pense pas que tu puisses… enfin, c’est gentil de t’inquiéter pour moi. J’apprécie.

— Je ne m’inquiète pas. Je te rappelle juste qu’elle n’est pas de notre milieu.

— Sabrina non plus, lui opposa-t-il. C’est pourtant ta meilleure amie.

— Oui, enfin, une amie… mais ce n’est pas le sujet.

— Si tu le dis. Au fait, j’ai un nouveau logiciel de design de mode. Tu veux qu’on joue à « Comment s’habiller » ? J’ai une heure avant mon cours de piano. Nathalie te connaît, ça a des chances de passer.

Cette fois-ci, Chloé ne cacha pas le plaisir qu’elle éprouvait :

— Oh oui. Je lance le premier défi : comment s’habiller pour prendre le thé, au sommet de la tour Eiffel, avec un toiletteur pour chien, par jour de grand vent ?

— Je suis inspiré, déclara-t-il en sortant du salon et la précédant dans l’escalier. La première manche sera pour moi.

— C’est ce qu’on va voir ! J’ai déjà une idée merveilleusement ridicule. Dis, si tu nous faisais monter un chocolat chaud et des choux à la crème ?

*

— Tu en es où avec Adrien ? demanda abruptement Alya à son amie alors que les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient dans la chambre de Marinette pour réviser leur brevet.

— Il n’y a rien de spécial avec Adrien, répondit l’intéressée d’une voix nonchalante.

— Depuis quand ? insista la blogueuse. Tu ne veux plus avoir trois enfants avec lui, un chien et un hamster ?

— On est un peu jeunes pour penser à ça, non ? rétorqua Marinette.

— Ce n’est pas ce que tu disais il y a quelques mois.

— J’ai presque quinze ans, maintenant, rappela l’aspirante styliste. Du coup, je me pose des questions à propos du hamster.

Alya éclata de rire, puis reprit son sérieux.

— Allez, Marinette, tu n’es plus amoureuse d’Adrien ?

— Disons que c’est plus compliqué qu’avant. Maintenant, je me dis que je veux le connaître vraiment pour savoir si mes sentiments sont réels ou simplement basés sur une image que j’ai de lui. Ce n’est pas quelqu’un qui se livre beaucoup.

— Sauf le jour où vous avez parlé dans cette classe, pointa Alya.

Marinette lança un regard sérieux – beaucoup trop sérieux du point de vue d’Ayla – en direction de son amie.

— Ce qu’il m’a dit m’a fait réfléchir car il m’a montré une facette de lui que je ne connaissais pas, consentit-elle à révéler.

— C’est si affreux ?

— Mais non, t’imagine pas des trucs glauques ! C’était juste surprenant. 

— Et toi, qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit ? tenta encore Alya. 

— Que voudrais-tu que je lui dise ? Je n’ai pas de secrets. Il sait tout sur moi.

Alya changea de nouveau son fusil d’épaule :

— Tu réalises qu’il est amoureux de toi, maintenant ?

— Oui, il me l’a dit.

— QUOI ? C’est vrai ? Et tu ne m’en as pas parlé ?

— Désolée, c’était… de façon indirecte. Moins romantique que tu l’imagines. Mais peu importe. Même si je me pose des questions, je sais que je l’aime et je pense qu’il le sait. On veut juste attendre le bon moment pour se le dire en face.

— Si tu veux mon avis, vous vous compliquez bien la vie.

— Disons que je mets un peu de piment dans sa vie trop rangée.


	4. Jusqu’au bout des moustaches

## Jusqu’au bout des moustaches

* * *

— Ah, enfin les vacances ! se réjouit Alya.

— Encore deux heures, lui rappela Adrien.

— Je suis certaine que Mademoiselle Bustier ne nous fera pas travailler, lui opposa-t-elle.

— Pas comme Madame Mendeleïev qui nous a fait refaire l’exercice du brevet pour nous montrer où on s’était trompés ! s’exclama Nino avec rancœur.

— Tu avais fait beaucoup de fautes, Adrien ? demanda Alya.

— Je ne crois pas. J’ai juste été vite sur le dernier calcul. J’avais mal géré mon temps.

— C’est bien la peine d’avoir couru toute l’année sur un emploi du temps millimétré, s’esclaffa Nino. Et toi, Marinette, tu t’en es bien tirée ?

— Oui, grâce aux révisions avec Adrien, évalua celle-ci en lançant un sourire reconnaissant à son camarade.

— Tout le plaisir fut pour moi, assura ce dernier en lui dédiant une révérence extravagante.

— Adrien, tu as demandé à ton père pour les vacances ? s’inquiéta Alya.

— Je ne peux pas quitter Paris car on doit préparer les défilés de l’automne, mais j’ai le droit de sortir les samedis et dimanches accompagné de mon garde de corps.

— Dur, dur, mon vieux, jugea Nino. Et toi, Marinette, tu vas partir ?

— Non, j’aime bien rester à Paris. Je me promène dans les parcs, je vais au cinéma ou dans les musées. Il y a plein d’activités organisées pour les touristes. Mes parents vont partir un peu, par contre. J’ai demandé à rester chez Alya pendant ce temps. On va bien s’amuser.

— Ouais, on va en profiter pour sortir tous ensemble, se réjouit le D.J.

*

 _Marinette – 20:25  
_ Slt. Alya et Nino me proposent 1 ciné samedi.

_Adrien – 20:25  
_ À moi aussi.

_Marinette – 20:27  
_ Ils vont encore nous poser un lapin ou filer à l’anglaise pour nous laisser seuls comme la semaine dernière

_Adrien – 20:28  
_ Ça t’ennuie ?

_Marinette – 20:31  
_ Tkt, ça ne me dérange pas

_Adrien – 20:32  
_ À demain alors

_Marinette – 20:45  
_ À demain

*

Alors qu’ils sortaient du cinéma, Marinette laissa son bras se balancer contre celui d’Adrien. Celui-ci, avec un petit sourire, entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Une semaine auparavant, lors d’une autre sortie, elle en avait fait autant. Malheureusement, sa voiture était arrivée et elle avait repris sa main. Cette fois-ci, il avait mis toutes les chances de son côté.

— Il se peut que je me sois trompé sur l’heure de fin de la séance, indiqua le mannequin. Du coup, je vais devoir attendre mon chauffeur au moins pendant une heure. Tu me tiens compagnie ?

— Ce que tu peux être distrait, le tança Marinette avec un sourire ravi. Le Luxembourg n’est pas loin. On va s’y poser.

— Bonne idée.

Ils entrèrent dans le parc et cherchèrent un banc ou un coin de pelouse pour s’asseoir. Ils étaient loin d’être seuls à avoir eu l’idée de se mettre au vert. L’endroit était bondé : de malheureux étudiants avec leurs notes (on était pourtant fin juillet), des familles avec enfants, des personnes âgées qui prenaient le soleil, des amis qui pique-niquaient et des amoureux qui échangeaient des baisers langoureux – qu’Adrien regarda du coin de l’œil avec envie.

Finalement, ils prirent la place d’un couple qui abandonnait un banc. Marinette lâcha la main de son compagnon en s’asseyant mais s’installa tout contre lui. Elle offrit son visage au soleil, les yeux fermés. Adrien, que leur proximité ne laissait pas de marbre, contempla le profil de son amie.

Au cours des semaines précédentes, ils avaient partagé des activités scolaires puis de loisir une fois les vacances venues. Ils avaient passé ensemble autant de temps que possible compte tenu de l’emploi du temps débordant du jeune homme. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé (même si Adrien n’avait pu se résoudre à se confier sur sa situation familiale) et ils avaient appris davantage l’un sur l’autre en deux mois que durant tout le reste de l’année scolaire.

Cette connaissance approfondie avait rendu Adrien encore plus amoureux. Et il se désespérait parfois de ne pas savoir ce que sa Lady pensait maintenant de lui. Il avait remarqué qu’elle était plus réceptive à ses blagues qu’auparavant. Devait-il considérer sa main dans la sienne durant quelques minutes comme une avancée décisive ?

Soudain, elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Quelque chose explosa dans la poitrine du jeune homme. Sans l’avoir prémédité, il se pencha vers elle. Il s’arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage, humant le parfum fruité qui émanait d’elle. À sa grande joie, elle ne s’éloigna pas et ils restèrent ainsi immobiles durant quelques secondes. Puis lentement, elle se pencha à son tour, diminuant encore la distance entre eux. Elle s’arrêta alors que leurs bouches se touchaient presque et qu’il pouvait sentir son souffle se mêler au sien. Il ne bougea pas, désirant la laisser venir à lui. Enfin, il sentit une caresse effleurer ses lèvres, et il ferma les yeux.

Leur premier baiser fut à peine perceptible, le second plus appuyé. Le troisième fut un délice. Les suivants s’enchaînèrent, doux et aériens, leur faisant découvrir le vertige de sentir d’autres lèvres contre les leurs. Ils se respiraient, s’exploraient du bout des doigts. Adrien avait levé la main vers la joue de Marinette puis avait glissé dans son cou et caressa doucement sa nuque. Il sentit le bras de sa compagne dans son dos et il descendit le sien vers ses épaules pour la serrer davantage contre lui. 

Après une dizaine de minutes enchanteresses, Adrien recula légèrement et murmura :

— Je t’aime, Marinette. Tu es la personne la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse.

— Moi aussi je t’aime, Adrien, je t’aime jusqu’au bout de tes moustaches.

Adrien lui adressa un sourire lumineux et la serra fort contre lui. Savoir qu’elle appréciait toutes ses facettes le rendrait terriblement heureux. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti un tel bonheur.

Puis il se remit à l’embrasser, parce que c’était la meilleure chose à faire.

*

Au bout d’un long et plaisant moment, Marinette enfouit son visage dans le cou de son compagnon et ils restèrent serrés l’un contre l’autre. Adrien s’étonnait du bien-être que lui causait cette simple étreinte. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu’on ne lui avait pas fait de câlin.

Malheureusement, son téléphone se mit à sonner et il dut se dégager en ronchonnant :

— Je parie que c’est le Gorille.

Il déchiffra le SMS, y répondit et soupira :

— Je dois y aller.

— Je vais avec toi jusqu’à la voiture, proposa Marinette en se levant.

— Je peux te raccompagner jusqu’à chez toi, offrit Adrien en se dirigeant vers les grilles du parc.

— Que va penser ton chauffeur ? demanda sa toute nouvelle petite amie.

— Que je suis galant ?

Elle ne répondit pas et il s’inquiéta :

— Tu ne veux pas qu’on sache qu’on sort ensemble ? Euh, on sort ensemble ? se fit-il préciser après réflexion.

Elle lui dédia un de ses sourires qui le rendait tout chose :

— Oui, on sort ensemble. Mais je ne veux pas te faire avoir de problème avec ton père.

— Je me fiche de mon père ! s’exclama-t-il bien décidé à ne faire aucune concession sur sa vie privée.

— Ne fait rien d’inconsidéré, lui conseilla Marinette. Pense à long terme.

Il voulut protester mais réalisa qu’elle envisageait leur relation dans la durée. Cela fit disparaître l’agacement qu’il avait ressenti en songeant au combat qui ne manquerait pas de l’opposer à Gabriel Agreste.

— Si je te promets de ne pas te prendre la main ou t’embrasser, tu me laisses te raccompagner ? insista-t-il enhardi par sa remarque.

Elle serra fort sa main avant de la lâcher et répondit :

— Avec plaisir.

C’est donc avec une distance tout à fait décente entre eux qu’ils arrivèrent à destination. Le Gorille, debout à côté du véhicule, les regarda approcher sans manifester la moindre expression.

— Mon amie est en retard. Pouvons-nous la raccompagner ? demanda Adrien.

Le garde du corps acquiesça en un grognement et prit place derrière le volant. Les jeunes gens s’engouffrèrent à l’arrière et bouclèrent leur ceinture. Adrien profita du mouvement pour caresser la main de sa dulcinée qui lui jeta un regard furieux en échange, ce qui le fit rire doucement.

*

Gilbert – oui le Gorille avait un nom – se demanda ce que Nathalie allait penser de cet événement. Elle lui avait fait remarquer combien Adrien s’était épanoui ces dernières semaines. Passer du temps avec ses amis lui faisait du bien. Elle avait aussi émis l’idée qu’il y avait une amourette là-dessous et avait passé en revue toutes les jeunes filles qu’Adrien fréquentait en classe ou durant ses activités.

— Son père serait satisfait s’il s’agissait de Kagami, avait-elle fait remarquer, mais sans sembler pour sa part approuver l’idée.

Du point de vue de Gilbert, elle s’attachait trop à ce gamin. Ce n’était pas le sien et ne le deviendrait jamais, quelles que soient les vues qu’elle avait sur le patron. Celui-ci ne la regardait pas autrement que ce qu’elle était : une assistante efficace. Il n’y avait que dans les films que les gouvernantes épousaient les veufs qui les employaient. Enfin, il le supposait, car les films qu’il visionnait mettaient plutôt en scène des champions d’arts martiaux et des filles court-vêtues.

Cependant, il n’était pas besoin d’être une secrétaire sentimentale pour voir que le gosse rayonnait et qu’il regardait la petite brunette d’un air émerveillé. Et l’intéressée avait beau feindre l’indifférence, son petit sourire en disait long. Gilbert avait son idée sur la cause du retard qui l’avait contraint à poireauter un quart d’heure.

*

 _Adrien – 21h30  
_ J’ai un emploi du temps affreux demain.  
On pourra se voir ce soir ?

_Marinette – 21h30  
_ Tu auras le droit de sortir ?

_Adrien – 21h31  
_ La nuit, tous les chats sont gris =^.. ^=

_Marinette – 21h31  
_ Ce n’est pas supposé servir pour ça !!!!!!

_Adrien – 21h32  
_ J’aimerais qu’on discute de la manière de se voir officiellement.  
Je ne pourrai pas attendre samedi prochain

_Marinette – 21h32  
_ Moi non plus.  
D’accord pour cette fois.

_Adrien – 21h33  
_ Tour Eiffel, 22 h ?

_Marinette – 21h33  
_ OK

*

Chat Noir était déjà sur place, contemplant Paris les jambes dans le vide, quand Ladybug arriva à son tour.

— Ma chat-rrmante, ronronna-t-il. Bienvenue sur mon humble perchoir.

— Ton arbre à chat ? plaisanta la coccinelle.

— Mais pourquoi tu te fais les griffes sur moi ? protesta le minou.

— Parce que j’aime te taquiner, mon chaton, murmura-t-elle en s’approchant et lui piquant un baiser sur la joue.

— C’est tout ? J’ai pas droit à plus ? gémit-il.

— Pas ici, Chat. Tu imagines que quelqu’un voulant faire une photo touristique nous surprenne ? 

— D’accord, on redescend. On trouvera bien un coin tranquille entre deux cheminées.

Elle lança son yoyo et partit comme une flèche, bientôt suivie par son fidèle matou. Ils ne mirent pas trop de temps à repérer un lieu discret.

— On peut se détransformer, proposa-t-elle. Inutile de fatiguer nos kwamis.

— Juste un moment, la pria-t-il.

Il s’avança et l’enlaça.

— Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j’ai envie que Ladybug me laisse l’embrasser !

— Au moins autant que moi j’ai envie qu’Adrien le fasse.

— Tu as déjà eu ton tour, Buguinette. Maintenant, c’est le mien.

— C’est vrai. Allez, accroche-toi Chaton ! J’ai de l’entraînement, maintenant.

— J’ai toujours su que je serais un bon entraîneurrrrr…

*

Finalement, ils s’assirent l’un contre l’autre et libérèrent leurs kwamis. Ils virent Tikki entraîner Plagg à l’écart pour leur laisser un peu d’intimité.

— Si Plagg ne s’était pas payé ma tête toute la soirée, j’aurais cru que j’avais rêvé ce qui s’est passé cet après-midi, commença Adrien.

— La prochaine fois que tu as un doute, appelle-moi.

— C’est vrai ?

— Oui, Chaton, j’ai même programmé une sonnerie spéciale pour toi sur mon téléphone.

— C’est classe, se réjouit Adrien en sortant son appareil et lançant l’appel.

 _Romantic_ , de Jagged Stone retentit dans la nuit.

— Oh, j’adorrrre.

Ils flirtèrent encore un peu puis Marinette regarda l’heure sur son téléphone et signifia qu’il était temps de parler sérieusement.

— Mes parents n’auront rien contre le fait que tu viennes à la maison. Ils seront même sans doute trop accueillants, évalua-t-elle.

— On n’est jamais trop accueillant, jugea Adrien en songeant à son glacial paternel. De mon côté, non seulement j’ai un emploi du temps de malade, mais je n’ai pas vraiment le droit de recevoir d’amis chez moi. Tu parles chinois ? Je pourrais dire que tu me fais réviser.

— Malheureusement non, mais ma mère, oui.

— Ah, je pourrais prétendre qu’on parle chinois chez toi et y aller en prétextant que je fais un stage en langues étrangères. Ce qui n’est pas loin de la vérité, après tout, puisque je ferai un stage de bisous.

— Adrien ! protesta Marinette en lui donnant un coup d’épaule, toute gênée à l’idée de baisers aussi osés.

— J’ai maaaaal !!!!! Je veux un bisou magique !

Ils ne trouvèrent pas de solution pour libérer Adrien en semaine. Marinette commença à se dire qu’elle allait peut-être laisser Chat Noir et Ladybug utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour voler quelques heures de-ci de-là. 

Finalement, Marinette mit fin à leur entrevue car elle devait se coucher.

— J’ai promis à mes parents de les aider demain à la boulangerie. Et ça ouvre très tôt.

— D’accord, ma coccinelle, je ne veux pas que tu sois fatiguée à cause de moi.

— Une dernière chose, Adrien, il faut qu’on fasse attention de ne jamais s’appeler de manière à révéler nos identités. Quand on est en civil, on doit s’appeler par nos prénoms, pas _Chaton_ ou _Buginette_. Et quand on est en costume, ne jamais dire nos prénoms. Une erreur est vite arrivée, et je te rappelle que ma meilleure amie tient le _Ladyblog_. Il ne faut pas non plus qu’on nous voie nous embrasser en tant que Ladybug et Chat Noir. Il faut que nous soyons les plus différents possible d’une identité à l’autre.

— Oui, je comprends, tu as raison. Mais quand même, avant de partir, tu veux bien me serrer contre toi pour me souhaiter bonne nuit ?

Touchée, Marinette jeta ses bras autour du cou de son amoureux et le pressa contre elle. Et elle se dit que, de temps en temps, il serait utile qu’une certaine coccinelle aille border un petit chat orphelin.

*

— Salut, Marinette ! Comment ça va ?

— Très très bien. Assieds-toi Alya. Et sers-toi en cookies.

— Marinette, regarde-moi. Ah, enfin !

— Enfin, quoi ?

— Tu l’as embrassé ! Oh, je suis tellement contente pour toi.

— Comment tu le sais ? Ah, je parie qu’il l’a dit à Nino qui te l’a répété.

— Pas besoin ! Tu rayonnes ! Tu es resplendissante.

— Oh… bon. Peut-être.

— Allez, raconte-moi tout !

— Bah, y’a pas grand-chose à raconter. On s’est assis côte à côte dans un parc et on s’est embrassés.

— Comme ça ?

— Bah oui, on n’allait pas publier des bans non plus.

— C’est une idée, ça. À quand le mariage ?

— Alya, on n’a même pas quinze ans !

— Ah non, tu dois tenir ta parole, Marinette. Enfants, chiens et hamster compris.

— C’étaient des enfantillages.

— C’était il y a moins de six mois.

— Je t’ai déjà dit que j’avais changé d’avis pour le hamster.

— Rassure-moi, tu gardes le chien ?

— Si Adrien n’est pas allergique.

— Tant mieux.

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire, puis Marinette supplia :

— Dis, c’est entre nous, hein. Tu ne lui en parles pas !

— T’en fais pas. Ton secret est en sûreté avec moi, surtout si tu me dessines un top pour la rentrée.

— Quoi ? Du chantage ? C’est honteux. On ne t’a jamais parlé du secret des sources ? Tu n’as aucune déontologie !

— Et c’était bien ? demanda Alya

— De quoi ?

— D’embrasser Adrien.

Marinette voulut répliquer par une plaisanterie, mais elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire béatement et, les yeux dans le vague, elle répondit :

— C’était encore plus formidable que je ne pouvais l’imaginer.


	5. Cape ou pas cape

## Cape ou pas cape

* * *

— Nathalie, j’ai bien deux heures de libres demain après-midi entre mon cours de chinois et mon stage de basket ?

— Effectivement, Adrien, cela pose-t-il un problème ?

— Pas du tout. Je pense regarder un film. J’ai le droit, n’est-ce pas ?

— Tout à fait, Adrien.

— Du coup, si quelqu’un vient le voir avec moi, ça ne change rien.

— Je ne sais pas si votre père sera d’accord, opposa l’assistante.

— Nathalie, il a précisé que je devais m’acquitter de toutes les activités prévues, et c’est ce que je fais. Il ne veut pas que j’invite des amis pour ne pas me disperser, mais ce ne sera pas le cas puisque de toute manière, je vais le regarder, ce film.

— Vous avez quartier libre durant le week-end. Peut-être que, samedi prochain, vous pourrez…

— Mon père n’a pas posé de restriction sur mes activités durant mon temps libre de la semaine, insista Adrien. Quelle différence cela fait-il que je sois seul dans ma chambre ou avec quelqu’un ?

— Pas de différence, reconnut-elle, mais votre père a toujours contrôlé vos visites.

— C’était l’année scolaire. Et j’ai pratiquement quinze ans, maintenant.

Nathalie observa le garçon. Il n’était pas suppliant, comme il savait l’être parfois pour la convaincre d’assouplir le règlement rigide imposé par son père. Cette fois-ci, il semblait prêt à en découdre. Elle le comprenait. Elle aussi était prête à se battre pour gagner un peu de bonheur. _Si cela doit se terminer en bataille_ , pensa-t-elle, _c’est à son père de la mener, pas à moi_.

— Je dois avoir le nom de cette personne pour l’insérer dans votre emploi du temps, céda Nathalie. Votre père y a accès, précisa-t-elle.

— Je comprends. Ce sera Marinette Dupain-Cheng, prononça-t-il sans se rendre compte que ses yeux s’étaient mis à briller à ce simple énoncé.

— Elle est inscrite de 15 h 20 à 17 h 10, conclut Nathalie de sa voix la plus neutre. Elle doit impérativement être partie à l’heure prévue.

— Je vous remercie, Nathalie.

*

— Maman, je peux inviter un ami, samedi ?

— Bien entendu, Marinette. Nous le connaissons ?

— C’est Adrien. Celui qui était dans ma classe. Il est déjà venu.

— Il restera pour déjeuner ?

— Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu’on sortira, je lui demanderai ce qu’il préfère. Et quand il sera là, ne nous apportez pas trop de gâteaux, il doit garder sa taille mannequin.

*

Dès qu’Adrien put s’isoler, il téléphona à Marinette.

— Tu es libre demain ? J’ai un trou entre 15 et 17 h. Je peux t’inviter chez moi.

— C’est super. Je viendrai avec plaisir. De mon côté, ma mère est prête à te recevoir samedi. Mais on peut sortir pour manger ensemble et aller chez moi après, précisa Marinette.

— Je préférerais qu’on déjeune dehors mais si quelqu’un nous prend en photo ce sera sur les réseaux sociaux en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour dire Miaou. On a eu de la chance dimanche dernier au Luxembourg.

— Je vois. Tu veux venir après manger, alors ?

— Bof, j’en ai marre de manger seul. Ça t’ennuie si je me joins à vous ?

— Pas du tout. Je ne voulais pas t’imposer mes parents, c’est tout. Mon père est un peu excessif, des fois, même s’il s’est beaucoup calmé ces derniers temps.

— Au moins, c’est dans le but de te faire plaisir.

— C’est vrai, je n’ai pas à me plaindre. 

Adrien précisa les horaires exacts pour le lendemain, puis les amoureux utilisèrent le temps restant à se dire des mots doux.

*

Marinette se sentit nerveuse quand elle sonna au portail de la magnifique maison des Agreste. Adrien lui avait assuré que son père ne serait pas là, mais la glaciale Nathalie la mettait mal à l’aise, bien que son amoureux lui ait appris qu’elle pouvait être très sympa avec lui. Elle dut retenir son sursaut quand la caméra sortit de sa niche dans le mur. Elle déclina son identité d’une voix tremblante.

Heureusement, Adrien était dans le hall quand elle y pénétra. Sous le regard attentif de Nathalie, il lui adressa un large sourire et l’invita à monter à l’étage. Ils gravirent l’escalier côte à côte, sans se toucher, n’osant même pas se faire la bise. Mais une fois la porte de sa chambre refermée sur eux, Adrien serra Marinette dans ses bras et couvrit son visage de petits baisers. Dans un premier temps, elle lui rendit son étreinte puis le repoussa doucement.

— Si Nathalie ou ton père entrait ! opposa-t-elle.

— Nathalie frappe avant et mon père n’est pas là.

— Et s’il revenait ?

Adrien aurait pu argumenter mais il ne voulait pas mettre sa petite amie mal à l’aise dès sa première visite. Puis il remarqua quelque chose :

— Oh, tu portes le collier !

— Il est temps, non ? répondit-elle en passant la main sur le motif qui les représentait.

— Ça me fait plaisir, dit-il d’une voix émue.

— À moi aussi, tu sais. Merci de me l’avoir offert. Même avant de savoir que c’était toi, cela m’avait touchée.

Il ne put s’empêcher de l’embrasser de nouveau et elle se laissa faire. Il n’abusa cependant pas de la situation et s’éloigna finalement :

— Tu veux jouer ? proposa-t-il en montrant les manettes qu’il avait sorties. Ou regarder un film, j’ai plein de chaînes de streaming.

Ils se mirent d’accord sur un film de superhéros.

— Ils sont moins classes que certains que je ne nommerais pas, commenta Adrien après une demi-heure de visionnage. Mais les capes, ça en jette. On devrait les conseiller à Ladybug et Chat Noir.

— C’est pas pratique du tout, opposa Marinette. C’est un truc à s’accrocher à tout ce qui dépasse. D’ailleurs, les héros qui ont des capes savent voler. Depuis quand Ladybug et Chat Noir ont ce pouvoir ?

— N’importe quoi ! s’indigna Adrien. Fantômette a une cape et elle ne vole pas. Pareil pour Batman.

— Batman sait voler, objecta Marinette.

— Non, il plane. Et puis on s’en fiche. On parle de vrais héros, là. Ils ont le droit d’avoir une cape s’ils le veulent. Na !

Ils étaient en plein débat sur les avantages et inconvénients des capes, quand la sonnerie de leurs téléphones leur signala une alerte Akuma.

Ils échangèrent un regard agacé avant de se lever en soupirant :

— Quand faut y aller, maugréa Adrien.

Leurs kwamis les avaient abandonnés lors de leurs baisers de retrouvailles. Ils avaient trouvé refuge dans le nid que Plagg s’était aménagé en haut de la bibliothèque. Ils rejoignirent rapidement leur porteur.

— Plagg, Tikki, transforme-moi, dirent les héros à l’unisson.

— Après toi, ma Lady, invita Chat Noir en lui désignant la fenêtre.

*

Trois quarts d’heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour.

Chat noir fit un salto avant à partir du rebord de sa fenêtre avant de se détransformer. Ladybug sauta simplement dans la pièce avant d’en faire autant.

— Crâneur ! le taquina Marinette.

— Certains ont naturellement la classe, prétendit Adrien. Mais je continue à penser qu’une cape soulignerait mon élégance innée.

— Camembert ! intervint Plagg sans qu’on sache s’il demandait à son porteur de se taire ou de le nourrir – sans doute les deux à la fois.

Ils donnèrent à manger à leurs kwamis avant de reprendre place sur le canapé. Le film, qu’Adrien avait laissé tourner pour leur servir d’alibi, était presque terminé.

— Tu parles d’un rendez-vous, grogna le jeune homme. J’ai le droit à un petit bisou, au moins ?

Marinette s’exécuta volontiers jusqu’à ce qu’un coup frappé à la porte la fasse bondir à l’autre bout du sofa.

— Il est l’heure, annonça Nathalie après être entrée. Vous devez partir dans cinq minutes, Adrien.

Les amoureux se séparèrent après un dernier regard et un petit signe de main.

*

Adrien était en train de se mettre au lit ce soir-là, quand il entendit toquer au carreau. Quand il en identifia la source, il se précipita à la fenêtre. Il avait laissé le battant ouvert pour profiter de la fraîcheur nocturne, et Ladybug avait déjà sauté dans la pièce le temps qu’il la rejoigne.

— On a une alerte ? s’inquiéta-t-il. Je n’ai rien entendu.

— Non, tout va bien, le rassura-t-elle en se détransformant. Je venais juste pour te dire bonsoir.

Il en resta stupéfait :

— Juste pour ça ? se fit-il confirmer.

— Juste pour ça, affirma-t-elle en l’enlaçant.

Ils se câlinèrent un moment puis elle déclara :

— Au lit, jeune homme.

Amusé, il se laissa accompagner vers le fond de sa chambre.

— Tu t’es bien lavé les dents ? s’enquit-elle d’une voix faussement sévère, pleinement dans son rôle.

— T’en fais pas, c’est pas le genre de chose que tu oublies quand tu veux faire du mannequinat, répondit-il d’un ton désabusé.

Elle lui serra la main avec compassion, et il se glissa sous ses draps.

— Bonne nuit, Adrien, souffla-t-elle en l’embrassant sur le front.

— Bonne nuit, Marinette.

Elle termina par un léger baiser sur les lèvres, puis se transforma et sortit par la fenêtre.

Adrien s’endormit en souriant.

*

Le samedi, c’est avec des fleurs que le mannequin se présenta à la boulangerie, un peu emprunté.

Très vite, Sabine Cheng sut le mettre à l’aise. Elle lui demanda ce qu’il apprenait en chinois, lança quelques phrases simples dans sa langue natale avant de complexifier ses propos. Finalement, elle le complimenta sur son niveau et la précision de sa prononciation.

Puis ils passèrent à table. Tom les rejoindrait plus tard, quand Sabine prendrait sa place derrière le comptoir. Le couple de boulangers était parti une semaine à Royan le mois précédent. Adrien connaissait la ville car il y avait déjà fait des séjours.

— Quel dommage que Marinette n’ait pas voulu venir, regretta Sabine, c’était si beau.

— Moi, je suis contente que vous ayez pu y aller en amoureux et je me suis beaucoup amusée chez Alya, répondit cette dernière.

Adrien lui lança un regard entendu. Il savait pourquoi la jeune fille ne pouvait se permettre de quitter Paris. Il espérait que son père ne l’obligerait jamais à partir. Être contraint de rendre son Miraculous lui crèverait le cœur. Il n’imaginait pas sa vie sans les espaces de liberté qu’il avait gagnés. Il savait aussi qu’il ne serait jamais sorti avec Marinette s’ils n’avaient pas eu le surplus d’assurance donné par leurs réussites.

En pensant à la vie qui serait la sienne sans Chat Noir et Marinette, il fut saisi d’un vertige. Malgré la présence de Sabine, il prit la main de son amoureuse. Celle-ci lui sourit tendrement et l’angoisse s’éloigna. 

Plus tard, dans la chambre de la jeune fille, Marinette beaucoup plus détendue qu’au manoir Agreste, accorda une longue séance de baisers à son petit ami. Puis ils se blottirent l’un contre l’autre et discutèrent tranquillement, le tout entrecoupé de rires, embrassades et chatouilles. Depuis l’épisode du Luxembourg, ils se parlaient tous les jours au téléphone, mais rien ne valait cette conversation en tête à tête où ils pouvaient tactilement exprimer leur tendresse l’un envers l’autre.

— Alya m’a demandé si on voulait sortir avec Nino et elle, l’informa Marinette. Qu’en penses-tu ?

— Tu lui as dit que ce n’était pas la peine de disparaître pour nous laisser tous les deux ?

— Oui, et je pense qu’elle a très envie de nous observer enfin en couple. Et elle s’est tellement investie pour m’aider à me déclarer que je peux difficilement lui refuser ça. Son obstination à défendre une cause perdue mérite une petite récompense, tu ne crois pas ?

— Comme tu veux, ma puce, répondit-il en l’embrassant dans le cou.

— Hé, pourquoi tu m’appelles comme ça ? s’indigna-t-elle en le repoussant. Tu penses que je suis un insecte nuisible, peut-être ?

— Mais non, juste un petit insecte qui saute très haut. Et puis c’est très mignon, comme surnom.

— J’ai l’impression de transmettre la peste, se plaignit Marinette. Si tu veux mon avis, tu es trop influencé par ta forme féline.

— Mais non, ma puce.

— Mais si, mon canard.

— Canard ? protesta-t-il. Le palmipède qui se dandine avec une queue en éventail ? C’est une insulte à ma grâce innée.

— C’est très mignon comme surnom, lui renvoya-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

— C’est un truc à finir sur la table pour Noël, gémit Adrien.

— Tu confonds avec la dinde, opposa Marinette 

— C’est le pire surnom qu’on m’ait donné, affirma-t-il.

— Tu préfères Adrichou ? s’enquit malicieusement Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre Cape ou pas cape vient d’un recueil de nouvelles, écrit par Joy Misty Holy, qui s’intitule Une nuit sur les toits de Paris. Merci à elle de m’avoir laissé reprendre ce titre que j’aimais bien. Je vous recommande la nouvelle où nos héros expliquent pourquoi ni l’un ni l’autre n’ont de cape. Et puis pendant que vous y êtes, vous pouvez lire tous les chapitres, ils sont excellents (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13110600/18/).  
> La vision que nous avons des capes de héros a pour origine la séquence du film Les indestructibles, où la costumière pour héros, Edna, explique pourquoi elle ne veut pas créer de costumes avec une cape (No cape!).


	6. Le rire de son fils

Gabriel sortait de son bureau, quand Adrien dégringola l’escalier et traversa le hall comme une flèche, un sourire aux lèvres.

— À ce soir, Père, lança-t-il d’une voix guillerette.

Une fois que son fils eut franchi le seuil de la maison, le styliste se tourna vers Nathalie.

— Où allait Adrien ?

— A son stage de basket, Monsieur.

— Ne le trouvez-vous pas changé ces derniers temps ?

— Ses dernières photos étaient très bonnes. 

Gabriel retourna à son bureau et sur son ordinateur ouvrit le dossier où se trouvaient les clichés de la dernière séance de son fils. Puis il consulta ensuite un autre fichier.

— Nathalie ? 

— Oui, Monsieur.

— Que veut dire « MDC » sur l’emploi du temps de mon fils depuis deux semaines ?

— Il invite parfois une amie durant son temps libre.

— Quelle amie ?

— Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Une camarade de classe.

— Il ne me semble pas avoir donné mon accord.

— Adrien n’a pris aucun retard dans son emploi du temps et j’ai veillé à ce qu’il fasse ses exercices de chinois et de piano, fit valoir Nathalie. Et comme vous venez de le constater, cela a une influence positive sur son travail de mannequin.

— Ce n’est pas le seul aspect à prendre en compte. Je ne veux pas qu’il fréquente n’importe qui.

— Adrien grandit et a davantage besoin d’interactions sociales. J’ai pensé qu’il serait plus facile de contrôler ceux qui viennent ici plutôt que les rencontres qu’il pourrait se faire sur les réseaux sociaux.

Gabriel médita l’argument.

— Et c’est toujours la même fille qu’il invite ?

— Elle n’est venue que trois fois, Monsieur.

— Y a-t-il quelque chose entre eux ? s’enquit-il finalement.

— Adrien ne m’en a pas fait part. 

— Et vous n’avez rien remarqué ?

— En ma présence, ils se comportent en bons amis.

— Et que font-ils ensemble ?

— Il me semble qu’ils regardent des films, Monsieur.

— Faites des recherches approfondies sur cette fille. Je ne veux ni intrigants ni parasites autour d’Adrien.

Nathalie tapota sur sa tablette puis annonça :

— Une note détaillée est dans votre boîte mail, Monsieur.

Gabriel, qui commençait à se demander si Nathalie n’avait pas fait preuve de négligence, hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

— Parfait. Pouvez-vous m’en faire un résumé ?

D’une voix monocorde, Nathalie s’exécuta :

— Marinette Dupain-Cheng, fille de Tom Dupain et de Sabine Cheng, qui possèdent conjointement un fond en boulangerie. Marinette était dans la classe d’Adrien l’année dernière. Elle est décrite par ses camarades comme très gentille, très agréable mais affreusement maladroite. Ella a eu son brevet avec mention bien et a été admise dans le même lycée qu’Adrien pour la prochaine année scolaire. Ne semble n’avoir ni mauvaises fréquentations ni mauvaises habitudes. Elle a gagné le concours de stylisme que vous avez organisé au collège de votre fils et vous avez qualifié son travail d’intéressant. Mme Bourgeois, au vu de sa réalisation, a proposé de l’emmener avec elle aux États-Unis. Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng a décliné préférant rester auprès de ses parents.

— Elle ne semble pas bien ambitieuse, estima Gabriel. Faites-moi savoir la prochaine fois qu’elle vient ici. Je veux pouvoir la juger par moi-même.

*

Adrien adorait aller chez Marinette. Pour commencer, il avait son lot de câlins et de baisers, alors que chez lui elle était beaucoup moins démonstrative, visiblement mal à l’aise à l’idée que quelqu’un les surprenne. Mais il y avait aussi les parents de Marinette. Il aimait le sourire de bienvenue qui l’accueillait quand il poussait la porte de la boulangerie, l’embrassade sur les joues de Sabine, la main chaude de Tom sur son épaule.

C’étaient des gens simples, pour qui son mannequinat, sa richesse et la renommée de son père ne signifiaient pas grand-chose. Il était apprécié pour ce qu’il était réellement au fond. Ils ne se contentaient pas de le voir comme le prétendant de leur fille unique. Ils l’interrogeaient sur ses goûts, ce qu’il aimerait faire plus tard. Ils s’intéressaient à la personne qu’il était, pas à l’image qu’il allait renvoyer aux autres.

Adrien n’ignorait pas que s’il faisait le moindre mal à leur fille, il serait à jamais banni de cette maison. Cependant, l’affection qu’ils lui prodiguaient sans condition était un baume pour le cœur avide d’amour de l’adolescent.

*

Gabriel Agreste descendit de la voiture et s’engouffra dans le vestibule. Nathalie l’y attendait debout, avec son éternelle tablette à la main.

— Est-elle arrivée ? demanda le maître de maison.

— Il y a un quart d’heure, Monsieur.

— Où sont-ils ?

— Dans la chambre d’Adrien. J’ai vu qu’il avait sorti deux consoles de jeux.

Gabriel soupira devant la futilité des occupations des adolescents. Dire que certains parents laissaient leurs enfants se crétiniser à longueur de journée sous prétexte que c’étaient les vacances scolaires. Lui au moins s’occupait correctement de son fils !

Il dépassa l’assistante et monta l’escalier, sans voir le regard inquiet de Nathalie. Il les entendit avant même d’atteindre la chambre d’Adrien. Des exclamations puis des éclats de rire : l’un perlé, nettement féminin, et un autre, plus grave qu’il ne connaissait pas. Il se demanda si Nathalie n’avait pas omis de lui préciser qu’un autre camarade était avec eux.

Il s’arrêta brusquement en réalisant que c’était celui d’Adrien. Le rire de son fils. Il ne l’avait pas entendu depuis des mois, des années. Son fils avait mué entre temps, et le gloussement enfantin s’était mué en un éclat plus viril, qui lui était parfaitement inconnu.

Il serra les poings. Bientôt, tout rentrerait dans l’ordre et le rire de son fils résonnerait partout dans la maison. Il en faisait le serment !

Revenant à l’instant présent, il toqua à la porte et pénétra dans la pièce d’un même mouvement. Les deux adolescents, étaient vautrés sur le canapé, épaule contre épaule, tenant chacun une manette de jeu, les yeux fixés sur l’écran géant accroché au mur.

Ils sursautent à son arrivée. Adrien perdit immédiatement son sourire tandis que la fille laissait maladroitement tomber sa console et devenait rouge pivoine. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et bégaya :

— Bon... bon… bonjour, Monsieur Agreste.

Adrien avança et se plaça à côté de son amie dans un geste de protection qui agaça son père : que lui avait-il dit pour que cette bécasse soit effrayée à son approche ? Il n’allait pas la manger.

— Père, dit simplement Adrien soudain très sérieux.

À ce moment, une explosion satura l’écran et une musique tonitruante se fit entendre. Sans doute avaient-ils perdu leur partie mais ni l’un ni l’autre ne sembla s’en soucier. La fille tentait sans succès de faire bonne figure, et son fils avait une expression complètement neutre.

— Nous… nous avons travaillé pendant… Je veux dire avant. Madame Bustier nous a conseillé des jeux… non, des livres à dire… à lire, finit par bredouiller l’invitée en se dandinant d’un pied sur l’autre.

Impassible, Gabriel regardait l’adolescente se carboniser toute seule. Dommage. Elle avait un bon coup de crayon. Mais pour survivre, et a fortiori percer, dans le monde de la mode, il fallait avoir des tripes. Cette pauvre fille en était visiblement dépourvue. Gabriel détestait ceux qui n’avaient pas le courage d’affronter les obstacles se dressant devant eux. Il n’avait pas plus de patience pour les faibles que pour les incapables.

Il envisagea de la terroriser encore un peu, mais se souvint du rire de son fils. Émilie serait bientôt de retour mais en attendant… Il allait faire avec ce qu’il avait sous la main.

Nathalie n'avait pas tort. Tant qu'il serait entiché de cette gourde, Adrien ne regardait pas ailleurs et resterait prévisible. Le temps venu, il serait toujours temps de renvoyer cette petite chose insignifiante à ses gribouillis et de trouver une compagne digne de son fils.

— Ce sont les vacances, daigna-t-il leur concéder avec magnanimité. Vous pouvez vous amuser, les enfants.

*

Alors que la porte se refermait derrière le célèbre styliste, Marinette se laissa glisser sur le sol.

— Mais pourquoi je suis si ridicule ? se lamenta-t-elle. Je suis passée pour une parfaite idiote.

— Tu es très mignonne quand tu rougis, assura Adrien en s’asseyant près d’elle. Et ce que tu as dit était parfaitement compréhensible.

— Adrien, tu es adorable, mais je sais l’effet que je fais quand je perds tous mes moyens. Tu es même très bien placé pour le savoir.

— Mais je désirais quand même être ton ami, rappela-t-il. J’admirais énormément toutes tes qualités.

— Sauf que ton père ne verra rien d’autre de moi que l’imbécile de tout à l’heure, gémit Marinette. Si tu savais combien je me déteste quand je suis ainsi.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, Marinette, tenta de la consoler Tikki. Le père d’Adrien peut comprendre qu’il t’impressionne. C’est quelqu’un de célèbre. Il doit avoir l’habitude.

— Il est certain qu’il vaut mieux avoir de l’entraînement, commenta Plagg.

— Plagg !! le tancèrent immédiatement Adrien et Tikki.

— Allons, encore une partie, proposa Adrien pour changer de sujet.

Il se demanda comment redorer le blason de Marinette auprès de son père. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir que l’image qu’il devait avoir retenue d’elle était désastreuse. Il savait qu’il était inutile de prévoir un moment plus long pour donner à son père l’occasion de mieux découvrir la jeune fille. Elle ne pourrait jamais dépasser sa timidité.

Quel dommage qu’il ne puisse lui révéler qu’elle était Ladybug ! Son père ne manquerait pas de réaliser à quel point elle était extraordinaire.

*

Marinette finit par décider qu’il était temps qu’elle prévienne Maître Fu de la découverte qu’ils avaient faite. Elle craignait sa décision, mais moins que deux mois auparavant. Même s’ils perdaient leurs Miraculous – et Adrien la possibilité de sortir de chez lui sans permission – leur relation, maintenant stabilisée, lui donnait du courage. 

Elle se présenta donc chez le grand gardien et exposa la situation. Maître Fu ne parut pas surpris. Il la rassura. Il ne voulait pas que cette découverte intervienne trop tôt mais, comme tout semblait bien se passer, il n’avait aucune raison de changer quoi que ce soit. 

Marinette repartit immensément soulagée et s’empressa d’envoyer un message à Adrien pour le mettre au courant.

*

La fin du mois d’août arriva bien trop vite au goût de Marinette, Adrien et leurs amis. Sur l’initiative de Nino, toute leur ancienne classe se retrouva au restaurant quelques jours avant la rentrée. Dans un premier temps, Adrien ne reçut pas l’autorisation d’y aller, mais Chloé alla en personne demander à Gabriel Agreste de le laisser venir avec elle, prétendant qu’elle ne pouvait y aller sans cavalier. Elle passa donc prendre le mannequin dans sa limousine pour rejoindre les autres – bien évidemment, il n’était pas question qu’ils s’y rendent en transport en commun.

Marinette n’avait que moyennement goûté cet arrangement. Déjà, devoir un service à Chloé hérissait l’héroïne. Et les voir arriver ensemble serait humiliant (elle savait que sur ce point, elle pouvait compter sur Chloé). Elle avait cependant caché ses sentiments à Adrien, sachant qu’il appréciait son amie d’enfance. Elle était également consciente que la permission obtenue était inespérée. Il aurait été trop triste de revoir tous ses amis alors que son amoureux était seul chez lui.

Elle dut faire appel à tout son sang froid quand Adrien arriva avec sa cavalière. Chloé avait soigné son entrée : ils étaient les derniers et s’étaient retrouvés le point de mire de tout le groupe ; elle s’accrochait au bras de son compagnon avec un air de propriétaire parfaitement horripilant ; Adrien, bien élevé, lui prit sa veste avec égard pour la débarrasser ; enfin, pour conclure en beauté, la fille du maire l’attrapa par le bras, lui chuchota à l’oreille un message qui le fit sourire, avant de le libérer pour qu’il puisse saluer tous les autres.

Marinette supporta ces provocations avec stoïcisme, sous le regard désolé et choqué de ses camarades. Selon Alya, aucun d’eux n’était au courant de l’avancée de ses relations avec Adrien. Tous pensaient donc qu’elle avait le cœur brisé de le voir si proche de Chloé. Si elle n’avait pas eu une conversation tendre avec son amoureux une heure auparavant, l’épreuve aurait sans doute été plus rude. Mais elle était assurée des sentiments qu’Adrien lui portait. Seules les manigances de l’insupportable fille du maire pouvaient la toucher.

— Ils font un si beau couple, s’extasia Lila qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Tu ne trouves pas, Marinette ?

— Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, répondit-elle calmement, malgré son envie de gifler la reine des menteuses.

Après avoir fait le tour de tous ses camarades, Adrien arriva de leur côté. La bise qu’il fit à Marinette fut aussi rapide et amicale que celles qu’il avait octroyées aux autres filles. Mais la pression affectueuse qu’il exerça discrètement sur sa main fit toute la différence pour l’ancienne déléguée de classe. Elle en devint rose d’émotion, ce qui n’étonna personne.

Quand Adrien eut salué tout le monde, il revint vers Marinette. Alya, qui s’était placée à dessin à côté de son amie, proposa :

— Tu veux prendre ma place ? Je vais aller près de Nino.

— Merci Alya, accepta le mannequin qui s’installa sans façon auprès de sa camarade.

Le reste de la classe les observa avant de concentrer son attention sur Chloé qui s’était assise à côté de Sabrina à l’autre bout de la table. Le sourire moqueur de la peste fit comprendre à l’assemblé que quelque chose s’était joué dans leur dos. D’un même mouvement, toutes les têtes pivotèrent de nouveau en direction de Marinette et Adrien. Ce dernier eut à son tour un sourire malicieux – bien trop Chat Noir au goût de sa petite amie – avant de mettre son bras sur les épaules de sa voisine.

— Vous sortez ensemble ! s’écria Rose.

— On peut dire ça, confirma Adrien pendant que Marinette reprenait ses anciennes habitudes en rougissant violemment.

— Bah ! c’est pas trop tôt, jugea Alix qui tendit la main vers Kim qui fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un billet.

— Et lequel de vous deux s’est déclaré en premier ? demanda Mylène.

Les deux amoureux échangèrent un regard complice.

— Moi, répondit Adrien.

— J’en étais sûr qu’elle n’y arriverait jamais ! commenta Kim en tendant la main vers Alix qui lui rendit des pièces.

Marinette laissa tomber sa tête sur la table, morte de honte.

— L’important, c’est qu’ils se soient finalement parlé, dit gentiment Rose.

— C’est juste qu’ils n’étaient pas très doués, plaisanta Alya.

Marinette releva le visage pour tomber sur le regard venimeux de Lila.

— Bon, tout ça est bien gentil, mais maintenant que le monde est là, si on mangeait, proposa Kim.

Toute la classe approuva et Lila détourna la tête d’un air dégoûté.

Le repas fut chaleureux, chacun racontant ses vacances et indiquant où il continuerait ses études. L’ancienne classe se trouvait dispersée dans plusieurs lycées. Malgré la bonne ambiance, ils étaient conscients qu’ils allaient prendre des chemins divergents et ils se désolaient à cette idée.

Marinette était heureuse de rester en compagnie d’Alya et Adrien (Nino serait dans un autre établissement, heureusement voisin), mais se serait bien passée d’avoir également Chloé. Elle espérait de ne pas retrouver Lila. Celle-ci affirmait avoir été prise dans un lycée d’élite mais Marinette n’y croyait pas trop. Sans doute qu’une « soudaine maladie » l’obligerait à se tourner vers des études plus communes.

Le restaurant avait une petite piste de danse. Le patron leur mit la sono, et ils purent se trémousser sur la musique. Quand vint le moment des slows, Adrien arriva à attirer Marinette à lui pour le premier mais Chloé parvint à se l’approprier pour le suivant. Marinette en profita pour discuter avec Nathaniel qui, malgré les regards nerveux qu’il jetait vers la piste, n’eut pas le courage de l’inviter.

Enfin, il fallut se quitter. Il y eut des larmes, des embrassades et des promesses de rester en contact. Chloé, dans un élan de générosité inexpliqué, proposa que sa voiture ramène également Marinette et Sabrina.

L’amie de Chloé fut la première à arriver chez elle. Ce fut ensuite Marinette qui fut déposée.

— T’inquiète pas, je vais bien m’occupe de lui, hein, Adrichou, prétendit la fille du maire en s’accrochant au bras de son ami d’enfance.

La brunette eut un sourire calculateur et Adrien réprima un éclat de rire. Quelque chose lui disait qu’une certaine coccinelle viendrait le border dans son lit le soir même.


	7. Des moments privilégiés

Le choc de la rentrée fut rude et les prit totalement au dépourvu.

Marinette était dans la classe d’Alya, ce qui la ravit, mais séparée d’Adrien qui se retrouva avec Chloé, ce qui lui plut beaucoup moins. La fille du maire se vanta d’en être l’instigatrice, et Marinette eut beaucoup de mal à maîtriser sa colère. Seul le regard inquiet de son petit ami la retint d’envoyer les livres scolaires qu’elle venait de récupérer à la figure de la peste. Elle se contenta de faire semblant de trébucher et de déverser ses manuels sur les pieds de Chloé.

Marinette était d’autant plus déçue qu’Adrien et elle s’étaient mis d’accord pour être très discrets sur leurs relations afin de ne pas en retrouver des images sur les réseaux sociaux. Ils ne se donnaient donc pas la main ni ne s’embrassaient en public. Ils avaient espéré être au moins à proximité durant les cours. Mais même ce réconfort leur était refusé.

Très vite, la difficulté des cours, la masse des devoirs, les nombreuses activités d’Adrien et ses obligations en tant que mannequin transformèrent leurs journées en course de fond. Pour compliquer les choses, le jeune homme s’était mis à grandir, et les modèles qui lui allaient parfaitement le mois précédent devaient être repris, ce qui multipliait les séances d’essayage.

À cela s’ajoutaient leurs interventions masquées. Elles furent plus espacées qu’à certaines périodes et se concentrèrent sur l’heure du déjeuner et la soirée. Manifestement, le Papillon avait des journées bien remplies lui aussi. Mais les lycéens manquaient de sommeil, ce qui nuisait sur leur concentration en classe. Leurs premières notes furent désastreuses ce qui leur fit craindre des réprimandes de la part de leurs parents.

Fatigués, dépassés, sur les nerfs et frustrés d’avoir si peu de temps à passer ensemble, Adrien et Marinette n’avaient plus aucune patience. Des disputes éclatèrent entre eux pour des broutilles durant les rares moments où ils arrivaient à se voir en tête à tête, ce qui leur mina encore plus le moral. Plusieurs fois, leurs kwamis, effrayés à l’idée qu’ils puissent se faire akumatiser, intervinrent pour calmer le jeu et leur conseiller de se calmer.

*

À la fin du mois de septembre, un combat en fin de soirée qui faillit tourner mal eut raison des nerfs de Ladybug. Une fois l’akuma purifié et la situation revenue à la normale, elle attrapa Chat Noir et l’entraîna sur les toits.

— Mais qu’est-ce qui t’as pris de te jeter sur lui comme ça ? Tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi ? explosa-t-elle dès qu’ils furent hors de vue des badauds.

— C’est de ta faute, protesta son coéquipier. Tu t’étais trop avancée. C’était la seule solution pour te protéger.

— J’étais parfaitement placée. Tu me prends pour une débutante ?

— Bien sûr, quand ça se passe mal, c’est toujours à cause de moi, se cabra Chat Noir. Côté mauvaise foi, tu deviens pire que Chloé.

Cette insulte suprême rendit Ladybug blême de rage. Sans un mot, elle de détourna et partit en direction de sa maison. Sans tenter de la rattraper, Chat Noir s’élança de son côté, tout aussi furieux.

*

Quand Ladybug regagna sa chambre par sa terrasse, elle se jeta sur son lit et se mit à pleurer, la tête dans l’oreiller pour ne pas réveiller ses parents.

Bientôt elle se détransforma et Tikki vint se frotter contre sa joue trempée.

— Tout s’arrangera dès demain, lui affirme-t-elle. Vous étiez simplement épuisés aujourd’hui.

— Il avait raison, gémit Marinette. Je me suis fait déborder par le vilain et je l’ai obligé à se mettre en danger. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, je le lui reproche. Et maintenant il me voit comme Chloé. Il va rompre, c’est sûr.

— Mais non, voyons.

— Le pire, c’est que cela ne changera rien. On n’arrive plus à se voir après les cours. Et en tant que héros, une fois le boulot terminé, on rentre chez nous finir nos devoirs et dormir.

— Vous allez trouver une solution.

Mais rien ne put consoler l’adolescente qui ne s’endormit qu’aux petites heures de l’aube. Le lendemain, elle n’entendit pas son réveil et ce fut sa mère qui vint la lever.

— Marinette, c’est l’heure… Mais tu ne t’es même pas déshabillée ! 

Elle sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais renonça.

— Prépare-toi vite, ma chérie, dit-elle simplement.

Une fois Sabine repartie, la jeune fille gémit en se rappelant la scène de la veille. Elle changea simplement de T-shirt et enfourna dans son sac cahiers et livres pris au hasard. Son humeur s’assombrit encore en pensant qu’elle n’avait pas terminé son travail. Il en était resté au point où il en était lorsque l’attaque akuma avait sonné.

— Prends une tartine, conseilla Sabine lorsqu’elle passa à la cuisine.

— Je n’ai pas faim, opposa-t-elle.

— Tu ne vas pas aller au lycée le ventre vide ! protesta sa mère.

Un coup de sonnette interrompit la discussion. Pensant que c’était le facteur qui était en avance, Sabine alla ouvrir. À sa grande stupéfaction, elle tomba nez à nez avec Adrien.

— Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Madame Cheng, mais je voudrais savoir si Marinette est encore là.

Elle n’eut pas le temps de répondre. Elle fut bousculée par sa fille qui se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme en pleurant.

— Je suis désolée, hoqueta Marinette. Tu avais raison. Tout est ma faute.

— Je n’aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, répondit-il. Pardon.

Sous le regard troublé de Sabine, les amoureux s’étreignirent, balbutiant des excuses et des mots d’amour. Ce début d’année posait beaucoup de problèmes à sa fille, c’était évident. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour l’aider.

— Désolée, les enfants, finit-elle par intervenir, mais il est temps d’aller au lycée. 

— Ma voiture nous attend en bas, précisa Adrien. 

Sabine glissa un croissant dans le sac que Marinette attrapa au vol avant de se lancer dans l’escalier. La boulangère eut tout juste le temps de confier la veste que sa fille avait oubliée à Adrien qui partit à sa suite. Dans le véhicule, sans se soucier de la présence du chauffeur, ils se blottirent dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

— Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, déclara Marinette.

— Ne t’en fais pas. Je sais ce que je vais faire. Je m’en occupe dès ce soir, décréta Adrien.

*

— Où est mon père ? demanda Adrien en pénétrant dans le hall à son retour du lycée.

— Dans son bureau, répondit Nathalie.

Elle ne précisa pas qu’il était occupé. Gilbert lui avait fait part de la conversation qui avait eu lieu dans sa voiture le matin même, et elle avait compris que le jeune homme n’attendrait pas gentiment son tour. En effet, il posa son sac de classe sur une des consoles de la monumentale entrée et pénétra dans le bureau paternel en prenant à peine le temps de frapper.

— Ce n’est pas le moment, réagit Gabriel Agreste en voyant son fils débarquer dans la pièce.

Sans plus faire attention à lui, il reporta son attention sur son écran. Il était en conférence vidéo avec son responsable de défilé, avec lequel il mettait au point les derniers détails de la fashion week qui débutait la semaine suivante.

— J’arrête le mannequinat, déclara froidement Adrien.

Le temps parut se figer. Après quelques secondes de sidération, Gabriel coupa la liaison vidéo. Nathalie, qui était sur le seuil et avait assisté à toute la scène, ferma la porte, laissant le père et le fils en tête à tête.

— Je n’ai pas de temps pour ta crise d’adolescence, signifia le styliste à son mannequin vedette.

— Je ne peux pas tenir le rythme, explicita Adrien. J’ai trop de travail en classe, trop d’activités extrascolaires. J’ai besoin de moments pour me détendre et pour dormir. Je suis fatigué et je n’arrive plus à me concentrer. C’est pour ça que mes notes ont chuté.

Gabriel prit le temps de regarder son fils. Il n’avait pas seulement grandi. Il avait maigri et on pouvait voir des cernes sous les yeux. Il fallait qu’il en touche un mot à la maquilleuse.

Puis il vit autre chose. Dans la posture du corps. Dans le regard. Dans le pli de la bouche.

Émilie était une femme profondément aimée pour sa générosité, sa chaleur, son humour. Cependant, sous cette gentillesse, se cachait une volonté de fer qui se manifestait très peu souvent mais qui était alors sans concession. À partir du moment où elle estimait devoir s’opposer à son entourage, elle ne montrait aucune faiblesse. C’est ainsi qu’elle s’était fait remarquer par Gabriel et avait gagné son cœur.

Il sut alors qu’il était parfaitement inutile de heurter son fils de front.

— Tu veux vraiment me laisser sans mannequin, à cinq jours du défilé, ruinant le travail d’une année entière ? demanda-t-il à la place. Que dirais-tu plutôt d’arrêter l’escrime ?

Adrien mesura l’ouverture qui lui était faite et infléchit sa position.

— Cela ne suffira pas. Je veux arrêter toutes mes activités extrascolaires.

— C’est hors de question ! s’indigna Gabriel. Il ne faut pas exagérer.

— Vous ne pouvez pas me trouver facilement un remplaçant ni mettre fin du jour au lendemain aux contrats avec les agences de photo, posa Adrien. Je propose que vous me dégagiez progressivement de mes obligations de mannequin et on verra l’année prochaine ce que je peux reprendre en cours supplémentaires.

Gabriel fixa sévèrement son fils, qui soutint le regard en serrant les dents.

— Et si j’accepte, tu continues à défiler ? se fit finalement confirmer le styliste.

Adrien hésita une seconde avant de tenter une dernière carte.

— Je veux pouvoir inviter mes amis et aller chez eux sans avoir à demander la permission à chaque fois.

— Je suppose qu’on parle d’une certaine mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.

— J’ai maintenant plusieurs amis, Père.

— Quand tu auras obtenu 16 de moyenne, négocia Gabriel.

— Pour atteindre cette note, j’ai besoin de travailler avec eux, défendit Adrien après quelques instants de réflexion.

— Dans ce cas, tu peux les voir, mais ce droit sera remis en cause à la fin de chaque trimestre en fonction de tes notes. Choisis bien tes relations.

— C’est d’accord, valida Adrien.

— Une dernière chose, ajouta Gabriel.

Son fils, qui s’était détendu, se crispa :

— Oui, Père ?

— Ta petite amie ne dort pas ici. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

— Oui, Père, confirma Adrien dont les joues s’étaient teintées d’un joli rose.

— Nous en avons fini. N’oublie pas le test lumière, dans deux heures.

— Bien, Père.

*

Adrien ressortit dans le hall en ayant l’impression de flotter. Il avait peine à croire à la réalité de la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Il dépassa sans les voir Nathalie et Gilbert qui interrompirent leur conversation en le regardant passer.

Il récupéra son sac puis regagna sa chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et laissa glisser ses affaires à terre. Il resta quelques secondes immobile, avant de lever les deux bras au ciel en criant :

— Je l’ai fait ! Tu as entendu ça, Plagg ? J’ai réussi !

— Bravo, gamin, j’avoue que tu m’as épaté sur ce coup-là. C’était beau comme un camembert coulant. 

— Plus de cours particuliers ! Au moins deux heures de plus à moi chaque jour. Faut que je prévienne Marinette.

Il se précipita sur son téléphone sans écouter les protestations de son kwami qui voulait être nourri.

— Marinette ! Devine où je suis !

— En route pour ton entraînement d’escrime ? demanda-t-elle, toujours étonnamment au fait de son emploi du temps.

Il lui fit un résumé de la discussion qu’il venait d’avoir.

— C’est merveilleux, Adrien ! s’extasia-t-elle. Je suis tellement contente pour toi.

— Sois prête à huit heures moins dix demain. Je passe te prendre en voiture.

— Ça aussi tu as eu le droit ?

— Non, sourit Adrien. Celui-là, je le prends sans demander.

*

C’est une Marinette rayonnante qui fit irruption dans la voiture qui venait de s’immobiliser devant chez elle, à l’heure convenue. Elle se jeta dans les bras d’Adrien.

— Je suis tellement heureuse lui confia-t-elle.

— Ceinture, grogna le chauffeur.

— Oui, désolée, s’excusa-t-elle en s’exécutant.

— Je suis trop content, exprima Adrien. Regarde mon nouvel emploi du temps.

Il l’avait reçu le matin même des mains de Nathalie.

— Ça change ! admira Marinette.

— Je peux venir faire mes devoirs chez toi ce soir ? s’enquit Adrien en lui prenant la main.

— C’est pas de refus. Je ne comprends rien aux maths pour demain. Tu pourras m’aider. Par contre, j’ai pu avancer en français. Tu dois avoir les mêmes exercices que moi.

Ils avaient le même professeur de français.

— J’ai pas eu le temps de finir le livre, gémit Adrien.

— Je te signalerai les passages à ne pas manquer et te ferai un résumé du reste, proposa Marinette. 

— Ça marche !

*

Ils profitèrent peu de leur nouvelle liberté. La semaine suivante, Adrien ne se rendit pas en classe pour se consacrer totalement aux défilés. Durant ses pauses, il envoyait des messages à Marinette ou faisait des siestes. Visiblement, son père avait pris à cœur ses problèmes de sommeil et veillait à ce qu’il puisse se reposer. « Mes cernes commençaient à être difficiles à cacher », commenta cyniquement le mannequin à l’intention de Marinette.

Bien que déçue qu’ils ne puissent même plus se croiser, la jeune fille se raccrochait à l’espoir qu’une fois l’événement terminé, ils profiteraient de l’emploi du temps allégé. Elle prévit également de fêter dignement l’anniversaire de son amoureux dès que possible. Le mannequin avait eu quinze ans cette semaine-là sans que cela n’influe sur l’emploi du temps de son styliste de père.

Il n’y eut aucune attaque d’akuma durant cette période. Ils furent partagés entre le soulagement (ils avaient besoin de repos) et la déception (cela leur aurait donné la possibilité d’échanger un baiser).

*

Enfin, Adrien put retourner en classe. Ses efforts n’étaient cependant pas terminés car il dut se préoccuper de ses notes. Il savait que son père serait intransigeant à ce sujet et ne voulait pas perdre son récent privilège d’avoir une vie sociale. Les deux amoureux passèrent donc beaucoup de temps ensemble mais à bûcher sur leurs devoirs. Le plus souvent, c’était au manoir Agreste. 

Adrien préférait aller chez Marinette car cette dernière était plus détendue dans sa chambre et plus encline à se laisser câliner. Mais le Papillon avait repris ses akumatisations à un rythme soutenu, comme pour rattraper la précédente accalmie. Or il leur était plus facile de s’éclipser de chez Adrien. En effet, les Dupain-Cheng avaient tendance à monter dans la mansarde de Marinette pour vérifier qu’ils allaient bien, alors qu’il semblait acquis que la chambre d’Adrien était un endroit sûr. Tant qu’ils paraissaient y rester, le personnel du styliste ne semblait pas trouver utile de s’inquiéter pour eux.

*

Une fois sa moyenne stabilisée, Adrien put enfin se consacrer à ses autres amis. Il en profita pour passer un peu de temps avec Nino et se préoccupa de Chloé.

Il réalisa alors que la rentrée avait été difficile également pour son amie d’enfance. Séparée de Sabrina qui était dans un autre établissement, et lui-même n’ayant pas de temps à lui consacrer, elle s’était retrouvée très isolée. Elle n’était pas très douée pour se faire de nouveaux amis et ses remarques acides avaient fait le vide autour d’elle.

De plus, elle ne pouvait plus compter sur la réputation de son père pour se tirer d’affaire. En effet, le proviseur de son lycée était fait d’un autre bois que Monsieur Damoclès et ne lui ménageait aucun traitement particulier. Enfin, n’ayant plus personne pour faire les devoirs à sa place, elle n’arrivait pas à gérer son temps et peinait à les rendre en temps et en heure.

Adrien lui proposa donc de se joindre à certaines de leurs séances de travail. Dire que Marinette n’en fut pas ravie serait un doux euphémisme. Par souci d’équité, Adrien invita aussi Alya mais celle-ci déclina, préférant rejoindre son propre amoureux.

Dans ces cas-là, ils se retrouvaient au CDI de leur établissement – les deux héros jugeaient qu’il y serait plus facile de trouver une excuse pour s’éclipser en cas d’attaque d’akuma. La première fois que les deux lycéennes se retrouvèrent seules – Adrien était allé emprunter un livre –, Chloé confia à Marinette de sa voix horripilante :

— Tu sais, ça ne m’amuse pas plus que ça de tenir la chandelle ! Enfin, je vais peut-être comprendre ce qu’il te trouve.

Marinette dut puiser tout au fond de ses réserves de patience pour ne pas lui répondre méchamment.

Curieusement, leur trio se révéla efficace : Adrien excellait en sciences, Chloé était plutôt bonne en histoire et en SES. Quant à Marinette, elle se débrouillait bien en français.

Heureusement, du point de vue de Marinette, ces séances restèrent limitées, car il ne pouvait pas indéfiniment disparaître des yeux de Chloé sans qu’elle se doute de quelque chose. Leur discrète relation amoureuse était l’excuse toute trouvée pour justifier leur désir de travailler en duo.

*

Il y avait cependant des moments privilégiés. Celui qu’Adrien et Marinette préféraient était les dix minutes qu’ils passaient ensemble le matin dans la voiture qui les amenait au lycée. 

Depuis leur mémorable dispute sur les toits, Adrien n’avait pas dérogé une seule fois à ce rituel matinal, excepté durant sa semaine de défilés. Il n’avait même plus besoin de le préciser à son garde du corps : le trajet matinal passait tout naturellement devant la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng et un bref arrêt permettait à Marinette de le rejoindre sur la banquette arrière. Elle était parfois sur le trottoir avec son petit déjeuner à la main ou ses baskets non lacées, mais elle ne les avait jamais fait attendre. Compte tenu des retards chroniques de la lycéenne, notamment le matin, Adrien y mesurait combien ces instants étaient importants pour elle.

C’était un moment tendre où ils se serraient l’un contre l’autre. Ils échangeaient des baisers, faisaient le plein de douceur pour affronter la journée. Ils n’évoquaient ni l’école, ni le travail, ni les vilains. Juste des mots doux murmurés pour se dire combien ils comptaient l’un pour l’autre, dans le dos impassible du chauffeur.

Adrien ignorait si son père avait été informé de ces détours. Il savait que parfois Nathalie et occasionnellement Gilbert le couvraient auprès de Gabriel. Mais il avait également remarqué que son père avait légèrement relâché la discipline de fer qu’il lui avait toujours imposée depuis la mémorable scène du bureau. Il était donc également possible que ce soit une tolérance de sa part.

Tout était loin d’être totalement gagné. Le mannequin avait l’impression que les séances photo étaient légèrement plus nombreuses depuis que l’emploi du temps s’était allégé. Adrien regrettait aussi l’escrime, activité qu’il aimait vraiment. Et il était triste de ne plus voir Kagami qu’il appréciait beaucoup. Mais il avait dû faire des choix, et il ne les regrettait pas.

Il estimait avoir trouvé un équilibre satisfaisant entre sa vie scolaire, sociale, amoureuse, professionnelle et héroïque. Il n’en demandait pas davantage.

*

Alya était ravie pour ses deux amis. Comme elle l’avait toujours pensé, ils allaient très bien ensemble. Même mieux que cela : ils étaient faits l’un pour l’autre. La première fois qu’elle les avait vus après qu’ils se soient enfin déclarés, elle avait été frappée par leur langage corporel. En silence, ils semblaient échanger tant de choses !

Que ce soit de la tendresse, de l’apaisement, des mises en garde, des suggestions, ils se regardaient puis réagissaient comme s’ils s’étaient parlé : sourire épanoui, retour au calme, retenue, action de concert. Cette complicité, construite en si peu de temps, était incroyable. Pour un peu, Alya en aurait été jalouse. Nino était parfois si lent à la comprendre. Elle avait abandonné l’idée de s’exprimer à demi-mot avec lui.

Même quand ils avaient été tous les deux si fatigués et énervés, ils avaient très rapidement réussi à se communiquer et avaient trouvé une solution pour régler leur problème. Ils n’en avaient été ensuite que plus unis.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui contrariait Alya. Elle savait qu’elle devrait lâcher l’affaire, que sans doute cela ne la regardait pas. Mais c’était plus fort qu’elle. Il s’était passé quelque chose d’important sous ses yeux qu’elle n’avait pas compris, et elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de chercher à résoudre ce mystère. Que diable Adrien avait-il pu dire à Marinette pour que leur relation change de manière si drastique après seulement dix minutes d’entretien ?

Qu’avait-il révélé pour que Marinette hésite à sortir avec lui ? Qu’avait-elle appris sur Adrien pour prendre ainsi du recul et le réévaluer ? Cela ne pouvait pas être négatif, au regard de l’adoration qu’elle avait maintenant à son égard. Et qu’avait-elle fait ou répondu pour qu’Adrien, après avoir été pendant des mois décontenancé par ses propos incohérents et ses maladresses, la vénère ainsi ?

Qu’avait-il pu découvrir sur elle qu’il ne savait pas ? Ne l’avait-il pas vu prendre la défense de tous ceux qu’elle considérait comme opprimés ? Avoir un mot gentil pour tous ? Se dévouer pour le bien-être de la classe ? Aider ses parents à la boulangerie ? Créer de magnifiques accessoires de mode ? Avait-il simplement eu une révélation et le lui avait dit ? Cela pourrait expliquer l’évolution de Marinette. Que son idole devienne son laudateur avait pu la déstabiliser ou lui donner davantage confiance en elle. Mais elle avait paru horrifiée dans cette salle de classe, stupéfaite, paniquée même, avant de se calmer. Non, cela ne collait pas. Elle avait appris quelque chose concernant Adrien qui l’avait mise mal à l’aise.

Alya se demanda quelle information, venant d’un garçon qu’elle connaissait, pourrait la surprendre ainsi. Évidemment, pour elle-même, la révélation suprême serait que Ladybug ou Chat Noir soit une de ses connaissances et le lui dise. Mais il ne fallait pas rêver. Adrien n’était pas Chat Noir. Pourquoi pas Marinette en Ladybug, pendant qu’on y était ? Ce serait trop génial. Même si Alya se sentirait stupide de n’y avoir pas pensé plus tôt.

Alya sourit pour elle-même en jouant la scène dans sa tête. Marinette lui disant : « _Il faut que je te dise. Ladybug, c’est mo_ i ». Alya imaginait sa surprise : « _Non, ce n’est pas possible ! Tu me fais marcher_ ». Et Marinette répondre : « _Mais pourquoi crois-tu que c’est toi et Nino que j’ai choisis pour être Rena Rouge et…_ »

Les yeux d’Alya s’écarquillèrent pendant que sa mâchoire se mettait à pendre. _Quoi ? Attends ? On rembobine, là !_ Pourquoi avait-elle pensé ça ? Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. 

OK, pourquoi avait-elle été choisie en premier lieu pour recevoir le Miraculous du Renard ? Parce que c’étaient ses sœurs qui avaient été akumatisées. Mais… comment Ladybug, l’avait-elle su ? Comment avait-elle pu lui faire confiance pour rendre le Miraculous après l’avoir utilisé ? Et Nino ? Avait-il reçu le sien parce qu’il était son petit ami et était prêt à tout pour la sauver ? Une fois de plus, comment Ladybug pouvait-elle le savoir ?

Et le livre d’histoire ? Ce livre perdu qui avait fait supposer à Alya que Ladybug était dans leur collège ? Hypothèse que Marinette n’avait même pas accepté de considérer. Elles avaient même failli se disputer à ce sujet. Y avait-il une bonne raison pour que Marinette veuille lui faire abandonner cette idée ?

_Non, non, non_. Cela allait trop loin. Ça non plus ne tenait pas debout. Adrien aurait révélé à Marinette qu’il était Chat Noir, et elle lui aurait répondu : « _Comme ça tombe bien, je suis Ladybug » !_ », et ils seraient repartis bras dessus, bras dessous ? C’était grotesque !

Sauf qu’en fait… Marinette avait commencé par faire des gestes de dénégation. N’aurait-il pas été plus logique qu’elle lui rie au nez ? Mais de toute façon, c’était inepte. Chat Noir n’aurait jamais révélé son identité juste parce qu’il avait subitement eu un coup de cœur pour sa camarade de classe. Par contre…. À moins… S’il avait compris qu’elle était Ladybug, il lui aurait révélé qu’il le savait et aurait à son tour tombé le masque.

Et là… ça commençait à mieux coller. Il lui disait « _J’ai compris qui tu étais_ » et elle niait farouchement. Il ajoutait « _Et moi, je suis Chat Noir_ », et elle le regardait estomaquée. Ensuite elle paniquait et il la calmait. Il la faisait rire (Chat Noir avait toujours une blague dans son sac) et elle le regardait en face, reconnaissant son partenaire. Adrien, de son côté, admirait l’héroïne au-delà de la collégienne maladroite. Marinette, qui n’avait jamais tellement été fan de Chat Noir, hésitait à sortir avec lui.

Alya avait enfin une explication qui tenait la route et qui collait parfaitement avec ce qu’elle avait observé. Et ensuite… _Houla, on se calme._ Ce n’était qu’une hypothèse foireuse, amusante, excitante, mais sans le moindre commencement de preuve. Le livre d’histoire lui avait servi de leçon : toujours recouper ses informations. Ne pas sauter sur la première idée venue. Savoir se remettre en question.

D’accord. Donc, dans l’ordre : 

– Avait-elle déjà vu Marinette et Ladybug ou Adrien et Chat Noir en même temps ?

– Chat Noir et Ladybug avaient-ils semblé avoir des informations que seuls Adrien ou Marinette pouvaient avoir ?

– Adrien ou Marinette avaient-ils eu des empêchements pendant que les héros étaient à l’œuvre (avoir été la victime d’un akumatisé, par exemple)

– Adrien ou Marinette avaient-ils laissé échapper une information que seuls les héros pouvaient connaître ?

Alya prit une feuille de papier pour noter ce qui lui viendrait à l’esprit et ralluma son ordinateur pour fouiller dans ses archives.

*

Après une nuit quasi blanche, Alya n’avait aucune certitude, mais n’avait pas non plus trouvé d’éléments s’opposant à son hypothèse. Elle avait même ajouté des indices qui n’étaient pas totalement probants mais qui allaient dans le bon sens : le fait que Marinette lui ait obtenu une entrevue avec Ladybug après avoir cru avoir effacé sa vidéo. La rapidité d’intervention des deux héros quand un incident intervenait dans leur collège. Et puis surtout la nouvelle attitude de ses amis. Marinette, plus sûre d’elle et Adrien devenant taquin. Cela pouvait être lié aux bienfaits que leur apportait leur relation, mais le rapprochement avec le caractère des héros de Paris était troublant.

Alya décida que le temps des hypothèses était terminé. Place à l’investigation


	8. Crise de panique

Le mois de novembre fut froid et pluvieux. Certaines interventions héroïques furent pénibles et rendues dangereuses par les toits humides.

_S.Cheng – 7h10  
_ Bonjour Adrien. Ce matin, Marinette a de la fièvre.

Je la garde à la maison, inutile de venir

_Adrien – 7h15  
_ C’est grave ?

_S.Cheng – 7h16  
_ Non, mais elle a besoin de se reposer.

_Adrien – 7h16  
_ Je passerai ce soir après ma séance de photo, si cela vous convient.

Je lui apporterai les cours

_S.Cheng – 7h17  
_ Entendu. À ce soir.

*

Une attaque d’akuma se déclencha alors qu’Adrien posait encore. Heureusement, il avait réussi à convaincre son équipe technique qu’il était très effrayé par ces manifestations magiques et il avait le droit de se réfugier dans sa loge durant les attaques. Le Gorille ou Nathalie se postaient devant sa porte pour la garder et lui-même tirait le verrou pour que personne ne puisse constater son absence. Un vasistas lui permettait de s’échapper par une petite cour sombre.

Il se dépêcha donc d’aller à la rencontre du vilain, préoccupé par le fait que sa Lady ne pourrait pas venir. Arriverait-il à détruire l’akuma avec son Cataclysme au lieu de le purifier ? Allait-il s’en tirer tout seul ? Il le fallait, décida-t-il. Après tout, elle y arrivait bien quand il avait le malheur de se faire akumatiser ou mettre hors de combat.

Il commença à se battre, tentant d’être plus attentif que d’habitude, sachant que son point faible était son impétuosité. Au bout de dix minutes d’attaques infructueuses, il vit une silhouette rouge arriver péniblement. Il se démena encore davantage pour attirer l’attention sur lui, mais le vilain repéra sa partenaire, et il n’était pas difficile de voir qu’elle était mal en point. Elle devint alors sa cible privilégiée.

Chat Noir fit son possible pour la protéger. Il se mit en danger comme il l’avait rarement fait, terrifié par l’idée que Ladybug puisse être blessée. 

— Lance ton Luky Charm ! finit-il par supplier après une attaque évitée d’un cheveu.

Il se lança dans une série d’attaques pour lui en donner le temps. Une minute plus tard, il la vit lui faire signe de le rejoindre. Il se précipita et la prit dans ses bras pour s’éloigner du champ de bataille. Cachés derrière une cheminée, ils eurent quelques instants de répit, suffisamment pour qu’elle lui donne le pot de chambre qu’elle avait reçu et lui confie ses instructions.

Deux minutes plus tard, il utilisait son Cataclysme sur la chaussure de son ennemi et l’akuma s’envolait. Au prix d’un gros effort, Ladybug le purifia avant de tomber à genoux.

— N’oublie pas de tout remettre en place, souffla-t-elle à son partenaire.

Chat Noir lança le pot pendant qu’elle murmurait la formule puis, pendant que la magie opérait, il se précipita vers l’héroïne qui vacillait. Il la récupéra et, sans se préoccuper de l’akumatisé, partit par les toits pour la ramener chez elle. Durant le trajet, elle se détransforma et une Tikki affolée se blottit contre sa porteuse.

Il atterrit en catastrophe sur la terrasse de l’immeuble de Marinette. Alors qu’il s’avançait vers la lucarne qui permettait de rejoindre la chambre de son amie, il réalisa que le buste de Sabine Cheng en dépassait. Elle l’avait forcément vu arriver.

— Je… Elle..., commença Chat Noir, tentant de trouver une explication valable.

— C’est bon, Adrien, répondit la mère de sa petite amie. Pose-là sur son lit et aide-moi à lui donner son médicament. J’ai bien l’impression que sa fièvre est remontée.

Chat Noir commença à avancer avant de réaliser la manière dont Sabine l’avait appelé. Il baissa les yeux pour vérifier qu’il portait toujours son costume puis les releva en direction de la mère de son amie. Celle-ci avait déjà disparu pour lui laisser le passage.

Sonné, Chat Noir se faufila par l’ouverture et déposa doucement Marinette sur sa couche. Il sentit alors que sa transformation prenait fin. Sabine ne sembla pas y porter attention. Elle lui donna des directives pour qu’il l’aide à faire prendre un sirop à sa fille à moitié inconsciente. Puis elle gronda en direction d’Adrien :

— Mais personne ne peut donc prendre sa place quand elle ne va pas bien ? Je croyais que vous pouviez avoir des alliés ?

— Je ne sais pas où se trouve le gardien des Miraculous, expliqua Adrien penaud.

— Il va falloir en discuter, décréta Sabine d’une voix coupante qu’il ne lui avait jamais entendue. Retourne chez toi, Adrien. Ton père doit se demander où tu es passé.

Elle avait raison. Il devait rapidement retourner dans sa loge.

— Pourrais-je appeler ce soir pour avoir des nouvelles ? demanda-t-il timidement.

— Oui, bien entendu, fit-elle d’une voix radoucie.

— Bon, j’y vais… Hum, savez-vous où je pourrais trouver un morceau de fromage ?

— Dans le réfrigérateur de la cuisine, répondit-elle sans chercher à comprendre les raisons de sa demande.

— Merci.

Il se précipita pour nourrir Plagg et se transformer. Puis remonta dans la chambre et sur la terrasse et s’empressa de retourner là où il était supposé être.

*

Il revint à la boulangerie le lendemain pour voir Marinette qui était toujours alitée. La fièvre était cependant tombée et elle accueillit son amoureux avec le sourire. Après avoir pris de ses nouvelles, Adrien demanda :

— Tu sais que tes parents sont au courant ?

— Au courant de quoi ?

— De Ladybug et Chat Noir. Quand je t’ai ramenée, hier, ta mère était dans ta chambre et elle m’a appelée par mon prénom, alors que j’étais encore transformé.

— Oh, non, c’est pas vrai ! Qu’est-ce que nous allons faire ?

— Est-ce si grave ? Cela te simplifiera pas mal la vie, non ?

À ce moment, on frappa à la trappe qui séparait l’appartement familial de la chambre de Marinette. Tom et Sabine firent leur entrée et montèrent sur la mezzanine.. Les deux héros comprirent qu’ils n’allaient pas couper à une discussion sur leurs activités secrètes.

— Comment avez-vous su ? demanda Marinette.

— Petit à petit, nous avons eu des soupçons, expliqua Sabine. Tes disparitions, tes retards… cela ne te ressemblait pas. Pas à ce point là, en tout cas. D’autant qu’en parallèle, tu semblais devenir de plus en plus responsable. Plusieurs fois, je ne t’ai pas trouvée quand je suis montée te voir pendant une attaque. C’est devenu certain. Puis quand tu t’es mise à passer autant de temps avec Adrien, cela n’a pas été compliqué d’en tirer les conséquences.

— Mais pourquoi n’avez-vous rien dit ?

— C’était à toi de nous en parler, Marinette, dit doucement Sabine.

— On ne voulait pas te forcer, compléta Tom.

— Tout ce que nous pouvions faire, c’est arrêter de te faire des reproches sur les retards et les cours manqués, ajouta madame Cheng

— Vous êtes les meilleurs parents du monde, décréta leur fille.

— Adrien, reprit Sabine, merci d’avoir défendu Marinette comme tu l’as fait hier. Nous avons vu que tu avais pris de grands risques.

— C’était normal !

— Peut-être, mais nous avons apprécié. Cependant, je pense qu’il faut que vous preniez l’habitude de vous faire aider quand l’un de vous n’est pas en état de se battre.

Marinette et Adrien se regardèrent, puis la jeune fille appela :

— Tikki ? Plagg ?

Il y eut un silence, puis timidement les deux kwamis se rendirent visibles et se posèrent sur les genoux de Marinette au centre du lit.

— Je pourrai amener Adrien chez Maître Fu, s’il le faut, déclara Plagg.

— Nous avons eu très peur pour lui hier, pépia Tikki.

— Je suppose que Rena rouge est Alya, avança Sabine.

— Oui, Maman, mais on n’est pas supposé en parler, gémit Marinette.

— J’avais deviné, la réconforta Adrien. Carapace est Nino, n’est-ce pas ?

— Oui, confirma la jeune fille.

— Ne pouvez-vous pas leur laisser ce dont ils ont besoin pour se transformer de manière permanente ? suggéra Sabine.

— Non, trancha Marinette, approuvée par Tikki et Plagg. Il est trop dangereux de laisser autant de Miraculous dans la nature. Si le Papillon les récupère et les donne à des complices, on ne va pas s’en tirer. Je suis certaine que Maître Fu refusera.

— On ne peut pas se passer du Miraculous de la coccinelle, rappela alors Adrien.

— Tu veux dire que Marinette doit toujours être là ? s’inquiéta Tom.

— Si je prends son Miraculous, je peux me battre seul et purifier l’akuma, proposa le jeune homme. On a déjà échangé. Tu voudras bien me transformer, Tikki ?

— Avec plaisir, Adrien.

— Mais on a souvent besoin d’être deux pour venir à bout du vilain, opposa Marinette.

— Dans ce cas, je passerai ma bague à quelqu’un d’autre qui viendra en renfort.

— Dis donc, je ne change pas de porteur comme toi tu changes de chaussettes ! protesta Plagg. Pas question que tu me confies à n’importe qui.

— Ce serait la solution d’urgence, tenta de le convaincre Marinette. S’il le peut, Adrien ira chercher d’autres Miraculous pour l’assister.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment des diverses options qui se présentaient à eux, puis les parents de Marinette décrétèrent qu’elle avait besoin de se reposer. Après un dernier baiser, Adrien repartit chez lui.

*

Le bulletin du mois de décembre soulagea les amoureux. Adrien avait obtenu 16,5 de moyenne générale et gardait donc le droit de fréquenter ses amis. Marinette avait atteint un 14 dont ses parents se déclarèrent satisfaits, mais qui malheureusement la classa après le 15 de Chloé, qui ne manqua pas d’insister lourdement à ce sujet.

Gabriel avait promis de passer le réveillon du 24 décembre avec son fils mais il avait dû aller en Italie les jours précédents, et son retour fut retardé. Adrien mit son repas de fête sur un plateau pour aller le manger dans sa chambre avec Marinette au téléphone pour compagnie. Les Dupain-Chen ne réveillonnaient pas : ils avaient fermé boutique une heure plus tard que d’habitude et reprendraient le travail tôt le lendemain pour assurer le pain et le dessert de ceux qui avaient un déjeuner de famille le 25. Ce n’est qu’à partir de 14h qu’ils pourraient à leur tour festoyer. 

Adrien, dont le père ne serait toujours pas de retour, fut invité à les rejoindre. C’est ainsi qu’il rencontra Rolland et Gina Dupain, qui se montrèrent ravis de faire la connaissance de l’amoureux de leur petite-fille.

*

La nouvelle année commença en douceur. Les amoureux avaient pris le rythme et arrivaient à mener à bien toutes leurs obligations. 

Leurs séances de travail, tantôt au manoir, tantôt au-dessus de la boulangerie, étaient studieuses mais ils arrivaient à se ménager des pauses bienvenues. Adrien et Marinette en profitaient pour se câliner et se taquiner, mais aussi pour discuter avec leurs kwamis. Le mannequin était séduit par la gentillesse de Tikki et son caractère facile. Quant à Plagg, il avait un faible pour l’aspirante styliste, depuis que cette dernière lui avait fait goûter les fromages italiens que sa grand-mère se procurait chez un de ses compatriotes. Il se montrait donc particulièrement aimable quand cette Marinette était dans les parages.

*

Cela faisait des semaines qu’Alya guettait le moment propice pour obtenir la preuve irréfutable de son hypothèse. 

Elle avait décidé de ne pas interroger directement des amis ni tenter de les piéger par des questions insidieuses. Elle ne voulait ni se ridiculiser ni les mettre mal à l’aise.

Semaine après semaine cependant, sa certitude grandissait. Certains jeux de mots d’Adrien, des bégaiements de Marinette, des regards entre eux, qui dans un autre contexte auraient pu passer pour innocents, prenaient pour elle une tout autre signification.

Enfin, une alerte akuma se déclencha alors qu’Alya se trouvait dans sa chambre, en compagnie de Marinette.

— Je te laisse, je vais tenter de filmer ça, dit Alya. Ça ne t’embête pas ?

— Non, non, ne te gêne pas pour moi, vas-y vite, l’encouragea son amie.

Alya prit son téléphone et sortit de l’appartement en claquant la porte. Elle descendit en hâte dans la cour intérieure de son immeuble où donnait la fenêtre de sa chambre et regarda en l’air. Rien ne se passa. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Elle avait mis plus d’une minute à descendre les cinq étages.

Elle remonta chez elle au bout de dix minutes et se rendit dans la pièce où Marinette était supposée se trouver. Elle était vide. Alya eut un sourire triomphant avant de vérifier que son amie ne se trouvait ni aux toilettes ni dans la salle de bains. Elle n’était nulle part.

La journaliste en herbe redescendit dans sa cour et se cacha dans le local à poubelles, la porte entrebâillée pour surveiller sa fenêtre. Elle suivit en parallèle sur son téléphone le combat des héros, capté par Nadja Chamack et son équipe de tournage. Elle enviait beaucoup les moyens mis à la disposition de cette professionnelle de l’info.

Le combat prit fin sur la victoire des héros. Ladybug répara les dégâts causés par le vilain, puis présenta son poing à son partenaire. Elle s’attarda quelques instants auprès de l’ancien akumatisé puis porta la main à son oreille avant de lancer son yoyo pour repartir. Alya leva son téléphone et se mit à filmer sa fenêtre. 

Cela se passa si vite qu’elle aurait cru à une illusion d’optique si elle n’avait pas attendu ce moment. Un éclair rouge qui disparut aussi vite qu’il était entré dans son champ de vision. Elle repassa l’enregistrement au ralenti. 

Elle avait sa preuve : Ladybug venait de plonger dans sa chambre. Au milieu des poubelles, Alya se permit une danse de la victoire.

*

Marinette avait mené Adrien chez Maître Fu et ce dernier avait accepté leurs solutions pour pallier l’absence de l’un d’entre eux pour raisons insurmontables. Un point cependant restait problématique. Adrien et Marinette avaient de plus en plus de mal à s’éclipser discrètement quand une attaque était en cours.

Au collège, ils arrivaient à prétexter devoir aller aux toilettes ou profiter de la pagaille de l’évacuation pour disparaître. Mais les procédures de sécurité du lycée étaient différentes et étaient plus compliquées à contourner. L’excuse du petit coin ne marchait pas avec tous les professeurs. La plupart considéraient qu’à leur âge, ils pouvaient se retenir. Marinette pouvait prétexter des problèmes de fille mais cela ne marchait pas pour Adrien.

Avec le temps, les Parisiens s’étaient habitués aux attaques et savaient que, finalement, tout rentrerait dans l’ordre. Les moments de panique étaient donc plus rares et généralement circonscrits à la zone où agissait le vilain. De ce fait, la politique de l’établissement où Adrien et Marinette faisaient leurs études était de continuer les cours comme si rien ne se passait. 

Il arrivait de plus en plus souvent que seul l’un d’eux puisse se rendre rapidement sur les lieux et doive se battre seul le temps que le second arrive.

*

Leur lycée avait pour habitude d’organiser des devoirs sur table communs à plusieurs secondes. Marinette et Adrien se retrouvaient donc parfois à plancher sur leurs copies dans la même classe. Au mois de février, alors qu’une de ces séances commençait, leur portable vibra, indiquant une alerte.

Marinette tenta le coup des toilettes et Adrien celui d’un stylo oublié à aller chercher au CDI, mais le professeur fut intraitable. Ils ne devaient pas sortir avant une demi-heure, et ils rendraient alors définitivement leur devoir.

L’idée de laisser trente minutes au vilain pour semer le chaos angoissa terriblement Marinette. Elle cherchait désespérément une solution quand, devant elle, Alya fut soudainement prise de tremblements puis ses mains se convulsèrent.

— Je fais des crises de panique, geignit la blogueuse. Il faut m’emmener à l’infirmerie.

— Je t’accompagne, s’écria Marinette, très inquiète pour son amie, oubliant totalement l’attaque.

— Hum ! D’accord, accepta le professeur. Revenez vite, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette fit sortir son amie et referma la porte derrière elles.

— Tiens bon, Alya, ce n’est pas loin, affirma-t-elle d’une voix qu’elle tentait de rendre rassurante.

— Tout va bien, Marinette, répondit Alya, miraculeusement guérie. Tu peux y aller. Je vais me rendre à l’infirmerie toute seule.

L’héroïne resta figée, contemplant son amie, l’esprit en déroute.

— On en parlera après, Marinette, insista Alya. La ville a besoin de toi. Tu sais ton costume rouge, ton yoyo, ton Lucky charm...

— Oh, je… tu…. Oui, tu as raison, je file, balbutia Marinette, ramenée à la réalité.

Il fallut à Adrien une demi-heure supplémentaire pour s’arracher de la classe et rejoindre sa partenaire. Une fois le vilain désakumatisé, Chat Noir soupira :

— Mon père va me tuer quand il va voir ma note ! Au fait, tu savais qu’Alya faisait des crises ?

— On en reparlera plus tard, Chaton. Je dois avoir une petite conversation avec elle avant.

*

Le professeur reprocha à Marinette de ne pas être rapidement revenue après avoir accompagné sa camarade, mais Alya prit sa défense :

— Quand je fais ce genre de crise de panique, j’ai besoin d’être rassurée par quelqu’un que je connais bien. Marinette m’a beaucoup aidée.

Elles sortirent avec un horaire pour repasser l’examen ultérieurement.

— Tu rentres avec moi ? demanda Marinette.

— Et comment ! répondit Alya. J’ai plein de questions à te poser, figure-toi !

*

Les deux jeunes filles s’installèrent dans la chambre de Marinette. Elles attendirent que Sabine leur ait amené des gâteaux, et Alya ouvrit la bouche pour poser sa première question.

— Moi d’abord, coupa Marinette. Qu’est-ce qui t’a fait deviner ?

— Déjà, je me suis demandé ce qu’Adrien avait bien pu te dire pour que tu changes d’attitude à son sujet. Je me suis demandé quel secret il pouvait avoir pour que tu réagisses comme ça. Ça faisait super bizarre de ne plus te voir bafouiller en lui parlant.

— Oui, bon, ça va !

— Et puis tu sais, je m’intéresse pas mal à Ladybug et Chat Noir.

Marinette toussa un mot qui ressemblait à « obsession ».

— Et à un moment, la connexion s’est faite. Je me suis dit « Bon, Adrien ne lui a quand même pas révélé qu’il était Chat Noir ». Sauf qu’une fois l’idée en place, je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de tester l’hypothèse. Déjà, je me suis demandé pourquoi il te l’aurait dit à toi. Il n’y avait qu’une seule réponse : tu étais Ladybug. Au début, ça m’a fait rire de penser ça. Et puis, je me suis rappelé les soupçons que j’avais déjà eus à ton égard. À ce propos, bravo pour la manière dont tu les as détournés !

— Je suis désolée, Alya. Être obligé de mentir à mes proches est ce qu’il y a de plus difficile.

— T’en fais pas, je comprends. Surtout qu’il m’a fallu un moment pour saisir pourquoi il était aussi important que vous gardiez le secret. Enfin, bref, là, je me suis rendu compte que cela collait de mieux en mieux. Notamment avec le fait que la dynamique entre vous avait totalement changé : c’est toi qui menais la danse désormais. Et, en plus, il s’est mis à faire des blagues…

— Oh, lui et ses blagues, soupira Marinette.

— Ça allait aussi dans le sens de la conversation qu’on avait eue, où tu disais que tu avais désormais une vision très différente de lui. S’il t’avait avoué être ton partenaire héroïque, tu voyais désormais en lui quelqu’un d’autre que tu connaissais aussi. Et puis, j’ai repassé les interviews et j’ai remarqué que si tu disais toujours que vous n’étiez pas en couple, Chat Noir avait l’air de le regretter. Par contre, j’ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu as mis tant de temps à sortir avec lui. Tu étais dingue d’Adrien et il est plutôt sympa, Chat Noir.

— C’était ça le problème. J’étais amoureuse d’Adrien pas de Chat Noir, expliqua Marinette. Et puis je croyais qu’il était du genre dragueur, car je ne savais pas que j’étais la seule fille à qui il parlait comme ça. Ce n’était pas facile de lui sauter dans les bras après avoir passé des mois à le repousser. Et en parlant de se repousser, je suis bien contente de n’avoir jamais pu avouer mes sentiments à Adrien en tant que Marinette, malgré tes encouragements. Je ne te dis pas le râteau que j’aurais pris.

— Désolée, je ne pouvais pas savoir. Il a toujours été amoureux de Ladybug ?

— A peu près aussi longtemps que, moi, j’étais amoureuse de lui. C’est trop stupide, hein ?

— Bon, j’avais pas tort quand je te disais que vous vous compliquiez la vie ! plaisanta Alya. Enfin, vous avez fini par sauter le pas.

— Oui, quand j’ai enfin été certaine que j’aimais vraiment Chat Noir et que le nouvel Adrien me plaisait autant que l’ancien. 

— C’est vrai qu’il a beaucoup changé dernièrement. Il est beaucoup moins lisse. Et tu t’y es habituée ?

— Oui, et je suis contente qu’il soit comme ça, maintenant. C’est son côté heureux qui ressort. L’Adrien du début était tellement triste !

— À cause de son père ?

— Oui, et sa mère lui manque terriblement. Si tu voyais comment il regarde mes parents ! Je crois bien que pour ça, il est jaloux de moi. Enfin, dans le bon sens du terme.

— Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais pour en revenir à votre conversation mystère, comment avait-il deviné qui tu étais ? 

— Il a reconnu un signe distinctif de Ladybug que j’avais sous mon T-shirt.

— Adrien était allé voir sous ton T-shirt ? releva Alya les yeux brillants. Tu m’en as caché, des choses.

— Oh la la, ce que tu as l’esprit mal placé. Je m’étais un peu trop penchée et il a vu le médaillon que je portais en dessous. Sur le coup, j’ai cru qu’il avait vu mon soutien-gorge, mais c’était pire que ça.

— D’accord, je vois l’idée. Évite juste de sortir ta dernière phrase de son contexte, conseilla Alya.

Marinette ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

— Ouais, vaut mieux, surtout quand on est maladroite et gaffeuse comme moi.

— Je n’avais jamais remarqué que Ladybug portait un médaillon, s’étonna Alya.

— Il venait de me l’offrir en tant que Chat Noir, précisa Marinette en montrant le collier qu’elle portait ce jour-là.

— Oh, celui-là ? Mais tu n’es pas la seule à le porter, opposa Alya en montrant son bracelet.

— À l’époque, si. Un akumatisé lui avait donné avant qu’il soit mis en vente.

— Ce n’était pas très prudent de ta part, fit remarquer Alya.

— J’avais mal compris, je pensais qu’il était déjà sur le marché. 

— Ah, pas de chance !

— C’est ce que j’ai pensé ce jour-là mais, maintenant, je n’en suis pas trop mécontente.

— J’imagine, oui.

— Sur le coup, ça a été un drôle de choc.

— J’ai vu la tête que tu as faite, se souvint Alya. Tu avais l’air d’avoir reçu un immeuble sur la tête.

— Pour avoir expérimenté, je peux te dire que j’aurais préféré l’immeuble. Ça m’a vraiment paniquée. Heureusement que mon kwami m’a rassurée.

— Ah mais bien sûr, tu as un kwami ! Je peux le voir ?

Marinette regarda dans le coin de sa chambre où Tikki avait l’habitude de se réfugier quand elle avait de la visite. Une petite boule rouge apparut timidement, puis vint voleter devant Alya qui la salua d’un sourire ravi. Marinette les laissa faire connaissance,

Mais la blogueuse n’en avait pas fini avec elle :

— Du coup, c’est là que tu as compris qu’il était amoureux de toi.

— Oui. Visiblement, que je sois Marinette ne lui posait pas de problème. 

— Et vous avez commencé à changer à partir de ce moment-là, commenta Alya. Toi, tu es devenu plus Ladybug et, lui, plus Chat Noir.

— Je n’avais jamais analysé ça comme ça et… ça me fait peur, Alya. Si tu as deviné, pourquoi pas quelqu’un d’autre ?

— Déjà, sans votre conversation, je n’y aurais pas pensé. Ça a été le déclic. Ensuite, ça n’a pas suffi. J’ai dû ruser pour confirmer mon hypothèse. À la première alerte où on était chez moi, j’ai fait semblant de partir pour aller filmer mais je me suis cachée ensuite. Quand je suis revenue, ma chambre était vide. Et j’ai pu te filmer quand tu es revenue par la fenêtre. J’avais ma preuve.

Alya sortit son téléphone de sa poche et montra la séquence à Marinette.

— Tu m’as bien eue, remarqua-t-elle. Merci de n’avoir rien dit sur le _Ladyblog_.

— J’ai bien compris que cela vous mettrait en danger. Et ne t’inquiète pas trop. Pour arriver aux mêmes conclusions, il faut non seulement bien vous connaître, mais aussi être super-mega-fans de Ladybug et Chat Noir.

— Obsédée, tu veux dire.

— Si tu veux. Quoi que…

— Quoi ? s’inquiéta Marinette.

— Nino commence aussi à trouver bizarre le temps qu’Adrien passe aux toilettes ou sous la douche. Ce serait peut-être plus simple de lui dire.

— On ne peut pas le dire à tout le monde, Alya.

— Il n’a jamais révélé à personne qu’il était Carapace, même à moi, avant que tu ne le nous le fasses comprendre. Tu peux compter sur son silence, comme sur le mien.

— J’en parlerai à Adrien. Mais à t’entendre, j’ai l’impression que nous devenons négligents et que de plus en plus de personnes vont se douter de quelque chose. Mes parents ont compris aussi, tu sais.

— Ce n’est pas votre faute. Ce n’est pas facile de disparaître discrètement. Vous ne pouvez pas vivre en sauvages. Et cela ne réglerait pas le problème de votre départ quand cela arrive pendant la classe. Vous n’y pouvez rien si vous devez prendre le risque d’être découverts à chaque fois.

— Mais si quelqu’un d’autre comprend, ce pourrait être très dangereux pour nous et nos familles.

— Raison de plus pour vous faire aider. Tu peux compter sur moi, Marinette. J’aurais autant de crises de panique qu’il le faudra !


	9. Un soupçon stupide et déloyal

Si Alya avait fait preuve de discrétion les semaines précédentes, une fois le sujet clairement abordé entre elle et Marinette, ce fut une avalanche de questions qu’elle déversa sur son amie. Les précisions techniques qu’elle demanda sur les processus de transformation, du Lucky Charm et de la remise à la normale firent prendre conscience à l’héroïne qu’elle n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle utilisait ses pouvoirs sans tenter de les analyser.

L’aspirante journaliste s’intéressait aussi beaucoup aux akumas.

— Mais comment fait-il pour repérer ses proies ? Et quel est son rayon d’action ?

— Son quoi ?

— Mais enfin, Marinette, tu as bien remarqué qu’il n’agit qu’à Paris. Il doit être limité dans l’espace.

— Heureusement. T’imagines si on devait intervenir dans la France entière ?

— Est-ce que tu réalises que cela signifie que le Papillon habite Paris et que lorsqu’il agit cela veut dire qu’il y est ?

— Ça, oui, on s’en doutait. Mais Paris, c’est grand et, comme on n’a pas son emploi du temps, on ne peut pas prévoir à l’avance quand il va attaquer. C’est d’ailleurs bien dommage, ça nous permettrait de partir en vacances.

— Est-ce qu’au moins vous avez fait un calendrier des attaques et une carte des lieux où les personnes se sont fait akumatiser ?

— Euh… non.

— Eh bien, il est temps de s’y mettre.

*

C’est ainsi que, sous couvert de devoirs faits en commun, la chambre d’Adrien devint le quartier général de la _Bugteam_ ainsi qu’Alya surnommait leur petit groupe.

Tous trois, avec l’aide de Tikki et Plagg, passèrent en revue toutes les attaques. Le _Ladyblog_ s’avéra très utile pour en reconstituer la chronologie. 

Cela donna lieu à des récits croisés, tous trois racontant où ils se trouvaient au moment de chaque attaque. Les deux héros se remémoraient la manière dont ils avaient réussi à s’éclipser pour se transformer. Et plus sérieusement, pour chaque épisode, ils notaient la date, le lieu et les caractéristiques de l’akumatisé.

— Vous vous rendez compte du site de référence que je pourrais faire avec ça ? remarqua un jour Alya.

— C’est hors de question ! s’insurgea Marinette.

— Elle plaisante, ma puce, temporisa Adrien.

— Je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas m’appeler comme ça !

— Ma puce ? Mais c’est trop mignon ! s’extasia Alya. Je le note pour mon futur best-seller : « Ladybug et Chat Noir, vie publique, vie privée ».

*

Une fois qu’ils eurent terminé leur compilation (compte tenu de l’étroitesse des plages horaires dont ils disposaient, cela leur prit près d’un mois), Alya entreprit d’analyser les données. Toujours dans la chambre du mannequin, elle leur fit un premier retour trois semaines plus tard.

— Pour commencer, voici un plan de Paris avec des croix correspondant aux endroits où des personnes ont été akumatisées. Que remarquez-vous ?

— C’est très concentré dans notre quartier, nota Adrien.

— Tout à fait. Il y a une forte concentration dans les quatre premiers arrondissements de Paris, même si d’autres lieux comme le septième arrondissement ont aussi été touchés.

— En quoi ça nous aide ? questionna Marinette.

— Il y a une forte probabilité que le Papillon habite le centre de Paris.

— Ou qu’il y travaille, opposa Marinette.

— C’est là qu’on aborde les horaires. Le Papillon ne semble pas avoir de moments de prédilection. Il a cependant des périodes de pause. Par exemple, durant ses deux années d’activité, il a peu frappé fin septembre. Mais il n’y a aucune corrélation entre les lieux et l’heure. Ni avec les jours de la semaine. Croyez-moi, j’ai tout étudié.

— Ta conclusion ? s’enquit Marinette les sourcils froncés de concentration. 

— C’est soit une personne sans emploi, retraité ou chômeur, soit une personne qui maîtrise ses horaires de travail et qui travaille chez lui ou à proximité.

— C’est formidable, Alya ! s’exclama Adrien. C’est dingue comment tu as réduit les possibilités.

— Je peux encore diviser par deux le nombre de tes suspects.

— Waouh, c’est vrai ?

— Parfaitement. C’est un homme.

— Tu es sûre ? s’étonna Marinette.

— Oui, son timbre est celui d’un homme. C’est l’impression que j’ai eue quand il m’a akumatisée, et cela m’a été confirmé par toutes les personnes que j’ai interrogées.

— Quoi, mais tu es folle ! s’écria Marinette. Il n’a jamais été question que tu enquêtes à visage découvert. Tu te rends compte des risques que tu prends ?

— On pourrait lui confier le Miraculous du Renard, proposa Adrien. Elle pourra se défendre si elle est attaquée.

— Pas question, trancha Marinette. On ne va pas mettre un autre Miraculous en circulation. Tu sais comme Maître Fu craint d’en perdre un de plus.

— Ça ira, je n’ai besoin de rien. Je vous promets de faire attention, assura Alya.

— On en reparlera, grommela Marinette.

— Oui, oui. J’ai aussi tenté d’étudier le profil des akumatisés. J’ai pas vraiment trouvé de points communs, à part que ce sont toutes des personnes très investies dans leur travail ou qui éprouvent des sentiments très forts pour d’autres personnes.

— Des personnes qui travaillent bien et des amoureux ? tenta de synthétiser Marinette.

— Oui, je sais que cela n’aide pas beaucoup. Par contre, j’ai noté quelque chose de bizarre : à part vous, tous les élèves de notre classe ont été touchés. On n’est pas les seuls ados, mais nous sommes surreprésentés.

— Mais pourquoi ? s’étonna Adrien.

— Aucune idée. Peut-être la proximité géographique. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir en tirer des conclusions utiles. 

— Nous avons déjà beaucoup avancé, finit par dire Marinette. Merci beaucoup, Alya.

*

Le périmètre défini par Alya couvrait plus de 500 hectares et abritait près de 100 000 personnes. Même en divisant par deux le nombre d’habitants et éliminant les enfants, cela faisait encore beaucoup trop de monde et de maisons à inspecter.

La fin d’un second trimestre arrivait et Adrien, angoissé à l’idée de ne pas avoir la moyenne exigée par son père et de perdre le droit de voir ses amis, se concentra sur son travail scolaire. Marinette fit de son mieux pour le seconder et remonter sa propre moyenne.

Cette fois-ci, Adrien obtint un 16 de justesse sur son bulletin. Cela occasionna des remarques coupantes de la part de son père. Le mannequin craignit même un moment que leur accord soit remis en question. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Marinette et lui jugèrent cependant plus prudent d’espacer les visites de la jeune fille. Il était clair que Gabriel la tenait pour responsable de la baisse de niveau de son fils. Adrien voulut cependant préserver ses visites chez les Dupain-Cheng. Il s’était habitué à la chaleur des parents de Marinette et ressentait le besoin d’y replonger régulièrement.

*

_Alya – 16h32  
_ Dis, j’ai Nino qui me pose plein de questions. Il commence à trouver louche le nombre de douches que prend Adrien.  
Il m’a demandé s’il pouvait être Chat Noir.

_Marinette - 16h40  
_ Qu’as-tu répondu ?

_Alya – 16h40  
_ De le lui demander directement

_Marinette - 16h41  
_ OK, je préviens Adrien

_Adrien_ _– 20h15  
_ Ça y est, Nino m’a posé LA question

_Marinette - 20h16  
_ Alors ?

_Adrien – 20h16  
_ Je lui ai répondu que j’avais besoin de prendre une douche

_Marinette - 20h16  
_ Mais c’est pas vrai !!

_Adrien – 20h17  
_ Non, c’est pas vrai.  
Je t’ai bien eue, hein ?

_Marinette - 20h17  
_ C pas drôle

_Adrien – 20h18  
_ Si. Plagg s’en roule encore par terre.  
Bref, Nino sait tout.

_Adrien – 20h30  
_ Marinette ?

_Adrien – 21h02  
_ Maaaaariiiiineeeeeettttte !!

*

— Salut, tu voulais me parler ? demanda Alya d’un ton innocent quand elle ouvrit à son petit ami.

— Ouais, répondit Nino. On peut aller dans ta chambre ?

Alya hocha la tête et ils passèrent dans la pièce à côté. Nino referma soigneusement la porte et dit :

— Tu savais.

— Oui, reconnut Alya. Mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire.

— Depuis quand ?

— J’ai des doutes depuis octobre, mais je n’ai eu confirmation qu’en janvier.

— J’aurais bien aimé que tu m’en parles, mais je comprends, lui dit Nino.

— Je suppose que tu as posé la question à Adrien ?

— Oui.

— Raconte !

— Ben, je me sentais un peu bête, même si j’étais pratiquement sûr de moi. J’ai juste lancé : _« Tu ne serais pas Chat Noir, des fois »_? Et il m’a répondu : _« Bah, c’est pas trop tôt ! Je commençais à être à court d’excuses, moi »_.

Alya éclata de rire.

— Ouais, c’est ça, moque-toi de moi ! protesta Nino.

— Désolée. Mais il devient vraiment drôle, Adrien.

— Ça, c’est sûr, c’est le bon côté. J’ai ensuite demandé : « _Et Ladybug_ » ? Et il a répondu « _À ton avis ?_ » Voilà. Du coup, on a un peu discuté. Il m’a expliqué comment il est devenu superhéros et comment il a su pour Marinette. Plagg est venu nous rejoindre. Il est marrant. Je suppose que tu le connais.

— Oui, un peu, mais moins que Tikki.

— Et toi, raconte comment tu as su.

Alya lui expliqua son raisonnement et la manière dont elle avait filmé la preuve.

— Ça c’est de l’enquête, la félicita Nino. Dommage que tu ne puisses pas la raconter sur le _Ladyblog_ !

*

En mars, juste après les vacances de Pâques, Adrien se fit une entorse en sport. Trop habitué à la résistance que lui donnait son costume de héros, il avait mal mesuré un de ses sauts et s’était mal réceptionné.

Son père le consigna trois semaines chez lui. Seule Chloé eut le droit de venir le voir pour apporter les cours et devoirs de leur classe. Si Ladybug n’était pas venue tous les soirs lui souhaiter bonne nuit, il aurait sérieusement déprimé.

Quand elle avait appris la nouvelle, Marinette avait pris les devants. Elle était allée voir le Grand Gardien et avait demandé les Miraculous de la Tortue et du Renard. Elle les avait momentanément confiés à Nino et Alya pour qu’ils puissent la seconder en cas d’attaque. Ce qu’ils firent avec brio. C’est avec regret qu’ils rendirent les objets magiques, une fois Adrien rétabli.

*

— Marinette ?

— Oui, Maman.

— Tu as terminé tes devoirs ?

— Oui, pratiquement.

— On t’attend pour regarder le film ?

Il était assez rare que Tom et Sabine veillent après le dîner, mais le lendemain était le jour de fermeture de la boulangerie.

— Pas la peine, je pensais aller faire un petit coucou à Adrien avant de dormir. On s’est à peine parlé aujourd’hui car il avait une séance photo après les cours.

— Ne te couche pas trop tard, ma chérie.

— Je serai de retour à 11h, promis.

— Entendu. Je passerai te dire bonsoir après le film.

— D’accord, Maman.

*

Une fois sa dissertation relue, Marinette se transforma et partit par les toits. On était à la fin du mois de mai. Le temps s’était radouci et la promenade était agréable. À mi-chemin entre chez elle et Adrien, elle aperçut un akuma qui filait en ligne droite. 

Ne voulant pas déranger son petit ami qui était rentré tard de sa séance et devait peiner à terminer ses exercices, elle partit seule en chasse. Au bout d’un moment, elle vit le papillon violet plonger et elle accéléra pour l’intercepter. Pour éviter d’avoir à tout recommencer avec un autre akuma, elle attendit d’avoir identifié la cible puis lança son yoyo et purifia son petit ennemi.

Ensuite, elle atterrit près de la femme en pleurs assise sur un banc et demanda : 

— Sale journée ?

— Ladybug ? Oh, rien d’intéressant, je le crains.

— Assez pour avoir attiré un akuma, Madame. Avez-vous un proche ou un ami à appeler ? Ne restez pas seule avec vos ennuis.

La femme promit de se reprendre et Ladybug remonta au niveau des toits. Elle revint sur ses pas. En chemin, elle songea alors que si elle dépassait l’endroit où elle avait croisé le papillon blanc et continuait dans la même direction, elle finirait par passer par son lieu de départ. Le seul problème était de déterminer où s’arrêter.

Tout en continuant sa route, l’héroïne visualisa mentalement la carte d’Alya. En pourchassant sa proie, elle avait obliqué vers le nord, tournant le dos à la Seine. Or le fleuve était la limite sud de la zone déterminée par la blogueuse. Le repaire du Papillon se trouvait logiquement sur la ligne droite tracée entre l’endroit où elle se trouvait à ce moment et les quais. Cela faisait moins de deux kilomètres à suivre dans la même direction, estima-t-elle. Voilà qui restreignait efficacement leur zone de recherche. 

Elle décida de remonter la piste sans attendre puisque c’était sur son chemin. Elle finit donc par arriver à proximité du manoir Agreste. À ce stade, elle hésita. Devait-elle s’arrêter et informer Adrien de sa découverte (ils continueraient ensemble, le lendemain, en plein jour), ou devait-elle terminer les premiers repérages avant de rebrousser chemin, au cas où elle trouve un indice encore plus intéressant ?

Alors qu’elle s’interrogeait, une pensée la frappa. N’était-ce pas au Manoir Agreste que se trouvait le livre perdu des Miraculous ? Bien sûr, ils en avaient parlé, Adrien et elle. Le père de son amoureux avait été écarté de la liste des suspects du fait de son akumatisation. Mais la manière dont Gabriel avait eu possession de cet ouvrage était restée très peu claire. Et s’il avait également mis la main sur les Miraculous du Papillon et du Paon ? Par ailleurs, son rythme de vie et le fait qu’il quitte peu sa demeure correspondaient au profil qu’ils avaient déterminé avec Alya.

Mais non, c’était impossible. Certes, Gabriel Agreste ne se comportait pas exactement comme un bon père. Mais il se préoccupait réellement d’Adrien. Elle était certaine qu’il ne le mettrait pas volontairement en danger. Or Adrien avait déjà été la victime de plusieurs akumatisés. Non, c’était un soupçon stupide et déloyal vis-à-vis de la seule famille de son amoureux.

C’est alors qu’elle le vit. Le long de la rue qui bordait un des côtés du manoir. Un petit point blanc qui voletait dans la lumière d’un réverbère placé sur le trottoir opposé. Elle lança son yoyo et atterrit sur le toit de la maison en vis à vis. Elle remarqua deux autres papillons blancs voleter près d’une coupole. Sans doute y en avait-il ailleurs dans Paris. Mais ajoutés aux autres éléments… Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner cette piste sans être certaine qu’elle ne mènerait nulle part.

Se pouvait-il que ce soit un voisin des Agreste qui menaçait Paris depuis près de deux ans ? Elle frissonna à l’idée qu’une personne habitant à proximité de son partenaire découvre son identité. Heureusement que les fenêtres de la chambre de son petit ami donnaient sur la rue opposée.

De nouveau, elle se demanda si elle ne devait pas aller immédiatement tout raconter à Adrien. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Il fallait qu’elle sache, avant. Pour ne pas lui faire soupçonner tous ceux qui l’approchaient. Et puis l’implication de son père restait une possibilité qu’elle voulait éliminer totalement avant de lui parler. 

Elle fit le tour de la coupole. Elle était sur le point d’abandonner quand elle repéra une petite porte dans le dôme. L’ouverture était pratiquement invisible, car découpée pour suivre les circonvolutions des montants en rosace de la coupole. C’était sans doute une voie de service, faite pour donner accès à l’extérieur pour une réparation. Elle secoua la poignée puis donna un coup d’épaule dans le battant. Il pivota en grinçant.

Voilà. Une rapide inspection, et elle fermerait la piste.

Elle se faufila par l’étroite ouverture. Il faisait noir comme dans un four dans l’espace fermé qu’elle devinait au-dessous de sa tête. Elle prit son yoyo et l’ouvrit. S’en servant comme lampe-torche, elle balaya le sol du lieu où elle se trouvait. Dérangés par le faisceau lumineux, des dizaines de papillons blancs s’élevèrent du sol et voletèrent au-dessus d’elle.

Elle venait de trouver le repaire du Papillon.

*

Ladybug resta un moment immobile, tentant de gérer l’afflux d’adrénaline qui venait de l’envahir. Elle respira profondément jusqu’à ce que son cœur reprenne un rythme plus normal. Puis elle commença à faire lentement le tour de l’étrange endroit qu’elle avait découvert. 

Dans un premier temps, elle ne découvrit rien. C’était juste comme une immense volière vide, à l’exception des lépidoptères qui voletaient autour d’elle. Puis elle entendit ses pas sonner différemment. Elle regarda le sol à cet endroit. Il était poli comme si on s’y tenait plus souvent qu’ailleurs. Elle l’examina avec attention à la lueur de son yoyo et tâtonnant de son autre main. Quelque chose céda sous ses doigts et subitement la portion de sol sur lequel elle se trouvait se mit en mouvement vers le bas.

Par réflexe, elle éteignit son yoyo et se tapit, les jambes repliées sous elle, prête à bondir si la situation l’exigeait. Mais quand le mécanisme s’arrêta, une lumière vive l’éblouit. Elle sauta d’instinct sur le côté, rebondit sur un mur, fit une roulade pour dérouter un éventuel adversaire avant de s’immobiliser et analyser son environnement. Elle se trouvait dans un couloir, troué de plusieurs portes.

Elle s’approcha de la plus proche. C’était un placard à balai qui offrait une rassurante obscurité. Elle s’y réfugia pour faire le point et apaiser les battements de son cœur. Elle ouvrit son yoyo et vérifia si elle avait toujours du réseau pour avertir Chat Noir. C’était toujours le cas. Devait-elle laisser un message qu’Adrien pourrait écouter la prochaine fois qu’il se transformerait ? Elle le ferait plus tard, décida-t-elle. Quand elle en saurait plus sur cet endroit et qu’elle aurait définitivement éliminé le soupçon désagréable qui lui collait à la peau et lui tordait les entrailles.

Elle rouvrit avec précaution la porte du réduit où elle avait trouvé refuge. Le couloir était de nouveau dans l’obscurité. Dès qu’elle se mit en marche, la lumière se ralluma. Elle finit par comprendre que l’éclairage devait être couplé à un détecteur de mouvements. Elle aurait préféré plus de discrétion, mais décida finalement de prendre le risque. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait fait le tour des lieux avant que le Papillon ne se décide à akumatiser une nouvelle victime.

Elle explora plusieurs salles vides. Il y avait une ancienne cuisine, des resserres, un autre placard à balai, une chambre froide désactivée. Cela avait manifestement été le sous-sol des domestiques, quand ce bâtiment était habité.

La dernière porte réservait une surprise. Elle donnait sur une immense serre, au centre de laquelle se trouvait un sarcophage. Il abritait une femme les yeux fermés, protégée par un couvercle en verre. Elle connaissait cette femme. Elle avait vu des photos la représentant dans la chambre de son petit ami. C’était la mère d’Adrien. Était-elle endormie ? Morte ?

Cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait pas gérer ça toute seule. Il fallait qu’elle parle avec Adrien. Pas par message interposé mais face à face et le laisser de lui-même arriver aux mêmes conclusions qu’elle. Ensuite, ils décideraient ensemble ce qu’ils devaient faire.

Elle fit donc demi-tour et repartit vers la porte par laquelle est était entrée dans la serre. Elle en était presque sortie, quand un léger bruit derrière elle la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna, juste à temps pour voir une canne arriver à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Elle n’eut pas le temps de réagir. Une douleur explosa sur sa tempe gauche. Elle tomba en arrière.

Elle se força à se remettre sur ses pieds en saisissant son yoyo, mais un coup de canne envoya voler l’objet hors de portée. Et bientôt le Papillon se jeta sur elle, la renvoyant au sol. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces contre le poids qui la clouait à terre. Mais l’énergie que lui donnait sa terreur ne suffit pas. Le corps à corps n’était pas son point fort. C’est sa souplesse, sa vitesse et l’anticipation des mouvements de ses ennemis qui l’avaient préservée jusque-là.

Très vite, le Papillon parvint à l’immobiliser totalement. Avec désespoir, elle sentit qu’il approchait la main d’une de ses oreilles puis de la seconde. Elle sentit la magie la quitter. Au-dessus d’elle, son adversaire la dévisagea, manifestement stupéfait, avant de la gifler violemment :

— Espèce de petite garce !

Après cet acte de violence gratuite, il se releva et se détourna d’elle, considérant qu’elle n’était plus un danger. Marinette, bien qu’à moitié assommée par le coup qu’elle venait de recevoir et la bataille qui avait précédé, tenta de se relever, encore soutenue par l’adrénaline.

Elle vit le Papillon observer les boucles d’oreilles qu’il lui avait dérobées, alors que Tikki, l’air horrifiée, était prostrée sur le sol entre eux deux. Leur ennemi eut un sourire que Marinette trouva carnassier, avant de faire le geste de porter les boucles à ses oreilles. Mais son costume de héros fit obstacle.

— Peu importe. Il suffit que je les garde avec moi, réfléchit-il tout haut.

À ses mots, Marinette, totalement désespérée, tenta le tout pour le tout. Elle se jeta sur le Papillon pour lui arracher les précieux artefacts. Totalement surpris par cette attaque qu’il n’avait pas anticipée, il lâcha les boucles qui tombèrent au sol. Elle se précipita pour les saisir, mais il l’attrapa par une de ses couettes et la tira en arrière. Il la frappa encore, jusqu’à ce qu’elle arrête de lui opposer une quelconque résistance. Il la prit alors à bras le corps, la traîna hors de la pièce puis dans le couloir. Il ouvrit la chambre froide – qui heureusement n’était plus réfrigérée – et la jeta à l’intérieur, avant de refermer l’épaisse porte sur elle.

Papillon retourna vers la serre où se trouvait sa femme. Il se pencha pour récupérer le Miraculous de Ladybug là où il l’avait laissé tomber, mais les boucles d’oreille ne s’y trouvaient plus. Agacé, puis de plus en plus fou de rage, il inspecta toute la pièce sans pouvoir mettre la main dessus. Se pourrait-il que cette satanée fille les ait récupérées sans qu’il s’en rende compte ? S’était-elle déjà retransformée ?

Il revint vers l’endroit où il l’avait enfermée. Un œilleton permettait d’inspecter la chambre froide. La fille était toujours prostrée sur le sol, sous sa forme normale. Il entra et se pencha sur l’adolescente. Il la remit debout en la saisissant par la gorge et la secoua violemment.

— Où les as-tu mis, maudite fille ? Donne-les-moi immédiatement !

Un coup violent le fit basculer sur le côté et lâcher sa victime. Il roula sur lui-même pour comprendre ce qui venait d’arriver. 

Chat Noir se tenait devant lui, le bâton levé.


	10. La seule chose à sauver

Une fois le film terminé, Sabine monta dire bonsoir à Marinette, comme elle l’avait promis. La chambre était vide.

Elle fut immédiatement en alerte. Depuis qu’ils avaient tous quatre parlé à cœur ouvert, Marinette informait ses parents de ses sorties et s’en tenait aux horaires prévus, sauf en cas de force majeure. Sabine vérifia sur son smartphone. Aucune attaque n’avait été signalée.

Sa fille n’avait-elle pas vu le temps passer avec son amoureux ? Avaient-ils oublié le monde extérieur, trop occupés à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ou, plus prosaïquement, à faire une partie de jeu vidéo ? Elle décida d’appeler Marinette pour lui rappeler l’heure.

L’appel bascula immédiatement sur la messagerie. Sabine laissa quelques mots, lui demandant de rappeler et de rentrer le plus vite possible. Mais elle n’était pas tranquille. Après un court moment de réflexion, elle se décida à joindre Adrien.

— Oui, Madame Cheng, répondit-il, poli comme à son habitude.

— Marinette est près de toi ?

— Non, pourquoi ?

— Ça fait près de deux heures qu’elle est partie, disant qu’elle passait te voir. Elle avait promis d’être de retour à onze heures, expliqua-t-elle, tentant de ne pas laisser filtrer son inquiétude.

— Je ne l’ai pas vue, répondit Adrien d’une voix tendue. Vous êtes certaine qu’elle venait chez moi ? 

— Je n’arrive pas à la joindre sur son téléphone, souffla Sabine, qui commençait à sentir la panique monter.

— Je vais me transformer et tenter de la joindre avec mon bâton, proposa Adrien.

— Bien. Tiens-moi au courant.

— Oui, Madame Cheng.

*

Adrien raccrocha, saisi d’un mauvais pressentiment.

— Plagg, transforme-moi !

Il n’arriva qu’à joindre le répondeur de Ladybug.

— C’est Chat. Rentre chez toi tout de suite et appelle-moi, laissa-t-il à tout hasard.

Il se détransforma.

— Elle est sans doute allée faire un petit tour, proposa Plagg en se dirigeant vers le placard aux fromages. Il fait doux, ce soir.

— Depuis deux heures ? Toute seule ? Et si elle ne répond pas, c’est qu’elle s’est détransformée.

Il saisit son téléphone et l’appela sur sa ligne normale. Lui aussi tomba sur le répondeur. Ne sachant que faire d’autre, Adrien appela Alya tout en commençant à s’habiller.

— Salut Adrien.

— Désolé d’appeler si tard, mais est-ce que Marinette est avec toi ?

— Non. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

— Sa mère me dit qu’elle est partie depuis deux heures, elle n’est pas avec moi, et je n’arrive pas à la joindre, quel que soit le moyen que j’utilise.

Il y eut un silence, puis Alya dit :

— J’ai peut-être un moyen de la retrouver si elle n’est pas transformée.

— Lequel ?

— Tu sais, quand j’ai commencé à enquêter sur le Papillon, elle était inquiète pour moi. Pour la rassurer, je lui ai fait installer une application qui lui permet de localiser mon portable. Je lui ai dit que ce n’était pas juste que ce soit à sens unique, alors elle m’a laissé faire pareil avec le sien. Attends, je regarde.

Au bout de quelques secondes durant lesquelles Adrien laça ses baskets, Alya reprit la parole :

— Écoute, c’est bizarre. Son téléphone pointe dans la rue qui longe ta maison.

— Je vais la chercher. Plagg, transforme-moi !

Chat Noir s’élança vers sa fenêtre, et se rendit rapidement à l’endroit indiqué. La rue était déserte. Il grimpa sur le toit de la bâtisse familière qu’il voyait de la fenêtre du bureau de son père, quand les rideaux étaient ouverts. Un dôme, sur le toit, donnait du caractère à la bâtisse.

De son perchoir, il regarda attentivement dans la rue. Ne voyant rien de suspect, il décida d’explorer les toits. Il se demandait si cela valait le coup qu’il fasse le tour du dôme quand une petite forme rouge arriva sur lui.

— Tikki ! s’écria-t-il. Où est Marinette ?

Il vit alors que le kwami tenait les deux boucles d’oreille de son amie. Une angoisse terrible lui coupa le souffle.

— Vite ! pépia la petite créature. Elle est en bas, avec le Papillon.

L’esprit en déroute, il suivit Tikki. Il passa par une minuscule entrée, se retrouva sous une coupole, se plaça là où le kwami le lui indiquait. Il se sentit descendre. Il arriva dans un couloir illuminé. Venant d’une pièce plus loin, une voix hurlait : « Où les as-tu mis, maudite fille ? Donne-les-moi immédiatement ! »

Il s’élança dans cette direction en empoignant son bâton. Quand il arriva à la hauteur d’une des ouvertures, il vit le Papillon qui lui tournait le dos. Celui-ci brutalisait Marinette qui semblait mal en point. Pris d’une fureur noire, le héros de Paris lui assena un coup, du plus fort qu’il le put. Son adversaire roula à terre, mais se releva rapidement.

Toujours ivre de colère, Chat Noir attaqua immédiatement. Il frappait à coups redoublés, plus fort qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait, désirant détruire celui qui venait de malmener Marinette.

Le Papillon contrait tant bien que mal les moulinets du bâton avec sa canne. Contraint de reculer, il se prit les pieds dans une des jambes de Marinette qui était toujours à terre. Il chuta lourdement en arrière. Chat Noir se précipita sur lui et lui arracha sa broche en forme de papillon. Il recula pendant que les étincelles de la détransformation entouraient son adversaire vaincu. 

La main crispée sur le Miraculous qu’il avait récupéré, il vit soudain son père apparaître devant lui.

*

Tout s’était passé tellement vite que Marinette avait du mal à réaliser. Elle avait perdu ses Miraculous, tenté de les récupérer, avait été jetée au sol, prenant un certain nombre de coups au passage.

Puis Papillon était revenu et l’avait tenue à la gorge, l’étouffant à moitié, lui criant des choses qu’elle avait été trop abasourdie pour comprendre. Il l’avait ensuite lâchée et, soudain, Chat Noir avait été là. Un immense soulagement l’avait envahie. Elle n’était plus seule et vulnérable. Il avait pris le relais et pourrait la défendre. Tikki entra également dans son champ vision, tenant ses Miraculous.

S’étaient alors enchaînés un combat, un coup de pied dans son mollet, un corps qui chute, Chat Noir en action, puis une détransformation.

Chat Noir avait alors fait un pas en arrière, puis s’était retrouvé assis, profondément choqué par la révélation de celui qui se cachait derrière le masque de Papillon. Marinette n’était pas étonnée. La découverte du corps d’Émilie Agreste l’avait déjà convaincue de la culpabilité du père d’Adrien.

— Non, murmura Chat Noir d’une voix tellement désespérée qu’elle en eut le cœur brisé. Pas vous ! supplia-t-il avec un sanglot.

Cela la ramena à la réalité. Il fallait qu’elle agisse. Qu’elle éloigne son chaton de là. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter son père devant lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il voie le cercueil de sa mère. Elle avait besoin de prendre du recul et de réfléchir. 

Elle prit ses boucles d’oreille des mains de son kwami et les passa rapidement.

— Tikki, transforme-moi !

Une fois redevenue Ladybug, elle prit Chat par les épaules et le releva. 

— On s’en va, déclara-t-elle. Allez, viens !

Dans le couloir, elle le guida par le chemin par lequel elle était arrivée. L’ascenseur vers la coupole, la minuscule sortie. Et puis les toits. Instinctivement, elle partit vers sa maison, son foyer, là où se trouvait sa famille.

Alors que le vent lui rafraîchissait le visage, elle reprit ses esprits. Ne venait-elle pas de faire une immense erreur ? N’aurait-elle pas dû rester sur place, livrer le Papillon à la police, rechercher le Miraculous du paon ? Gabriel était un homme puissant, avec beaucoup de monde à son service. Il savait qui elle était. Il la détestait. Sa famille était en danger !

Enfin, elle atterrit sur sa terrasse. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre, puis dans le reste de l’appartement, traînant à sa suite un Chat, toujours apathique. Ses parents étaient dans le salon. Sa mère faisant des allers et retours. Son père en pyjama sur le canapé, tentait de la rassurer.

— Papa, Maman !

— Marinette !

Sabine et Tom se figèrent devant le visage marqué par les coups de leur fille et le regard fixe d’un Chat Noir livide.

— Vous êtes en danger, les pressa Marinette. Il sait où vous habitez. Il faut partir immédiatement.

— J’ai le temps de prendre quelques papiers et de l’argent ? demanda immédiatement sa mère.

— Une minute, concéda Ladybug.

— Bien. Tom, va vite t’habiller.

Alors que ses parents s’élançaient chacun de leur côté, l’héroïne réfléchit aux étapes suivantes.

— Chat, tu pourras transporter mon père ?

Il fallut quelques secondes à son partenaire pour analyser la question :

— Oui, mais je ne sais pas où aller.

— Tu n’auras qu’à me suivre.

— Nous sommes prêts, annonça Sabine.

— On part par les toits, prévint Ladybug.

Ils la suivirent dans les escaliers puis Sabine s’accrocha à sa fille, pendant Tom tentait d’en faire autant avec un adolescent plus petit et bien plus mince que lui. Sautant de toit en toit, elle les mena au Grand Paris, l’hôtel de luxe possédé par le père de Chloé. Ils se posèrent sur la terrasse au-dessus de l’appartement où vivaient le maire et sa fille.

*

Adrien se détransforma et un Plagg roulant des yeux paniqués s’accrocha au col de sa chemise. Marinette ne sut pas si c’était volontaire ou si le kwami était épuisé. Le jeune homme les fit entrer dans le salon de la suite où logeaient leur camarade et son père. Il était sombre et désert.

Alors que Ladybug repérait l’interrupteur pour éclairer la pièce, Adrien se laissa glisser contre un mur et s’assit par terre. Sabine et Tom avaient de nombreuses interrogations dans le regard, mais ne dirent rien. Ils semblaient comprendre qu’il fallait laisser leur fille agir sans l’entraver par leurs questions.

L’héroïne se rendit dans la chambre de sa camarade de classe. Il était plus de minuit. Elle dormait déjà.

— Chloé ?

La lycéenne se réveilla en sursaut et regarda, interloquée, la silhouette qui se découpait dans la lumière du couloir.

— Ladybug ? Tu m’as amené mon Miraculous ?

— Non, mais j’ai besoin de ton aide.

— Ah, tu le reconnais enfin !

— Chloé, ce n’est pas le moment. Nous avons démasqué le Papillon et c’est quelqu’un de puissant. Ma famille est en danger et j’ai besoin de ton père pour la protéger.

— Qui est-ce ?

— Gabriel Agreste.

Chloé ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

— Ce n’est pas possible, c’est absolument ridicule !

Comme Ladybug ne répondait pas, elle digéra l’information.

— Il faut protéger son fils, s’écria-t-il soudain. Je suis certain qu’il n’y est pour rien et…

— Chloé, Adrien est Chat Noir.

De nouveau, la fille du maire parut avoir reçu un coup sur la tête. Soudain ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et elle gémit :

— Ne me dit pas que tu es…

— Eh si, Chloé, dit Ladybug avec un sourire amer. Détransformation.

Sa camarade de classe la contempla d’un air dégoûté avec de demander froidement :

— Où est Adrien ?

— Dans ton salon.

Chloé se leva brusquement, bousculant Marinette au passage sans le moindre égard. Elle se précipita vers la pièce indiquée et repéra Adrien, prostré dans son coin. Elle s’agenouilla devant lui et le prit dans ses bras. Son ami d’enfance leva la tête vers elle et balbutia :

— Mon père… le Papillon.

— Oui, je sais. Mais je suis là, maintenant.

Le visage d’Adrien se chiffonna et il éclata brutalement en sanglots. Chloé le serra contre elle en le berçant. Sabine et Tom comprirent enfin la situation. Ils échangèrent un regard horrifié, avant de se tourner vers leur fille. Celle-ci regardait d’un air impassible son petit ami pleurer dans les bras de sa rivale.

Durant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent figés, alors que les pleurs du mannequin perdaient graduellement de leur intensité. Finalement, le silence se fit. Marinette s’avança alors et s’accroupit à leur côté.

— Chloé, j’ai vraiment besoin qu’on aille voir ton père, maintenant.

*

Elles laissèrent Adrien aux bons soins de Sabine et Tom qui l’avaient assis entre eux sur le canapé. Avant qu’elles ne quittent la pièce, Chloé avait dit à Marinette :

— Retransforme-toi en Ladybug. Comment veux-tu que mon père croie une fille aussi insignifiante que toi ?

Une fois le maire réveillé et la situation expliquée, il demanda :

— Ladybug, qu’attendez-vous de moi exactement ?

— Pour commencer, que vous hébergiez mes parents le temps qu’on soit certain qu’ils ne risquent plus rien. 

— Aucun problème, je vais leur faire préparer une chambre.

— Ensuite que vous fassiez votre possible pour faire arrêter Gabriel Agreste le plus vite possible. Il faudrait faire une perquisition. J’ai besoin de récupérer quelque chose chez lui. En espérant qu’il ne se soit pas déjà enfui avec.

— On ne peut pas arrêter les gens pour rien. Si j’ai bien compris, vous lui avez repris son Miraculous, donc comment prouver qu’il est bien le Papillon ? Le fait d’avoir une installation secrète entre deux maisons ne prouve rien.

Ladybug réfléchit un moment, puis expliqua :

— Ce que je veux, c’est que les attaques contre les Parisiens cessent. Que le Papillon soit puni pour ses actes n’est pas de mon ressort. Tout ce qui m’intéresse dans un premier temps, c’est qu’il soit immobilisé pendant que je récupère le dernier Miraculous et que je le mette en sûreté, avec celui du Papillon. Nous verrons le reste après.

— Sans preuve, on peut au mieux le mettre 48 h en garde à vue, expliqua le Maire. Mais même pour ça, il faut au moins une information qui justifie son arrestation. Pourriez-vous témoigner de ce que vous avez découvert ? Si Chat Noir pouvait le faire aussi, ce serait encore mieux.

— Il est hors de question d’ennuyer Adrien avec ça, décréta Marinette. Mais je veux bien témoigner, moi. Je l’ai vu se détransformer, j’ai reconnu les papillons dont il se sert pour fabriquer des akumas.

— Parlez aussi du cercueil, conseilla André Bourgeois. On n’a pas le droit de conserver un corps ainsi. Cela ne va pas chercher loin, mais cela peut justifier d’être retenu un moment dans les locaux de la police.

Le maire de Paris passa quelques coups de téléphone et annonça : 

— Le préfet et une commissaire de police vont venir prendre votre déclaration ici. Ensuite, vous accompagnerez les policiers qui procéderont à la perquisition.

— Parfait.

*

Alors qu’on attendait le préfet, ils se rendirent dans le salon. André Bourgeois invita les Dupain-Cheng et Adrien à aller se reposer dans une des chambres du palace.

— Je m’occupe de tout, annonça Chloé d’un air important. Suivez-moi.

Marinette (qui s’était détransformée quand le maire avait reconnu ses parents) arrêta Adrien :

— Est-ce que tu veux bien laisser Plagg venir avec moi ? Je peux avoir besoin de ses compétences.

Le visage fermé, le jeune homme retira sa bague et la confia à son amie :

— Je ne serai plus jamais Chat Noir, annonça-t-il d’une voix rauque. Plus jamais.

Sous les yeux atterrés de Marinette, Plagg, qui était resté blotti contre le col de la chemise d’Adrien, fut aspiré par la bague qu’elle venait de recevoir dans sa paume. Elle s’empressa de passer l’anneau autour de son doigt. Plagg réapparut.

— Je suis maintenant à ton service, Marinette.

Sans répondre, elle montra Adrien du menton. Plagg, la tête basse, s’approcha du visage de son ancien porteur, en silence. Adrien tendit la main, le prit quelques instants contre sa joue et dit :

— Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait, Plagg. Tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux plus te garder ?

— Oui, Adrien, bien sûr. Je suis content de t’avoir connu.

— Moi aussi, Plagg. Marinette, tu pourrais lui trouver un camembert bien fait ?

— Ne t’en fais pas, je vais bien le soigner. Tu… tu as toujours la broche ? demanda-t-elle ensuite d’une petite voix.

Le visage d’Adrien se durcit. Il mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit l’artefact qu’il jeta à terre. Il tourna ensuite les talons pour rejoindre Chloé et les parents de Marinette qui l’attendaient à la porte.

*

Le maire partit à son tour pour accueillir les visiteurs attendus et Marinette resta seule avec les deux kwamis. 

— Marinette, la pressa Tikki, il faut que tu mettes la broche et que tu dises que tu acceptes le Miraculous du Papillon.

— Mais je n’en veux pas !

— Si tu ne le fais pas, Nooroo ne sera pas délivré de l’autorité du père d’Adrien.

— Nooroo est le kwami du Papillon ?

— Oui, c’est ça.

Marinette la regarda et dit lentement :

— C’est pour ça que tu as pu partir avec mes boucles quand il me les a arrachées ? Parce qu’il ne t’avait pas porté ?

— Oui, tout à fait, confirma Tikki. J’étais encore rattachée à toi puisque tu n’avais pas renoncé à moi et que je n’avais pas été liée à un autre porteur. Pourrais-tu rendre sa liberté à Nooroo ?

— Entendu. Donc, je mets la broche et je lui demande de me transformer ?

— Annonce seulement que tu l’acceptes.

Marinette accrocha l’objet à son T-shirt et scanda cérémonieusement :

— J’accepte le Miraculous du Papillon.

Un kwami violet émergea timidement du tapis où il s’était dissimulé.

— Je suis à votre service, Ladybug, dit-il cérémonieusement.

— Maintenant, si tu renonces à lui, il va pouvoir aller dormir dans son Miraculous, continua Tikki.

— C’est ce que tu veux ? demanda la jeune fille au kwami.

— Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, Ladybug. Je suis fatigué, j’ai honte de ce que j’ai dû faire et je voudrais juste retrouver mes amis dans la Miracle box.

— Très bien.

Marinette ôta le bijou et indiqua :

— Je renonce au Miraculous du Papillon.

Le petit kwami plongea dans la broche que Marinette mit dans son sac.

— Bon, maintenant, il est temps que je m’occupe de vous, annonça-t-elle à Plagg et Tikki.

Elle appela la réception pour commander une boîte de cookies et un camembert bien fait.

*

Nathalie, encore à moitié endormie, saisit son téléphone qui était posé sur la table de nuit.

— Oui, Monsieur.

— Nathalie…

La voix était à peine reconnaissable et elle ne l’avait jamais entendu parler sur un ton aussi désespéré. Totalement réveillée, elle demanda en bondissant de son lit :

— Que se passe-t-il ? Vous êtes blessé ?

Mais seule la tonalité de la ligne lui répondit.

Elle bondit sur ses vêtements (elle les préparait toujours la veille) et fut habillée en moins d’une minute. Sans prendre le temps de refaire son chignon, elle s’élança dans la rue. Heureusement, elle habitait à moins de 300 mètres de chez son patron.

Elle utilisa son passe pour passer le portail puis la porte d’entrée et vérifia l’alarme. Non, personne ne s’était introduit dans la maison. Elle fonça dans le bureau de Gabriel, qui était vide, puis monta à l’étage en direction de la chambre du maître de maison. 

Une fois dans le couloir, elle vit que la chambre d’Adrien était ouverte et éclairée. Était-il arrivé quelque chose au jeune homme ? Elle se précipita. Elle découvrit Gabriel assit par terre, prostré. Aucune trace de son fils.

— Monsieur, que s’est-il passé ? interrogea l’assistante en s’accroupissant près de son employeur.

— Il est parti, gémit Gabriel. Il est parti !

— Adrien ? Il doit être chez un ami ou chez Marinette, supposa-t-elle en tentant de comprendre ce qui désespérait le styliste. Vous avez tenté de la joindre ?

Il fallut un certain temps à Nathalie pour reconstituer la chronologie de la soirée. Gabriel avait tenté une nouvelle akumatisation, mais il avait perdu l’akuma et sa potentielle victime s’était calmée avant qu’il puisse lui en envoyer un autre. Il était retourné travailler à son bureau quand le détecteur de mouvement de la maison annexe s’était déclenché. Il ne s’était pas inquiété outre mesure. Régulièrement, des oiseaux arrivaient à s’introduire dans le bâtiment et il suffisait de les chasser pour que tout rentre dans l’ordre. C’est donc tranquillement qu’il était allé faire une ronde de l’autre côté.

C’est ainsi qu’il avait découvert Ladybug dans la serre. Heureusement, elle ne l’avait ni vu ni entendu. Il avait pu se transformer, arriver derrière elle en catimini, l’immobiliser et lui prendre son Miraculous. C’est alors qu’il avait découvert la petite amie de son fils sous le masque.

À ce point de l’histoire, Nathalie en avait déduit l’identité de Chat Noir. La complicité entre Adrien et Marinette ne laissait pas la place à un tel secret. Et cela expliquait pas mal de choses qu’elle avait remarquées concernant le fils de son patron. Cependant, le styliste avait manifestement réussi à s’aveugler et ne s’était concentré que sur les Miraculous. Il raconta comment les boucles d’oreille avaient disparu et l’irruption de Chat Noir pendant qu’il tentait de faire dire à la fille où elle les avait cachées.

Le récit du combat fut haché et difficile à comprendre. Manifestement, après avoir repris la broche du Papillon, leurs deux adversaires étaient partis, ce qui était assez incompréhensible. Ils auraient dû appeler la police et tenter de récupérer le Miraculous du Paon. C’est du moins ce qu’aurait fait Nathalie. 

Quoi qu’il en soit, la réaction horrifiée de Chat Noir avait fissuré le déni dans lequel s’était enfermé Gabriel. Il était revenu en hâte dans la maison principale et avait foncé dans la chambre de son fils. L’absence d’Adrien avait confirmé son intuition. Durant tous ces mois écoulés, il l’avait menacé, avait tenté de le blesser, l’avait plusieurs fois mis en danger de mort.

— Nous avons encore le Miraculous du Paon, rappela Nathalie pour l’obliger à aller de l’avant. Ils ne peuvent rien prouver contre vous. Je peux vous récupérer votre Miraculous et... 

— Non. C’est terminé. J’ai perdu. Tout perdu, conclut Gabriel le visage ravagé. Ma femme. Mon fils. Tout. Je n’ai plus rien.

À ces mots, Nathalie se glaça. Elle revit tout ce qu’elle avait fait pour cet homme. Les journées interminables, les innombrables détails à régler, les sollicitations à filtrer, les excuses qu’elle lui trouvait auprès d’Adrien. Sa complicité pour ses actes en tant que Papillon, les risques pris à endosser le Miraculous détérioré.

Tout ça pour rien. Elle était en concurrence avec une morte, et cette dernière avait gagné. Elle n’avait plus rien à faire avec ce veuf éploré, abandonné par son propre fils. Elle se leva.

Elle avait presque atteint le seuil de la chambre quand Gabriel l’interpella :

— Nathalie !

Elle eut une hésitation, mais reprit sa marche.

— Nathalie ! insista son employeur. Je vous en supplie. Ne vous mettez pas en danger. N’utilisez pas le Miraculous. C’est trop risqué pour votre santé. Je ne supporterais pas qu’il vous arrive quelque chose.

La jeune femme s’arrêta et se tourna vers Gabriel. Une réelle inquiétude se lisait dans les yeux de son employeur.

— La seule chose qu’il reste encore à sauver est mon entreprise, continua celui-ci. Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous ? À nous deux, nous pouvons y arriver.

Nathalie revint sur ses pas, se mit à genoux pour être à la hauteur de Gabriel et le prit dans ses bras.


	11. Un choix sage et désintéressé

Le temps que Marinette termine sa déposition et dessine le plan du repaire du Papillon, la nuit était déjà bien entamée. Elle accepta de révéler son identité uniquement au préfet et à la commissaire et à la condition expresse que ce ne soit pas noté sur le procès-verbal. Par contre, elle refusa de donner le nom de celui de Chat Noir. Elle s’était entendue sur ce point avec le maire auparavant.

Une fois leurs invités installés, Chloé avait demandé à récupérer son Miraculous et assister à l’opération de police. Marinette avait dû lui expliquer que la dernière chose à faire à ce stade était de risquer de mener Gabriel Agreste ou ses complices chez le Grand Gardien. Ulcérée, son irascible camarade était partie se coucher. 

Enfin, Ladybug escorta par les toits les véhicules de police qui se rendirent au Manoir Agreste à 7 h du matin. Ils se présentèrent simultanément dans les deux bâtiments, avec des serruriers qui avaient été réquisitionnés.

L’artisan n’eut pas à intervenir au Manoir Agreste. Le garde du corps leur ouvrit les grilles dès la première réquisition et les fit entrer. Nathalie, d’un calme olympien, les accueillit dans le hall.

— Monsieur Agreste est dans son bureau, leur indiqua-t-elle. Il vous attend.

Ladybug resta à l’écart durant la première demi-heure, laissant la procédure se dérouler. Quand Nathalie eut terminé de répondre aux questions des officiers de police, l’héroïne s’approcha d’elle.

— Je ne repartirai pas sans le Miraculous du Paon, annonça-t-elle sans détour. S’il le faut, je détruirai ce manoir pierre par pierre, ainsi que tous les lieux où Monsieur Agreste stocke ses collections. J’en ai le pouvoir et, croyez-moi, je n’hésiterai pas à l’utiliser, précisa-t-elle en montrant la bague du Chat qu’elle portait à son annulaire.

Durant un instant, elles se toisèrent comme deux adversaires qu’elles étaient désormais conscientes d’être.

— Suivez-moi, dit finalement Nathalie.

Elle la mena au bureau où des policiers consultaient les dossiers et emballaient l’ordinateur. Gabriel ne s’y trouvait plus, il avait été emmené dans l’autre bâtiment pour la suite de la perquisition. L’assistante se dirigea vers le monumental portrait d’Émilie façon Klimt et le toucha selon une séquence précise.

La toile s’écarta et le coffre-fort apparut. Quelques secondes plus tard, le battant renforcé s’ouvrait dans un « clic » discret sous le regard intéressé des policiers présents. Nathalie s’écarta pour laisser Ladybug approcher. Celle-ci prit le Miraculous qui s’y trouvait, ainsi que le Grimoire sur lequel il était posé.

— Attendez ! fit l’un des agents. Vous ne devez toucher à rien.

La jeune héroïne se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard noir.

— Je… je vais chercher la commissaire, fit précipitamment le policier avant de tourner les talons.

— Où est Adrien ? demanda alors Nathalie.

— Avec ceux qui l’aiment, répondit froidement Ladybug avant d’ouvrir la fenêtre et de lancer son yoyo.

*

Un quart d’heure plus tard, Marinette était assise devant Maître Fu, les Miraculous du Papillon et du Paon posés sur la table à côté du grimoire. Elle fit un récit de la nuit qu’elle venait de passer. Le vieux sage l’écouta attentivement. Plagg, Tikki et Duusu s’étaient perchés sur le gramophone. Nooroo avait été laissé à son sommeil.

Quand elle eut terminé, Marinette conclut :

— Paris est désormais en paix et les Miraculous perdus ont été retrouvés. Je pense avoir accompli la mission dont vous m’avez chargé il y a deux ans.

— Au-delà de mes espérances, reconnut Maître Fu.

— J’ai été honorée d’être choisie et j’ai adoré être Ladybug, continua la jeune fille. Mais maintenant, je pense que ma tâche est ailleurs. Près d’Adrien.

— Un choix sage et désintéressé, commenta le vieillard.

— Tikki, je suis désolée, fit Marinette en levant les yeux vers son kwami. 

— Je comprends, Marinette, fit Tikki en volant vers elle. Tu vas beaucoup me manquer, mais je sais que tu seras heureuse près de celui que tu aimes.

Les deux amies se firent leurs adieux puis Marinette salua affectueusement Plagg.

— Je renonce au Miraculous du Chat, commença-t-elle en retirant la bague. Je renonce au Miraculous de la Coccinelle, termina-t-elle en ôtant ses boucles d’oreilles.

Luttant contre des larmes d’émotion, elle se leva.

— Je suppose que je ne vous reverrai plus, dit-elle à son hôte.

— J’ai prévu de faire un petit voyage au Tibet, confirma ce dernier.

— Bon voyage, Maître.

— Sois heureuse, Marinette, lui souhaita-t-il. Tu t’es beaucoup préoccupée des autres. Tu mérites de prendre le temps de t’occuper de toi, maintenant.

*

La fatigue tomba sur Marinette quand elle se trouva dans la rue sur le chemin du retour. Elle se hissa difficilement dans le bus et arriva au Grand Paris les jambes flageolantes. Dans le hall, un majordome qu’elle avait déjà rencontré l’intercepta :

— Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, mademoiselle Chloé vous a fait préparer une chambre. Permettez-moi de vous y conduire.

À l’étage, l’homme tira une carte de sa poche, ouvrit une porte et s’effaça pour la laisser passer.

— Merci, Jean. Savez-vous où se trouvent mes parents et Adrien Agreste ?

— Vos parents sont juste à côté de vous, et Monsieur Adrien en face.

— Je vous remercie.

L’employé lui donna la carte de sa chambre, lui dit d’appeler la réception si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit et repartit. Marinette pénétra dans la pièce. Elle était immense et un grand lit y trônait. Une petite trousse de toilette et un pyjama griffés au nom de l’hôtel avaient été mis à sa disposition. Pour une fois, Chloé ne s’était pas moquée d’elle.

Elle s’avança dans l’idée de juste se laisser tomber sur le lit, mais une pensée la frappa. Elle ressortit et alla frapper doucement à la porte d’en face. Personne ne répondit. Elle allait retourner chez elle quand le battant s’entrouvrit sur un Adrien tout habillé, les traits tirés.

— Je voulais savoir si tu dormais, dit doucement Marinette.

— Non, je… Pas encore.

— Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

— Cela ne t’ennuie pas ?

— Bien sûr que non.

Il s’effaça pour la laisser entrer.

— Il faut que tu te reposes, dit Marinette.

— Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir dormir.

Elle vit que le poste de télévision était allumé dans le salon – Adrien bénéficiait d’une suite.

— Regarde au moins la télé dans ton lit. Je suppose qu’à toi aussi on a donné un pyjama.

— Tu vas me border ? demanda-t-il d’une petite voix.

— Je vais rester avec toi, promit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Pendant qu’Adrien se changeait, Marinette retourna prendre ses affaires dans sa chambre, avant de se préparer à son tour dans la salle de bain du jeune homme. Ils s’installèrent ensuite sur le lit. La jeune fille laissa son ami choisir la chaîne et elle se blottit contre lui. Très vite, elle sombra dans le sommeil.

*

Quand Marinette se réveilla, la télévision était toujours allumée, mais le son avait été coupé. Adrien, avachi sur ses oreillers, avait fini par s’endormir. Elle-même avait le bras enroulé autour de sa taille. Elle examina son petit ami. Même dans le sommeil, ses traits étaient crispés. Elle se retint de l’embrasser de peur de le réveiller.

La box de la télé lui apprit qu’il était trois heures de l’après-midi. Elle n’avait dormi que six heures, mais son ventre gargouillait de faim. Elle se leva doucement pour ne pas déranger son compagnon. Chloé était sur le canapé du salon, le nez dans son téléphone.

Avec une sollicitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas, la peste attendit que Marinette ait fermé la porte de la chambre, avant de lui dire de sa voix perçante :

— Tu peux rejoindre tes parents chez moi, on leur a servi un repas. Mais, pitié, va prendre une douche avant. Je ne veux pas qu’on dise que nous avons des SDF chez nous.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Marinette retourna dans la salle de bain. Ses vêtements de la veille avaient disparu, remplacés par des habits sortant des magasins du palace. La jeune fille se dit qu’on s’habituait vite à ce genre de luxe.

Avant de quitter la suite, elle jeta un regard vers la porte fermée de la chambre.

— Oh, ça va ! Il n’y a pas toi dans sa vie. Je vais rester avec lui, grogna Chloé.

*

Sabine et Tom étaient en train de parler avec le maire quand Marinette les rejoignit. Ses parents l’étreignirent longuement, lui faisant comprendre qu’ils savaient combien les dernières heures avaient été dures pour elle. Ensuite, ils la mirent d’autorité devant la table où des canapés froids et petites salades avaient été disposés, ainsi que des macarons.

— Tu dois manger, dit Tom d’une voix bourrue. Je suis allé en cuisine pour te préparer moi-même tes gâteaux préférés.

Marinette eut une pensée émue pour Tikki, mais repoussa ce moment de nostalgie. Il y avait plus urgent.

— Monsieur le maire, où en êtes-vous avec Gabriel Agreste ? demanda-t-elle en attaquant un mini-sandwich et découvrant qu’elle mourrait de faim.

— Il est toujours chez lui, mais il devra se rendre à une convocation au commissariat pour répondre à diverses questions.

— Va-t-il répondre de ses actes ?

Le maire laissa passer un petit moment avant de répondre :

— Même si je peux comprendre que vous le souhaitiez, certains milieux pensent que c’est un homme qui a beaucoup fait pour la renommée de la France dans le monde de la mode et la confection française. La Fashion Week de Paris ne serait pas la même sans lui. Il fait travailler beaucoup de monde dans notre pays et à Paris.

Marinette médita cette réponse. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue ou le trop-plein d’émotions, mais elle pouvait s’en accommoder. Sauf si…

— Adrien sera-t-il obligé de retourner vivre avec lui ?

— C’est ce dont je discutais avec vos parents. Plusieurs possibilités sont envisageables. Pour commencer, nous ne pouvons pas préjuger des choix d’Adrien. Une fois le choc passé, peut-être le voudra-t-il. C’est son père, la seule famille qui lui reste.

— Qu’en est-il de sa mère ? s’enquit Marinette. Est-elle… morte ?

— D’après le premier rapport, il semble qu’elle soit tombée dans un coma irréversible il y a trois ans, et que son mari l’ait secrètement fait cryogéniser. Compte tenu de nos connaissances actuelles, on ne peut plus rien pour elle. Nous allons fortement inciter Monsieur Agreste à l’inhumer dignement.

— Et si Adrien ne veut pas retourner chez son père ? continua Marinette.

— Il est encore mineur. Mais un juge des affaires familiales peut ordonner une délégation d’autorité parentale. Tes parents et moi-même envisageons de la demander. Mais il faut des éléments solides pour que le juge la décide.

— Avons-nous une chance ? 

— Mes relations peuvent aider. Ce qui est sorti dans la presse peut jouer dans les deux sens.

— Qu’est-ce qui est sorti ? s’angoissa Marinette

— L’opération chez Gabriel Agreste ce matin et le fait que Ladybug était sur les lieux. Et on constatera vite qu’il n’y a plus d’attaques de vilains. Même si juridiquement rien ne sera intenté, des théories vont circuler. Adrien avec sa notoriété sera sans doute reconnu et importuné dès qu’il sortira de mon hôtel.

— Oh non !

— Pour le moment, sa présence ici n’a pas filtré. Espérons que cela durera. Dans un premier temps, il ne vaut mieux pas qu’il sorte de sa chambre. 

Marinette échangea un regard préoccupé avec ses parents.

— Mange, ma chérie, soupira sa mère.

— De votre côté, tout s’est bien passé ? s’enquit André Bourgeois.

— Oui, les tous les Miraculous sont en lieu sûr.

— Mais vous pourrez quand même nous défendre si un autre super-vilain nous attaque ? s’inquiéta le maire de Paris.

— Non, désolée. Je n’ai aucun moyen de les récupérer, ni le mien ni les autres. Et c’est très bien ainsi.

Elle vit ses parents échanger un regard. Ils étaient visiblement bien plus satisfaits par cette annonce que monsieur Bourgeois. Le maire les laissa entre eux, appelé par ses responsabilités. Marinette termina son repas, puis alluma son téléphone qu’elle avait éteint la veille avant de partir avec les policiers.

Elle découvrit le message que sa mère lui avait laissé la veille au soir. Était-ce si peu de temps auparavant ? Marinette avait l’impression que plusieurs jours s’étaient écoulés. Elle eut ensuite celui d’Adrien, puis ceux d’Ayla, de plus en plus pressants, avant de devenir totalement hystériques. Elle devait rappeler sa meilleure amie. Elle avait aussi des SMS et messages de tous leurs amis communs, et notamment ceux de leur classe de collège. Même Kagami avait tenté de la joindre.

Elle composa le numéro d’Alya.

— Marinette ! Où es-tu ? Tu vas bien ? Et Adrien ? Mais qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, bon sang ? s’écria son ami en décrochant.

— Doucement Alya. On va bien, on est en sécurité, mais on doit rester discrets. Je pense que tu peux comprendre pourquoi.

— Qu’est-ce qui est vrai dans ce qu’on dit à la télé ?

— Un peu trop.

— C’est pas vrai ! Comment va Adrien ?

— Comme tu peux le deviner.

— Où est-il ?

— On le protège.

— Je comprends. Dis-lui que Nino et moi sommes désolés et qu’il peut compter sur nous.

— Je le lui dirai.

— Tes parents vont bien ?

— Ils sont avec moi.

— Bon, tu me tiens au courant autant que tu peux ?

— Oui, Alya. À bientôt.

*

Toute la famille Dupain-Cheng se rendit dans la suite d’Adrien. Ils le retrouvèrent avec Chloé devant la table où un en-cas avait été servi. La télévision du salon était allumée, le son coupé. Nadja Chamack était en direct devant le manoir Agreste.

Spontanément, Sabine et Tom allèrent enlacer Adrien.

— Nous sommes là mon garçon, marmonna Tom. Tu peux nous considérer comme ta famille.

Ils laissèrent ensuite leur place à Marinette. Adrien, toujours assis, la saisit par la taille et la serra contre lui.

— On est partenaires, envers et contre tout, lui chuchota-t-elle. Tu n’es pas tout seul.

— J’en suis conscient. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, maintenant.

Marinette s’assit près de lui.

— Dans un premier temps, il faut juste attendre que les choses se tassent. Monsieur le maire est en train de voir pour la suite. En fonction de ce que tu préféreras. Rentrer chez toi ou non.

— Et me laisser enfermer comme avant ? s’insurgea Adrien. Jamais plus !

— On s’en occupe, le rassura Sabine d’une voix douce mais ferme.

— Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir d’ici ? fit Adrien d’une voix amère en montrant l’écran où défilaient maintenant des images de ses photos de mode.

— Tu as dans cet établissement tout ce dont tu peux rêver, vanta Chloé. On a une piscine, un hammam, un jardin intérieur, des boutiques…

— Adrien ne peut pas passer sa vie enfermé dans un hôtel, la coupa Marinette. Il a besoin de prendre l’air.

— Mais tu n’as qu’à lui redonner son Miraculous et il pourra partir par les toits.

— Il n’y a plus de Miraculous, Chloé. Ni pour lui ni pour moi.

Chloé fixa l’ancienne héroïne et demanda d’une voix perçante :

— Tu.. tu… et Queen Bee, alors ?

— J’ai mis les Miraculous en sûreté et les Parisiens sont maintenant en sécurité. C’est la seule chose qui compte.

Chloé la fusilla du regard avant de se détourner, l’air renfrogné.

— Tu n’étais pas obligée de renoncer toi aussi, dit doucement Adrien à sa petite amie.

— Renoncer à quoi ? C’est toi que je veux comme partenaire ! Être héros n’est pas la seule manière que nous avons de faire des choses ensemble.

Adrien tendit la main vers son amoureuse qui la saisit.

— Je sais que je ne regretterai pas, assura Marinette. On a fait tous les deux ce pour quoi on a été choisis. Les garder aurait été un acte égoïste. Et tu sais ce que cela donne quand un Miraculous est mal utilisé.

Adrien baissa les yeux et demanda :

— Tu sais pourquoi mon… pourquoi il a fait cela ?

Marinette hésita. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait répondre. Qu’est-ce qui serait le plus dur à encaisser pour lui ? La vérité ou ne jamais savoir ? Elle regarda ses parents. Sabine hocha la tête. Marinette se lança :

— Ton père voulait faire revenir ta mère. Mais même avec nos Miraculous, je ne suis pas certaine qu’il l’aurait pu.

— En Chine, nous avons une malédiction, dit doucement Sabine. Elle s’énonce ainsi : « Puisse les Dieux t’accorder ce que tu demandes ». 

Adrien releva la tête pour regarder la mère de son amie. Il resta quelques secondes pensif avant de dire :

— Je comprends, Madame Cheng. Merci.

Marinette regarda Chloé. Elle fixait Sabine avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Visiblement, l’échange lui avait donné à penser. Quand elle surprit le regard de l’ancienne héroïne sur elle, elle plissa les yeux et lança :

— Vous me donnez la migraine avec vos parlottes. J’y vais. Sabrina m’attend.

— Chloé, s’inquiéta Marinette. Tu ne dois pas lui dire…

— Tu me prends pour une idiote, Dupain-Cheng ? lui répliqua durement Chloé. À qui crois-tu que tu dois de ne pas être harcelée par les journalistes ? Tu crois que tu pourrais te payer une nuit et les repas que tu as pris ici ? Même ce que tu portes sur toi coûte davantage que ce que tes parents gagnent en un mois. Alors, ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire !

Elle partit comme une furie, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Il y eut un silence stupéfait, avant que Tom ne demande :

— Elle est toujours comme ça ?

— Plus ou moins, confirma Marinette.

— Elle est bouleversée par toute cette histoire, tenta de minimiser Adrien.

— Pouvons-nous lui faire confiance ? s’inquiéta Sabine.

— Nous avons besoin d’elle, et elle adore se sentir indispensable, analysa Marinette. Et elle ne fera rien qui porte atteinte à Adrien. Oui, je pense qu’en se moment, elle a plus intérêt à nous aider qu’à nous nuire.

— J’aurais inversé les raisons, mais je suis d’accord avec Marinette sur la conclusion, confirma Adrien.

— Je n’aimerais pas être à la place de son père, commenta Tom.

*

Marinette proposa un jeu sur écran à Adrien pour l’occuper, et ses parents partirent explorer l’hôtel. Ils se retrouvèrent tous à la table dans la suite du jeune homme pour dîner le soir. Le maire et les parents de Marinette parlèrent des affaires que leur hôte avait eu à traiter dans la journée – excepté celle qui les concernait en premier lieu.

Ce n’est qu’à la fin du repas qu’ils abordèrent le programme du lendemain. 

— Chloé, il serait temps que tu retournes au lycée, déclara André Bourgeois. Tu as déjà manqué aujourd’hui et…

— Il n’en est pas question ! Tant qu’Adrien n’y retourne pas, je reste ici. Que ferait-il sans moi ?

Le jeune homme et les Dupain-Cheng baissèrent le nez dans leur assiette, tentant de se faire oublier alors que le père et la fille développaient leurs arguments respectifs. Sans que cela ne surprenne personne, ce fut Chloé qui obtint gain de cause.

Après le dîner, chacun regagna sa chambre. Adrien et Marinette regardèrent un film dans la leur avant de se coucher. Il était encore tôt, mais la nuit précédente avait été mouvementée. Le lit était très large : c’était pratiquement deux matelas deux places mis côte à côte. Ils pouvaient donc s’allonger confortablement sans se toucher.

Ils s’installèrent en chien de fusil, chacun de son côté en se faisant face. Adrien posa sa main entre eux et Marinette s’en saisit.

— Bonne nuit, ma Lady, souffla-t-il.

— Bonne nuit, mon chaton, répondit-elle spontanément avant de se demander si c’était ce qu’il fallait dire.

Adrien sentit son malaise et la rassura :

— Quelle que soit la manière dont cela s’est terminé, avoir été Chat Noir avec toi a été la chance de ma vie. Je n’ai pas l’intention de l’occulter.

Elle avança son autre main pour lui caresser les cheveux.

— Tu as été un Chat Noir formidable.

— Même si mon père est le Papillon ? s’enquit-il d’une petite voix.

— Tu as fait ton devoir jusqu’au bout, le rassura-t-elle. Et si tu avais hésité, je l’aurais compris. C’est terriblement injuste que tu te sois retrouvé dans cette situation.

Il se rapprocha d’elle et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. En retour elle l’enlaça.

— Essaie de dormir, mon chaton, dit-elle doucement.


	12. Ne plus être Adrien Agreste

Adrien regarda Marinette endormie sur le grand lit. Il l’aimait tellement ! Quand il était tombé amoureux de Ladybug, c’est sa force et sa détermination qui lui avaient plu. Comme il aurait aimé lui ressembler seulement un peu et trouver le courage de s’opposer à son père !

Quand il l’avait enfin identifiée, c’est un autre aspect de sa personnalité qu’il avait découvert. Si elle avait toutes les audaces quand il fallait protéger les autres, elle manquait sérieusement de confiance en ses capacités quand il s’agissait d’elle.

La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur la faisait bafouiller, dire des sottises qu’elle regrettait ensuite. La crainte de se retrouver dans cet état alimentait son stress, et le cercle vicieux s’enclenchait alors, rendant ses craintes réelles.

Loin d’amoindrir l’admiration qu’il lui vouait en tant que Ladybug, connaître ses faiblesses avait décuplé la vénération qu’il lui portait. Ses capacités ne lui venaient pas si facilement. Elle devait se battre pour les mobiliser, ce qui la rendait encore plus remarquable.

Adrien n’osait imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle n’était pas intervenue lors de la terrible confrontation. Après la fureur brûlante, sa confusion et sa terreur avaient été à leur comble. Quelle proie avait-il fait alors pour un akuma !

Malgré les coups dont sa figure portait encore les traces, elle avait pris les choses en main. Elle l’avait éloigné cette scène d’horreur et l’avait mené au seul endroit où son père ne pouvait pas venir le chercher sans se compromettre socialement.

Adrien ne savait pas comment Marinette avait pu deviner que le monsieur Bourgeois, si faible devant sa femme et sa fille, pourrait être un rempart pour eux. Sans doute ne devenait-on pas maire de Paris sans savoir s’opposer à des adversaires politiques.

Quoi qu’il en soit, il savait qu’il était au bon endroit, entouré par des personnes en qui il pouvait avoir confiance et qui se préoccupaient réellement de lui.

Il se sentait confus et perdu, mais au moins il était en sécurité.

*

Il était huit heures du matin quand Marinette se réveilla. Dans la nuit, elle avait senti Adrien se lever, mais il était à présent appuyé contre son dos. Elle resta un moment immobile, savourant la sensation.

Quand finalement elle bougea, il étendit le bras pour la retenir avant de se réveiller et de la relâcher.

— Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, et toi ?

— Ça va.

— Petit-déjeuner ?

— Ouais.

Marinette étudia la notice près du téléphone du salon, interrogea Adrien sur ses goûts et passa la commande. Elle fila ensuite à la douche. À son grand contentement, ses vêtements lavés et repassés lui avaient été livrés la veille au soir avec le dîner.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, Adrien, toujours en pyjama, était attablé devant ses croissants. En la voyant arriver, il lui versa son chocolat dans une tasse. Ils étaient en train de terminer quand Chloé entra dans la suite, sans frapper.

Marinette serra les dents, agacée de voir la fille du se comporter comme si elle était chez elle, même si c’était techniquement la réalité. Elle n’avait pas grand-chose à cacher de sa vie commune avec Adrien – ils se déshabillaient pudiquement dans des pièces séparées – mais ce n’était pas une raison.

— Bonjour Adrichou, clama l’intruse. Je t’ai apporté un survêtement et j’ai réservé la salle de sport privée. Ça te fera du bien.

— Euh… Merci Chloé.

— Va vite t’habiller, l’enjoignit-elle en lui tendant les vêtements.

Adrien les prit puis se tourna vers sa petite amie :

— Tu viens avec nous, Marinette ? proposa-t-il.

Marinette apprécia l’intention et évalua la situation. À la base, les salles de sport ne l’attiraient pas. Et elle n’avait pas l’équipement adéquat et doutait fortement que Chloé lui en procure un de bon cœur. Après tout, Adrien gérait son amie depuis des années et pouvait survivre à une heure en tête-à-tête avec cette peste.

— C’est bon, je passe mon tour, répondit-elle.

Adrien lui sourit avant de se rendre à la salle de bains. Chloé, qui avait suivi l’échange les lèvres pincées, se plongea ostensiblement dans son téléphone. Dans un silence glacial, Marinette termina de manger et regarda à son tour ses messages.

Adrien finit par reparaître, vêtu en jogging. La veste était dotée d’une grande capuche qui descendait sur ses yeux et le rendait méconnaissable.

— Voilà, commenta-t-il. Je suis paré à sortir.

— Oh, tu sais, tu ne risques rien ici, pérora Chloé. De nombreuses célébrités viennent ici en toute discrétion. Nous avons eu Jagged Stone, le Prince Ali…

Pendant que la fille du maire énumérait tous les hôtes prestigieux qui étaient descendus dans l’hôtel en tout anonymat, Marinette, qui était en retrait, commença à imiter sa gestuelle et son air hautain.

Les yeux d’Adrien brillèrent d’amusement, et Chloé se tourna vers Marinette qui avait vivement replongé dans son téléphone.

— On y va, dit sèchement la peste.

Adrien sortit à sa suite, non sans faire un détour pour embrasser sa petite amie sur la joue.

*

Restée seule, Marinette parcourut les sites d’information. Visiblement, Gabriel Agreste avait toujours des ennuis avec la police et tout le monde se demandait où était Adrien. Certains de leurs camarades de lycée avaient été interrogés. Sur une séquence, on voyait Alya passer en arrière-plan, l’air renfrognée.

On frappa à la porte. Pensant que c’était le service de chambre, la jeune fille répondit d’entrer sans se déplacer. Mais ce fut sa mère qui entra.

— Bonjour ma chérie. Adrien dort encore ?

— Non, il est à la salle de gym avec Chloé.

— Oh, parfait. Cela lui fera sans doute du bien. Ton père et moi allons à la boulangerie faire un peu de ménage. Nous pensons rouvrir demain.

— Vous êtes sûrs que c’est prudent ? s’inquiéta Marinette.

— Monsieur Bourgeois a demandé à la police municipale de faire des rondes régulières. Ne crains rien.

Elle s’approcha et prit une chaise qu’elle approcha de celle de sa fille.

— Puisque tu es seule, il y a un sujet dont je voudrais te parler.

— Oui, maman ?

— Tu partages la chambre d’Adrien.

Marinette devint rouge tomate et remua négativement les mains devant elle.

— Non, c’est pas ça du tout, dit-elle précipitamment. On n’a pas…. On ne fait pas…

Sa mère l’arrêta d’un geste.

— Ton père et moi comprenons qu’il ne souhaite pas rester seul et qu’il ait besoin de ta présence, ma chérie. Nous n’y voyons rien de mal. Par contre, cela implique un rapprochement qui est susceptible de faire évoluer votre relation plus vite que prévu.

Sabine sortit une boîte de préservatifs de son sac et le posa devant sa fille.

— Maman ! gémit cette dernière terriblement embarrassée.

— Nous ne vous conseillons pas de vous en servir tout de suite. Seulement de l’avoir sous la main pour le moment où cela sera utile. Nous avons déjà eu une conversation plus complète sur le sujet, j’en resterai donc là.

— Parfait, marmonna l’adolescente.

Sabine posa la main sur l’épaule de sa fille et demanda :

— Et toi, ma chérie, comment te sens-tu ?

Marinette releva le visage vers sa mère. Elle inspira profondément et dit :

— Je crois que ça va. Enfin… Je sais que j’ai fait ce qu’il fallait, mais j’aurais aimé que cela se termine autrement. Je suis soulagée que ce soit terminé, mais Ladybug et Chat Noir vont me manquer. Tikki me manque. J’ai peur pour Adrien. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire maintenant.

Sabine la prit dans ses bras, et la berça.

— C’est normal que tu sois perdue. Tout s’est passé si vite. Mais tu as très bien réagi et fait les bons choix. Ton père et moi sommes très fiers de toi.

— Merci, Maman.

— Pour la suite, c’est à nous de gérer. Fais-nous confiance, d’accord ? Tu as pris la bonne décision en te mettant sous la protection d’André Bourgeois. Les choses avancent, ne t’en fais pas.

Marinette sentit le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules s’alléger. Même si cela impliquait des conversations embarrassantes, pouvoir compter sur ses parents était quelque chose de merveilleux.

Elle serra sa mère dans ses bras.

— J’aimerais embrasser papa avant que vous ne partiez, annonça-t-elle.

Elle alla ranger l’embarrassante petite boîte dans sa trousse de toilette (elle ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu’en penseraient Adrien et Chloé en la retrouvant sur la table) et suivit sa mère dans la chambre d’en face. Ses parents étaient bien installés, dans une pièce semblable à celle que Marinette avait choisi de ne pas occuper.

Elle serra son père contre elle puis les laissa partir.

*

Marinette jugea qu’Adrien avait meilleure mine en revenant du sport. Il mangea avec appétit au déjeuner. Ils regardèrent tous les trois un film, puis Chloé s’en alla. Les amoureux prirent leurs téléphones et échangèrent des messages avec leurs amis qui étaient sortis de cours.

Marinette ne sut pas ce que racontait Nino, mais cela fit sourire Adrien, ce qui convenait très bien. Alya proposa de leur envoyer les cours et devoirs qu’ils avaient manqués, ce qu’ils acceptèrent, ayant suffisamment de temps à tuer.

*

Juste avant le dîner, Marinette tomba sur une vidéo, qui montrait une Alya, identifiée comme administratrice du _Ladyblog_ , coincée par Nadja Chamack.

— Ladybug a été vue lors de la perquisition qui a eu lieu chez Gabriel Agreste, contextualisa la journaliste. Vous a-t-elle expliqué les raisons de sa présence là-bas ?

— Je n’ai pas le bonheur de connaître personnellement Ladybug, répondit Alya. Je ne peux l’interroger que lorsque j’arrive à me trouver là où elle vient d’intervenir. Il se trouve que lors de l’évènement dont vous parlez, j’étais dans mon lit. Je n’ai donc aucune information à vous transmettre.

— Et que pensez-vous de l’hypothèse selon laquelle Monsieur Agreste serait le Papillon ?

— Je n’ai aucune information à ce sujet.

— Vous êtes dans le lycée de son fils. Savez-vous où se trouve le mannequin Adrien Agreste ? insista Nadja. 

— Je n’ai aucune information à ce sujet.

— On le dit proche d’une de vos amies, Mar…

— Je n’ai aucune information à ce sujet, coupa Alya. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m’excuser, mes parents m’attendent.

— Elle assure, Alya, fit Marinette à Adrien qui était plongé les sourcils froncés dans son propre téléphone.

Elle n’eut pas le temps de lui montrer la vidéo car sa mère frappa à la porte pour les convier à monter manger à la table des Bourgeois.

Adrien rabattit la capuche de la veste de survêtement qu’il avait gardée et la suivit dans le couloir. Alors qu’ils se mettaient à table, Marinette remarqua qu’Adrien avait l’air préoccupé. De tout le repas, il ne décocha pas un mot et toucha à peine son assiette. Les autres s’interrogèrent du regard, mais personne ne semblait savoir ce qui avait assombri l’humeur du jeune homme.

Après le dîner, Sabine et Tom prirent un peu de temps pour souhaiter bonsoir à Marinette et lui donner sac de linge propre qu’ils lui avaient amené. Ils rentraient dormir chez eux, pour être sur place pour l’ouverture de la boulangerie du lendemain.

Quand la jeune fille revint dans la suite, Adrien était déjà couché. Étonnée et inquiète, elle se prépara pour la nuit. Par acquit de conscience, elle fit un dernier tour des actualités sur son téléphone. 

Ce qu’elle y découvrit l’atterra : un article faisait état du cercueil d’Émilie Agreste, retrouvé dans les sous-sols de la demeure de son mari.

Marinette regarda en direction de la chambre plongée dans le noir. Cela faisait deux heures qu’Adrien remâchait ça dans son coin. La jeune fille éteignit le salon et se glissa dans l’autre pièce. Elle se coucha de son côté du lit. Adrien lui tournait le dos, le plus loin possible d’elle.

 _Ok_ , se dit-elle _. Inutile d’attendre. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça._

— On en parle ? demanda-t-elle.

Un long silence lui répondit, puis il demanda :

— Tu l’as vue ?

— Oui, c’est comme ça que j’ai compris que c’était ton père. Et aussi pourquoi il avait besoin de nos Miraculous. Et ça, je t’en ai parlé, souligna-t-elle.

— Mais tu ne m’as pas dit, pour ma mère !

— Je ne savais pas comment le faire. Je ne voulais pas te blesser davantage. Et ça ne change rien, Adrien. On ne peut rien pour elle, j’ai demandé à Monsieur Bourgeois. Elle est partie il y a trois ans et on ne peut pas la faire revenir.

— Tu n’en sais rien ! gronda Adrien toujours le dos tourné. Tu ne sais pas ce que les Miraculous auraient pu accomplir !

— Souviens-toi de ce que ma mère t’a dit, opposa Marinette.

Il y eut un nouveau silence puis un bruit de sanglots étouffés. Marinette tendit la main vers son amoureux, mais il ne se retourna pas. Elle dut se faire violence pour respecter son besoin d’isolement.

— Le pire, c’est que je comprends mon père, finit par avouer Adrien la voix mouillée. Moi aussi j’aurais été prêt à me battre pour la revoir.

— Je ne pense pas que tu aurais fait vivre deux ans d’angoisse aux Parisiens, le contredit Marinette. Ce n’est pas dans ton caractère. Et même si on avait accepté de lui confier nos Miraculous, cela aurait eu un prix. Ni toi ni ta mère n’auriez voulu le payer.

Adrien roula sur lui-même pour se rapprocher de sa compagne. Il s’agrippa à elle et Marinette referma ses bras sur lui. Elle sentait ses larmes couler dans son cou et elle-même avait les yeux humides. Ils s’endormirent, épuisés émotionnellement, blottis l’un contre l’autre.

*

Le lendemain, un bruit étrange réveilla Marinette. Adrien n’était plus dans le lit. Encore à moitié endormie, elle se leva pour identifier la cause de ce bourdonnement bizarre. La porte de la salle de bain était entrouverte. Elle la poussa pour savoir ce qui l’avait dérangée et ne put retenir une exclamation horrifiée :

— Adrien, arrête ! Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

Le jeune homme, un rasoir électrique à la main et une partie de ses cheveux éparpillés dans le lavabo, revendiqua énergiquement :

— Je ne veux plus être Adrien Agreste.

— D’accord, ok, j’ai compris. Attends une minute, veux-tu ?

Marinette fonça sur son téléphone et composa le numéro de Chloé.

— Allo, répondit sa camarade de classe d’une voix endormie. Adrien ? dit-elle tout de suite après, d’une voix inquiète.

— Rien de grave, la rassura Marinette. Mais... euh... il aurait besoin d’un coiffeur. Assez vite.

— Je lui envoie Michel, dit Chloé immédiatement, sans paraître surprise qu’on lui adresse une telle requête à 7 h 30 du matin.

Vingt minutes plus tard, alors que Marinette buvait son chocolat et qu’Adrien émiettait en boudant sa part de cake au citron, un homme très grand, aux cheveux multicolores, se présenta à leur porte. Il poussait devant lui un chariot, où toutes sortes d’ustensiles étranges étaient empilés.

Le visiteur jeta un regard pénétrant sur le mannequin avant de pousser son matériel dans la salle de bain. Puis fit un signe énergique pour inviter Adrien à le rejoindre. Il ferma ensuite la porte sur eux. Marinette n’eut plus qu’à revenir à son petit-déjeuner.

Quarante-cinq minutes s’écoulèrent avant qu’un inconnu ne ressorte de la salle d’eau. Stupéfaite, Marinette contempla les cheveux en brosse assombris par des pointes châtain foncé et les sourcils dont la nouvelle forme modifiait le regard. Elle peina reconnaître en dessous les yeux verts et la forme du menton.

— Impressionnant, reconnut-elle.

— Des lentilles de contact si vous voulez, mais pas de lunettes de soleil ! C’est bien compris, Adrien ? insistait le coiffeur en dirigeant son chariot vers la sortie. Les lunettes de soleil, c’est d’un voyant !

— Oui, Michel, promis, le rassura Adrien en souriant.

Adrien était encore en train d’admirer sa nouvelle coupe, quand Chloé arriva – sans frapper, comme à son habitude.

— Parfait, déclara-t-elle après l’avoir inspecté. Allez, prépare-toi vite, on va faire un petit footing dans le parc, juste derrière.

Ignorant totalement Marinette, Chloé chipa la dernière part de cake, empoigna le bras d’Adrien qui avait rapidement passé son survêtement et sortit en l’entraînant.

*

Vers onze heures du matin, ils reçurent un appel sur le téléphone fixe de la chambre. Marinette décrocha. C’était le maire qui voulait parler à Adrien. Celui-ci sortait de la douche qu’il avait prise à son retour de sa virée avec Chloé.

Il se saisit du combiné, écouta et son visage se ferma :

— Non, dit-il sèchement.

Et il raccrocha.

Au regard interrogateur de Marinette, il lâcha :

— Nathalie.

La jeune fille se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire.

Après le déjeuner, c’est à la piscine de sa terrasse privée que Chloé proposa à Adrien d’aller se dépenser.

— Tu viens avec nous, Marinette ? demanda Adrien.

— Oui, d’accord, décida celle-ci au grand désappointement de la fille du maire.

En ce troisième jour de confinement, l’ancienne héroïne aussi éprouvait le besoin de bouger un peu.

Alors qu’ils se levaient pour y aller, Marinette songea à un détail :

— Si on t’appelle Adrien dans les couloirs de l’hôtel, on va te griller, craignit-elle.

— Tu as raison, il faut trouver autre chose.

— Tu n’as qu’à prendre ton second prénom, proposa Chloé.

— C’est Gabriel, marmonna Adrien pendant que Marinette fusillait la gaffeuse du regard.

— C’est bon, je ne pouvais pas savoir ! protesta la fille du maire.

— Émile, ça vous va ? demanda soudain le jeune homme.

— C’est un prénom magnifique, approuva sa petite amie en lui mettant la main sur le bras.

Pour une fois, Chloé ne chercha pas à avoir le dernier mot.

Marinette acheta un maillot de bain au magasin de l’hôtel avec l’argent que ses parents lui avaient donné. Elle ne voulait pas en emprunter un à Chloé. Quelque chose lui disait qu’elle se retrouverait avec un costume ridicule ou pas à sa taille.

*

Le dîner les réunit tous de nouveau. Les Dupain-Cheng avaient fermé un peu plus tôt que d’habitude pour les rejoindre. Cette fois-ci, le maire avait des nouvelles pour Adrien.

— J’ai vu Mademoiselle Sancœur, cet après-midi. Nous avons tenté de trouver un arrangement.

Marinette vit son petit ami se tendre.

— Suite à votre refus de lui parler au téléphone, elle a pris acte de votre désir de prendre du recul avec les évènements passés, et nous avons conclu un accord qui, je l’espère, vous satisfera.

— Je vous écoute, répondit Adrien d’une voix neutre.

— De mon côté, je tente d’étouffer l’affaire, commença Monsieur Bourgeois. Je laisse entendre que c’est un malentendu, que j’ai totalement confiance en votre père et qu’il continue à bénéficier de toute l’aide de la ville pour ses défilés et présentations de mode. En échange, il ne cherche pas à vous faire revenir chez vous tout de suite. Il me délègue son autorité parentale jusqu’au mois de septembre pour commencer. Nous verrons pour la suite.

— Je ne défilerai plus pour lui, indiqua fermement Adrien.

Le maire contempla la nouvelle apparence du jeune homme.

— Je pense que cela tombe sous le sens, commenta-t-il sobrement.

— Souhaites-tu retourner à l’école ? demanda Sabine.

— Pour trois semaines ? fit remarquer Adrien.

— On peut faire une exception, reconnut la boulangère en regardant Marinette, qui comprit qu’on ne l’obligerait pas non plus. Par contre, vous rattraperez vos cours avant la rentrée.

— Justement, j’aimerais bien voir Alya, fit remarquer l’ancienne héroïne.

— Et moi, Nino, compléta Adrien.

— Tu veux qu’on tente une sortie demain pour les voir ? proposa sa petite amie. On sera samedi, ils n’auront pas cours.

— Ce serait génial, approuva l’ancien héros.


	13. Maison de vacances

Marinette et Adrien prirent le métro pour se rendre chez Nino. Celui-ci s’était arrangé avec ses parents pour qu’ils sortent avec son frère Noël. Durant le trajet, personne ne les remarqua alors même qu’ils passèrent devant les nombreux affichages de la dernière campagne publicitaire pour laquelle Adrien avait posé. Quand ils sonnèrent chez Nino, ce fut Alya qui leur ouvrit. Elle prit Marinette dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

— Je suis tellement contente de te voir, s’écria-t-elle. J’ai cru devenir dingue.

Nino pendant ce temps contemplait Adrien, les yeux écarquillés.

— Ben dis donc, mon pote ! s’exclama-t-il. Je t’aurais croisé dans la rue, je t’aurais pas reconnu. 

— C’était l’idée, répondit Adrien.

Son ami l’attira dans une amicale étreinte. Puis Alya lâcha Marinette pour la remplacer par Adrien pendant que l’ancienne héroïne en faisait autant avec Nino.

Puis les quatre amis se mirent en cercle en se tenant par les épaules. Ils se regardèrent avec émotion.

— Ça va aller ? demanda Alya. On peut faire quelque chose ?

— Pour le moment, mes parents et le père de Chloé s’occupent de tout, l’informa Marinette. On attend que les choses se calment.

— Vous n’avez plus vos Miraculous, réalisa alors la blogueuse.

— Non, le Grand Gardien les a tous récupérés et il est parti.

— Il va falloir que tu nous racontes ça, répondit Alya. Enfin, ce que vous voulez bien nous dire.

— À vous, on peut tout dire, affirma Adrien.

Les quatre amis s’installèrent plus confortablement. Nino leur servit à boire et Marinette commença son récit.

Elle expliqua pourquoi elle était sur les toits à ce moment-là (— Tu es allée border Adrien ? Vous êtes trop choux) et sa rencontre avec l’akuma (– Tu aurais dû m’appeler à ce moment, ma Lady). Elle passa rapidement sur la poursuite et la purification. Elle expliqua ensuite son raisonnement sur le trajet probable de l’akuma qu’elle en avait déduit. Elle exprima les doutes qui l’avaient assaillie en arrivant à proximité du Manoir Agreste et sa décision d’en avoir le cœur net en voyant le papillon blanc (– Vraiment, Marinette, tu aurais dû venir me chercher ! – Je sais, Chaton, je sais).

Elle narra ensuite sa découverte des papillons prêts à se transformer en akumas, la trappe coulissante, les sous-sols.

Sa voix s’étrangla quand elle dut décrire le mausolée végétalisé où reposait Émilie Agreste. Elle sentit Adrien lui serrer fort la main et vit Nino poser la sienne sur l’épaule de son ami. Elle tenta ensuite de retracer son combat contre le Papillon, mais tout s’était passé si rapidement qu’elle eut du mal à en retrouver la chronologie.

Elle expliqua comment Tikki lui était restée liée du fait que le costume du Papillon ne lui avait pas permis de porter les boucles d’oreilles. Elle supposa que Tikki avait récupéré son Miraculous pendant que le Papillon l’enfermait, ce qui expliquait le retour de son adversaire pour lui faire dire où elle l’avait caché.

— Il t’a brutalisée, exprima alors Adrien d’une voix sourde.

— Ce n’est rien, Chaton, tenta de minimiser Marinette sentant le regard de ses amis sur sa lèvre fendue pas encore complètement refermée. Tu es arrivé très vite. C’est Tikki qui est allée te chercher ?

Adrien prit donc la parole pour raconter les inquiétudes de Sabine, ses tentatives de la joindre sous ses deux formes, son appel à Alya qui avait pu lui indiquer la rue voisine.

— Et là, j’ai rencontré Tikki sur le toit.

Il ne continua pas et Marinette comprit qu’il préférait que ce soit elle qui reprenne le récit.

Elle résuma le plus succinctement possible le combat entre Chat Noir et le Papillon et la récupération du Miraculous.

— À ce stade, expliqua-t-elle, ma priorité a été de nous mettre en sécurité. C’était… trop. Je n’arrivais plus à réfléchir clairement.

— Tu as été fantastique, ma Lady, affirma Adrien en lui caressant la main.

— On est donc retournés chez mes parents et on est allés au seul endroit qui me paraissait sûr.

— L’hôtel du Grand Paris, devina Alya.

— Exactement. J’espère que les médias n’arriveront pas tout de suite à la même conclusion que toi.

— L’absence de Chloé au lycée m’a aidée à le comprendre. Ce n’est pas très malin de sa part d’avoir séché.

— Ella a été formidable, la défendit loyalement Adrien.

Nino et Alya se tournèrent vers Marinette pour avoir sa version.

— Elle a été aussi infecte qu’efficace, tempéra Marinette

Sous le regard de reproche de son amoureux, elle concéda :

— Elle a un excellent coiffeur.

Marinette enchaîna sur les évènements de la nuit et du matin : l’appel aux forces de l’ordre, la perquisition à l’aube.

— Ça a été assez facile, reconnut l’ancienne l’héroïne. Nathalie n’a fait aucune difficulté pour ouvrir le coffre et me laisser récupérer le Miraculous du Paon et le livre des sorts.

— Nathalie..., murmura Adrien d’une voix désabusée.

Il n’avait manifestement pas pris la peine de se demander qui était Mayura avant cet instant.

— J’étais bien entouré ! commenta-t-il ensuite amèrement.

Alya et Marinette se regardèrent. Elles pensaient à leurs séances de travail dans la chambre d’Adrien, à la carte et aux listes exposées sur le bureau. Heureusement qu’ils avaient été prudents. Qui sait comment cela se serait terminé si le Papillon avait réalisé qu’il avait les deux porteurs de Miraculous sous son toit.

— Ensuite, je suis allée voir Maître Fu et je lui ai tout rendu, conclut Marinette. Comme ça, même si nos identités sont découvertes, personne n’a intérêt à s’en prendre à nous.

— Et le gardien, cela ne le met pas en danger ? s’inquiéta Nino.

— Il doit déjà être arrivé au temple où étaient auparavant gardés les Miraculous, le rassura Marinette. Il y est en sûreté.

— D’accord, répondit Nino. Donc, c’est bien fini.

— Si vous avez besoin du _Ladyblog_ pour faire passer des informations, vraies ou fausses, n’hésitez pas, proposa Alya.

— Merci, dit Marinette. Je te ferai signe si j’ai une idée.

— Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ? demanda alors Alya.

— Je voudrais juste avoir une vie normale, soupira l’ex-Chat Noir.

— Monsieur Bourgeois tente d’échanger la liberté d’Adrien contre la non-poursuite en justice de Monsieur Agreste, exposa Marinette.

— Ah, je vois, fit Alya.

— Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne chose, dit lentement Adrien. Je ne veux pas qu’à cause de moi justice ne soit pas faite.

— Déconne pas, mec ! s’exclama Nino.

— Tu dois penser à toi, jugea Alya au même moment.

— C’est la meilleure solution, affirma de son côté Marinette.

Devant la cacophonie unanime de ses amis, Adrien fit marche arrière.

— Ok, j’ai compris, fit-il en souriant. Je vous fais confiance.

Ensuite Nino proposa d’aller voir un film, mais Adrien et Marinette avait besoin de prendre l’air. Ils allèrent donc flâner au parc d’à côté profitant simplement d’être ensemble.

*

Une mauvaise surprise attendait les amoureux quand ils arrivèrent à leur hôtel en fin d’après-midi. Une équipe de télévision campait devant la majestueuse façade et Nadja Chamack était en plein reportage. Le père de Sabrina gardait la porte.

— Oh non ! gémit Marinette. Pas déjà !

— Il ne faut pas qu’ils me filment, paniqua Adrien. Quelqu’un finira par me reconnaître et me griller.

— Tu l’as dit, Émile, soupira sa petite amie.

Elle sortit son téléphone :

— Chloé, on est devant l’hôtel.

La fille du maire lui indiqua l’emplacement de la porte de service. Jean, le majordome les prit en charge à leur arrivée :

— Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Je suis désolé, mais nous allons devoir passer par le monte-charge. Au nom de l’hôtel, je m’excuse pour cet inconfort.

Adrien et Marinette suivirent leur guide dans les couloirs de service de l’hôtel et se réfugièrent dans leur suite.

— La récréation a été courte, se plaignit Adrien avec lassitude.

— T’en fais pas, Chaton, on va trouver une solution, lui assura Marinette.

Elle envoya un texto à Alya pour indiquer qu’ils étaient bien rentrés, ainsi qu’à ses parents pour leur donner les coordonnés de la porte de derrière.

L’appartement des anciens héros servit une nouvelle fois de quartier général pour le dîner et un conseil guerre. Le maire était très en contrarié car il ne savait pas d’où venait l’indiscrétion.

— Puisque je te dis que ce n’est pas moi ! protesta Chloé en sentant le regard accusateur de son père sur elle. 

Marinette ne voulait pas accuser sans savoir, mais elle n’aurait pas tablé sur l’innocence de Chloé. En toute objectivité, bien entendu !

— Ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants, finit par dire Monsieur Bourgeois. Je ne pensais pas vous garder ici tout l’été de toute manière. Nous avons une maison de vacances dans le midi, très au calme.

— On s’y ennuie à mourir, confirma Chloé.

— Vous y serez très bien, affirma son père. Par contre, nous n’avons plus le temps de faire ouvrir et préparer la maison avant de vous y envoyer. Je crains que les premiers jours soient un peu spartiates.

Les deux héros affirmèrent qu’ils étaient prêts à camper sans eau et sans électricité s’il le fallait, pour échapper à la presse.

— Je m’occupe d’organiser votre voyage dès demain, s’engagea le maire.

*

Le lendemain fut dédié aux préparatifs.

Chloé fit preuve d’un stupéfiant esprit de sacrifice. Avec grandeur d’âme, faisant fi des risques d’inconfort et d’isolement, elle se résolut à accompagner Adrien dans son exil. Marinette eut beau se faire violence, elle n’arriva pas à se réjouir de ce louable manque d’égocentrisme. Mais Adrien parut réellement heureux à l’annonce de la nouvelle et remercia son amie avec chaleur.

Jean, le majordome, échappa une demi-heure aux pharaoniques préparatifs de la fille du maire pour assister Adrien dans la composition de son sac. Il lui apporta les affaires qui lui manquaient encore pour avoir une garde-robe minimale (le jeune héros était arrivé avec les vêtements qu’il portait sur le dos et rien d’autre).

Le soir, Tom et Sabine amenèrent une petite valise pour Marinette et lui firent mille recommandations. Ils pourraient la rejoindre plus tard, pendant la fermeture annuelle de boulangerie. Le maire les y avait officiellement invités.

Très tôt le lendemain matin, Adrien et Marinette sortirent par la porte de service et s’engouffrèrent dans une voiture aux vitres teintées. Ils furent amenés gare de Lyon en compagnie de Chloé. Ils étaient accompagnés de Jean et d’une jeune femme blonde qui se présenta sous le nom de Madeleine – elle serait leur femme de charge.

Ils traversèrent la gare et parvinrent à leur train sans encombre, les amoureux portant leur léger sac et Jean croulant sous les valises de Chloé. Les trois adolescents furent installés en première alors que leurs accompagnateurs étaient plus loin, en seconde.

Le majordome avait eu la bonne idée de mettre des jeux de cartes dans le bagage à main de Chloé et les quatre heures de trajet passèrent rapidement. Personne dans leur voiture ne sembla reconnaître le célèbre mannequin sur lequel toute la presse s’interrogeait.

Une voiture avec chauffeur les attendait à l’arrivée. Une heure de route les mena à destination. Jean et Madeleine se démenèrent pour rendre le lieu habitable, sous les reproches d’une Chloé exaspérée que la piscine et le court de tennis ne soient pas immédiatement utilisables. Adrien finit par la persuader de les laisser travailler en paix et de leur faire plutôt visiter la propriété.

*

Une certaine routine s’installa rapidement. Les trois adolescents se retrouvaient le matin vers dix heures pour le petit-déjeuner. Ils décidaient ensemble du programme de la journée : piscine, tennis, promenades dans les environs, jeux de société, films et jeux vidéo. Ils en informaient les deux adultes chargés de les superviser pour qu’ils puissent s’organiser en fonction. Marinette et Adrien, qui avaient un peu discuté avec eux, découvrirent que Jean et Madeleine étaient mariés. Cela stupéfia Chloé qui ne s’était jamais interrogée sur la vie privée de ses employés.

Les activités sportives, le bon air de la pinède et la nourriture simple que leur préparait Madeleine leur firent du bien à tous. Adrien digérait peu à peu le choc qu’il avait dû encaisser. Marinette se remettait du stress de la terrible nuit.

Chloé, qui s’amusait davantage qu’elle ne l’avait craint, se montrait étonnamment agréable. Il y avait cependant des moments où ses anciennes habitudes reprenaient le dessus et où elle se montrait acerbe. À plusieurs reprises, elle se montra blessante envers Marinette. À ces occasions, Adrien avait posé sa main sur le bras de son amie d’enfance et, avec la profonde gentillesse dont il savait faire preuve, il s’était contenté d’un simple « S’il te plaît, Chloé ». La peste avait alors lâché une excuse de mauvaise foi et était redevenue fréquentable.

Marinette et Adrien partageaient toujours leur chambre. Un simple regard entre eux le jour de leur installation avait suffi à se persuader de leur accord réciproque. Ce n’était pas seulement parce que le soir était difficile pour Adrien, qui avait alors le temps de remâcher sa situation. C’était aussi parce que, pendant presque deux ans, ils avaient été accompagnés jour et nuit par un kwami qui dormait sur leur oreiller. Le sevrage était dur aussi pour Marinette.

Comme l’avait prédit Sabine, cette promiscuité, un lit moins large et le meilleur ancrage d’Adrien dans le présent les avaient fait évoluer vers une cohabitation un peu moins innocente. Ils se limitaient cependant à de gros câlins, ne se sentant pas prêts pour d’autres découvertes.

Adrien restait très angoissé quand il pensait à la rentrée suivante. Il craignait d’être obligé de retourner chez son père et que celui-ci le cantonne dans le manoir. Il n’aurait alors plus la possibilité de s’échapper comme du temps de Chat Noir. Il craignait en outre qu’on lui interdise de revoir Marinette. Il n’arrivait pas à oublier les coups qu’elle avait reçus et dont elle avait gardé la trace plusieurs jours. Il semblait en vouloir davantage à son père pour cela que pour son identité secrète, dont il ne faisait jamais état. Son amoureuse lui répétait que le maire ne laisserait jamais Gabriel le séquestrer, mais Adrien vivait mal l’incertitude.

*

La mi-juillet amena André Bourgeois et les parents de Marinette. Ils rejoignaient les adolescents pour se reposer eux aussi. À leur arrivée, Sabine embrassa indistinctement les trois jeunes.

— Vous avez une mine superbe, se réjouit-elle.

Le premier dîner fut gai, chacun étant content de se retrouver, même si Chloé semblait trouver indigne d’elle de le montrer à son père.

Le lendemain de leur arrivée, les trois adultes firent venir Adrien pour discuter de son avenir. Ils s’installèrent tous les quatre dans le salon.

— Ton père a accepté de te laisser choisir l’endroit où tu allais vivre, l’année prochaine, commença Monsieur Bourgeois. Nous avons plusieurs propositions à te soumettre. Tu peux choisir parmi elles ou proposer autre chose. Tu as compris ?

— Oui, Monsieur Bourgeois.

— La première possibilité est que tu retournes chez toi, au manoir Agreste. Ton père s’engage à te laisser retourner au lycée et ne pas t’inscrire à des activités sans ton accord. Tu pourras aussi voir tes amis, mais pas au manoir.

— Il ne veut pas que Marinette y vienne, traduisit Adrien.

— Je ne l’aurais pas laissée aller là-bas, commenta Tom d’une voix bourrue.

— La seconde possibilité est que tu restes vivre au Grand Paris, continua le maire. Nous pouvons t’aménager une chambre dans notre appartement. Tu prendras tes repas avec Chloé et moi.

Adrien le remercia de la tête.

— Tom et Sabine ont également proposé de t’héberger chez eux, proposa encore Monsieur Bourgeois. Tu pourras ainsi rester avec Marinette.

— C’est vrai ? demanda Adrien en regardant les Dupain-Cheng, le visage soudain éclairé.

— Oui, Adrien, tu es le bienvenu chez nous, confirma Tom.

— Cela nous ferait très plaisir de t’avoir à la maison, confirma Sabine.

— Oh, merci, merci !

— Je vois que cette solution te convient, sourit André Bourgeois.

— Oui, oui !

— Eh bien, adopté ! conclut le maire de Paris, comme s’il était à une séance de son conseil.

Alors qu’ils se levaient, Adrien s’approcha des parents de Marinette.

— Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Je suis tellement content.

— C’est nous qui sommes honorés, assura Sabine. Et nous savons que cela fera énormément plaisir à notre fille.

Elle s’avança pour le prendre dans ses bras et Tom posa sa large main sur l’épaule de l’adolescent. Quand ils se séparèrent, Adrien s’inquiéta soudain :

— Vous êtes certains que mon père va accepter ?

— J’en fais mon affaire, assura le maire. Par contre, il me faudra un écrit de ta part, où tu indiqueras que tu souhaites vivre au domicile de Monsieur et Madame Dupain-Cheng.

— Quand vous voulez.

— Nous avons toutes les vacances, pour ça. Maintenant, je prendrais bien un petit apéritif. Qu’en pensez-vous ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les parents de Marinette.

— Avec plaisir, André, répondit Tom.

Marinette et Chloé les attendaient dans la pièce d’à côté, inquiètes de cette réunion à huis clos. En voyant le sourire d’Adrien, elles se détendirent. L’ancien mannequin se précipita vers sa petite amie et lui annonça :

— Tes parents m’ont proposé de venir vivre chez vous à la rentrée. C’est super, non ?

— C’est vrai ? s’extasia Marinette en regardant ses parents pour confirmation. Mais c’est merveilleux !

Adrien la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer, tout à son bonheur. À leur côté, Chloé faisait grise mine. Sabine s’approcha d’elle et lui dit gentiment :

— J’espère vous voir souvent chez nous. Je sais qu’Adrien tient beaucoup à vous et il serait déçu si vous vous éloigniez de lui.

Chloé la regarda d’abord avec hauteur, cherchant à masquer sa détresse. Mais il était difficile de résister au sourire plein de bonté de Sabine.

— Je verrai, dit-elle enfin.

Adrien, rendu expansif par son soulagement, lâcha Marinette pour prendre Chloé dans ses bras.

— On va pouvoir continuer à se voir comme on veut, lui promit-il. On pourra rester dans le même lycée ? demanda-t-il en lâchant son amie et se tournant vers le père de celle-ci. 

Le maire avait suivi la réaction de sa fille avec inquiétude, puis avec soulagement en voyant Sabine intervenir. Il sourit avec bienveillance et promit :

— Je ferai mon possible pour que cela soit le cas.

*

Les adultes avaient amené une voiture avec eux, louée à la gare d’arrivée. Cela élargit les possibilités pour occuper les journées. Il y avait des visites de sites et des activités possibles dans les environs. Cela apporta une variété bienvenue dans l’emploi du temps.

Au bout de quelques jours, Chloé demanda qu’on l’amène à la ville la plus proche pour faire du shopping.

— Ça fait une éternité que je n’ai pas eu de nouveaux vêtements, prétendit-elle.

Son père tenta de la dissuader, invoquant divers prétextes, avant que Sabine ne déclare :

— J’irais bien faire les magasins, moi aussi. Je peux y conduire Chloé, si vous voulez.

André Bourgeois ne put que s’incliner.

Elles rentrèrent visiblement ravies de leur journée, avec très peu d’achats. Très vite, toute la compagnie nota que Chloé s’était attachée à Sabine et semblait rechercher son approbation. Cela ravit son père, qui considérait que la boulangère avait une bonne influence sur sa fille, et beaucoup moins Marinette qui trouvait que sa mère s’occupait un peu trop de l’arrogante fille du maire.

*

Au bout de trois semaines, André, Tom et Sabine durent rentrer à Paris. Avant de partir, ils transmirent une bonne nouvelle : Alya et Nino avaient été invités à prendre leur place dans la résidence des Bourgeois. Cela avait été compliqué pour Nino dont les parents avaient eu du mal à rassembler la somme pour payer le voyage en train. Mais ils arrivèrent finalement une semaine après le départ des adultes, à la grande joie de leurs amis.

Leur arrivée amena un nouveau changement de rythme. Nino avait un certain talent pour rendre leurs activités chaotiques. À la piscine, par exemple. Les premiers arrivés l’utilisaient pour se rafraîchir et faire des longueurs. Nino sauta immédiatement dedans entraînant Alya et se mit à chahuter avec elle, vite rejoint par Marinette et Adrien. Chloé se replia vers un transat, prétendant qu’elle se baignerait quand ils arrêteraient de se conduire comme des enfants. Adrien et Nino échangèrent un sourire complice avant de sortir de l’eau, se saisir de la jeune fille et la jeter dans la piscine. Elle protesta vivement, avant de se laisser convaincre de s’amuser avec les autres.

Nino organisa ensuite une soirée dansante, un jeu de piste, plusieurs batailles de polochons, ainsi qu’une poursuite dans le noir dans la maison à la nuit tombée. Au début, Jean et Madeleine furent assez réticents devant ces innovations, mais constatèrent rapidement que les jeunes n’abîmaient rien et les aidaient à ranger ensuite.

Quand arriva l’heure de remonter à Paris, Adrien avoua avec nostalgie :

— Ce sont les meilleures vacances de ma vie.


	14. Adrien Graham

Ils étaient revenus à Paris deux semaines avant la rentrée, pour avoir le temps de tout mettre en place et de poser les bases de la nouvelle organisation avant le début de l’année scolaire.

Pour commencer, le maire fit changer d’établissement Adrien, Chloé et Marinette pour permettre à l’ancien mannequin de commencer une nouvelle vie. Les trois lycéens n’étaient cependant pas dans la même classe : le jeune homme entrait en première scientifique tandis que ses amies se retrouvaient ensemble en filière économique.

Durant l’été, ils avaient réfléchi au nom sous lequel Adrien allait être inscrit.

Les réseaux de fans et la presse people étaient toujours à la recherche du mannequin célèbre. Des paparazzis avaient campé tout l’été devant le manoir Agreste, sans résultat. Ils ne virent que le personnel, qui ne décrocha pas un mot.

Tous ceux qui étaient réputés connaître Adrien furent interrogés. Les anciens du collège Françoise Dupont furent admirables. Pas un ne laissa échapper le nom de Marinette. Même Lila garda le secret – elle préféra laisser entendre qu’elle était particulièrement proche de la célébrité et qu’elle ne pouvait pas en dire davantage.

Ceux qui avaient été dans sa classe l’année écoulée ne pouvaient pas en dire grand-chose : il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais n’était pas hautain ou désagréable pour autant. Il avait un emploi du temps chargé et ne mangeait pas à la cantine, ce qui faisait qu’il avait eu peu de relations avec eux. Il semblait ami avec la fille du maire, Chloé Bourgeois. Les professeurs le décrivaient comme un élève sérieux.

Vincent, le photographe attiré d’Adrien refusa de répondre aux questions posées. Dans l’ensemble, la profession, sans doute effrayée de déplaire à Gabriel, fut peu bavarde. Seule une maquilleuse révéla que le mannequin semblait épouvanté par les attaques du Papillon et s’enfermait toujours dans sa loge quand elles survenaient.

Sur les réseaux sociaux, les recherches étaient intenses. De nombreux adolescents blonds aux yeux verts, dans le monde entier, furent photographiés et présentés comme le mannequin disparu, nonobstant des tailles et des corpulences qui rendaient la correspondance improbable.

Wayhem, le seul fan avec qui Adrien correspondait, envoya de nombreux mails à l’adresse personnelle d’Adrien. Il s’inquiétait et demandait des nouvelles. Adrien hésita à répondre. Il savait qu’il décevrait beaucoup le jeune homme en l’ignorant. Celui-ci n’avait jamais abusé des informations qu’Adrien lui avait transmises et avait gardé secrète l’adresse mail qui lui avait été confiée. Il en parla avec Chloé et Marinette. Son amie d’enfance lui conseilla le silence. Il ne pouvait être certain que son courrier resterait privé. Il risquait voir son message relayé et commenté. Marinette fut moins directive.

— C’est toi qui le connais le mieux, jugea-t-elle. Mais n’oublie pas que sa boîte peut être piratée. Si tu décides de lui écrire, ne mets rien de personnel.

Finalement, Adrien envoya un court message : « _Je vais bien, mais j’ai décidé d’en finir avec la célébrité. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas alimenter les rumeurs. J’ai été content de te connaître_ ». Ensuite, il clôtura son compte de messagerie. Ses proches pourraient toujours lui écrire en passant par Marinette ou Chloé.

Finalement, le jeune homme avait choisi de garder son prénom – Marinette et Chloé auraient eu trop de mal à l’appeler Émile, comme il l’avait proposé quand il était encore à l’hôtel. Il décida à la place de changer de patronyme et prit celui de sa mère comme nom d’usage. Il devint ainsi Adrien Graham. Pour l’année à venir, ce serait André Bourgeois qui signerait les papiers au nom de son père – Gabriel avait refusé de donner la délégation d’autorité parentale aux Dupain-Cheng.

Adrien comptait sur sa nouvelle apparence pour passer inaperçu. Pour la consolider, il décida d’ajouter des lentilles colorées à sa panoplie pour dissimuler ses yeux verts, et les faire paraître marron.

Adrien s’installa pour de bon avec Marinette. Tom retira la méridienne qui était dans la chambre de sa fille pour y installer un second lit. Un paravent donnait un peu d’intimité au jeune homme.

Sabine avait explicité cet aménagement :

— Nous pensons qu’Adrien peut avoir besoin d’un coin à lui. Nous vous laissons vous organiser à votre guise, vous êtes assez grands pour faire ce genre de choix. Seulement, n’oubliez pas : il y a eu beaucoup de changements dans vos vies en peu de temps et, à mon avis, vous n’en avez pas encore pris la mesure. Cela va impliquer des moments où vous serez moins patients l’un envers l’autre, mais aussi d’autre où vous aurez besoin de vous isoler pour faire le point, sans que votre relation ne soit en cause. Vous avez toute la vie devant vous, prenez le temps de poser une chose à la fois.

Le coffre où la jeune fille rangeait autrefois les cadeaux qu’elle n’osait pas offrir à l’élu de son cœur fut vidé. Il suffirait pour contenir les affaires d’Adrien. Marinette avait été très gênée quand elle avait expliqué ce que représentaient ces objets. Cela avait fait profondément touché Adrien qui avait demandé à les recevoir et qui l’avait chaleureusement remercié pour les attentions qu’elle avait eues. Ils avaient reparlé de cette époque et s’étaient mutuellement consolés des déboires amoureux qui avaient été les leurs, avec force baisers et mots d’amour.

Le nouvel hôte des Dupain-Cheng fut initié à la routine de la famille. Tom se levait à 4 h 00 du matin pour que tout soit prêt à 7 h 00, heure d’ouverture de la boutique. Il faisait les premières ventes, puis était remplacé par sa femme qui le rejoignait après avoir veillé au départ de sa fille. Tom partait au marché pour regarnir le réfrigérateur puis faisait une sieste jusqu’à 11 h 30. Le couple assurait ensemble les ventes de la pause de midi, mangeant chacun leur tour sur le pouce après 14 h. Ensuite, Sabine s’occupait de ranger et nettoyer l’appartement avant de commencer à préparer le dîner, laissant Tom en boutique. Elle y revenait à 16 h 30 pour la sortie des écoles. À partir de ce moment, Tom alternait entre la vente et ce qu’il préparait d’avance pour le lendemain. Il lançait également la fournée du soir. Ils dînaient ensuite tous ensemble vers 20 h 30, après la fermeture et la remise en ordre du magasin. Tom allait se coucher juste après le repas, sauf la veille de la fermeture hebdomadaire où il pouvait passer la soirée avec sa famille.

Marinette, et maintenant Adrien, avaient leur rôle à jouer dans cette organisation : ils avaient pour responsabilité de ranger et faire le ménage dans leur chambre. Ils devaient aussi mettre leurs vêtements dans le lave-linge et les pendre. Ils étaient également chargés de finir de préparer le dîner et de mettre la table. Enfin, chacun d’eux était supposé laisser les sanitaires dans l’état où il les avait trouvés.

Adrien avait toujours considéré le travail incessant de son père comme une bizarrerie de sa part, voire une sorte de manie. Il découvrait que d’autres travaillaient autant, non pour oublier leur deuil ou par perfectionnisme maniaque, mais simplement pour gagner leur vie. Il en était d’autant plus reconnaissant de la disponibilité que les Dupain-Cheng avaient à son égard.

Il éprouva plus de difficulté que prévu à se plier à son nouvel emploi du temps. Bien que libéré des cours particuliers et du mannequinat, ses journées étaient bien remplies par les cours au lycée, le travail scolaire et ses tâches domestiques. Au début, Sabine et Marinette durent régulièrement le rappeler à ses devoirs, car il n’avait pas l’habitude de nettoyer et ranger derrière lui.

L’autre difficulté qu’il eut à surmonter fut la taille de l’habitation des Dupain-Cheng. Marinette lui avait dit une fois que l’appartement de ses parents tenait dans la chambre qui avait été la sienne. Il découvrait ce que signifiait de vivre à quatre dans un espace équivalent. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de partager sa salle de bains et ses toilettes, et encore moins d’attendre son tour pour les utiliser. Outre l’inconfort que cela lui occasionnait, il avait toujours l’impression de gêner. Il eut du mal à arrêter de s’excuser d’occuper l’espace que d’autres attendaient.

Au début, ce fut pour se plier à l’incitation de Tom et Sabine qu’Adrien s’était installé sur le lit du bas, derrière le paravent. Il se rendit vite compte qu’il appréciait réellement cet espace privé où Marinette ne s’aventurait pas sans sa permission – tout comme il ne montait pas sur la mezzanine sans y être invité. Ce n’est pas que son immense et glaciale chambre lui manquait. Mais transplanté dans cet appartement qui n’était pas le sien, avoir un territoire qui lui était réservé et où on le laissait en paix quand il s’y réfugiait lui devint vite indispensable. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu’il n’appréciait pas d’être régulièrement invité par Marinette à la rejoindre et dormir contre elle.

Il apprit aussi la valeur de l’argent. Pour la première fois, il vit des personnes remettre un achat indispensable au mois suivant car ils n’avaient pas les fonds pour l’acquérir immédiatement. Ainsi, quand Tom échoua à réparer le lave-linge, Marinette porta un manteau usé quelques semaines supplémentaires, le temps que ses parents puissent lui offrir une parka de remplacement.

Adrien aurait bien aimé aider financièrement ses bienfaiteurs, mais lui non plus ne roulait pas sur l’or. Il avait beaucoup d’argent à la banque, la totalité de ses cachets en tant que mannequin, mais il ne pouvait y toucher avant ses dix-huit ans. Pour ses dépenses courantes, le maire lui octroyait une petite bourse mensuelle. Adrien ignorait si c’était de sa poche ou si cela venait de son père. Il n’avait pas posé la question. Quoi qu’il en soit, il avait appris à ne rien demander qui pourrait coûter de l’argent aux Dupain-Cheng. Il fit notamment une croix sur la pratique de l’escrime avec laquelle il aurait pourtant aimé renouer. Il se contenta de ce que l’association sportive de son lycée offrait pour une somme plus modique qu’il put acquitter lui-même.

Chloé insistait pour lui offrir régulièrement des vêtements. Au début il chercha à limiter cette générosité qu’il trouvait excessive puis, pour lui faire plaisir, finit par accepter. Il insista cependant pour qu’elle porte ses choix vers des habits moins luxueux et plus adapté à son niveau de vie.

Il estimait cependant que vivre dans la chaleur de cette formidable famille et près de l’élue de son cœur valait tous ces inconvénients. Sa relation avec Marinette changea également. L’année précédente, l’enjeu était de trouver du temps pour se voir. Désormais, ils devaient s’organiser pour avoir des activités séparées. Marinette aimait papoter en tête-à-tête avec Alya qui était restée dans leur précédent lycée et Adrien appréciait de passer du temps en la seule compagnie de Nino. Il tentait aussi de dégager du temps pour Chloé qui avait besoin de l’avoir de régulièrement pour elle toute seule. Cela n’empêchait pas les lycéens de se retrouver régulièrement tous les cinq chez les Dupain-Cheng.

Tout ceci ne se fit pas sans discussions acerbes et petites disputes – essentiellement entre Adrien et Marinette ou entre Marinette et ses parents. Cela stressait beaucoup le jeune homme au début car il était peu habitué aux débats familiaux. Chez lui, son père décidait et tous devaient s’y plier. Seules de timides négociations étaient tolérées. Sa petite amie dut le rassurer au début, puis il s’habitua à un mode de communication plus conflictuel, mais davantage démocratique.

*

Marinette était parfaitement satisfaite par l’installation d’Adrien chez elle. Elle appréciait de le voir chaque jour, de le voir heureux et épanoui en leur compagnie. Elle avait rangé les anciennes photos d’Adrien tout au fond d’un tiroir. C’était des clichés plus récents où elle se tenait à ses côtés qui étaient maintenant sur son téléphone. Elle s’était totalement habituée à sa nouvelle coupe et à l’assombrissement de sa chevelure qu’il faisait entretenir par Michel, son coiffeur attitré.

Impressionné par le discours de Sabine, Adrien dormait la plupart du temps dans le lit qui avait été mis à sa disposition à l’étage inférieur de la chambre. Marinette comprenait qu’il éprouve régulièrement le besoin d’être seul. Mais si l’un d’eux avait eu des contrariétés dans la journée et avait besoin de réconfort, il la rejoignait sur la mezzanine et ils s’endormaient blottis l’un contre l’autre. Parfois, au contraire, Adrien se repliait dans son territoire derrière le paravent et Marinette comprenait qu’elle devait le laisser en paix.

Marinette avait remarqué qu’il avait tendance à beaucoup s’excuser pour les petits manquements dont il se rendait coupable et qu’on lui faisait remarquer (linge sale non déposé dans la panière, traces d’eau dans la salle de bain, affaires qui traînaient). Marinette en avait été étonnée, avant de comprendre que, dans son ancienne vie, toute critique était souvent suivie d’une punition - privation de sortie, devoir supplémentaire. Sabine et elle durent plusieurs fois lui expliquer que l’on trouvait normal qu’il ne soit pas parfait. « _Au moins, on n’est pas obligés de racheter des verres tous les trois mois à cause de toi_ » avait fini par lui dire Sabine pendant que Marinette rougissait de son incorrigible maladresse. 

Le seul point sombre était Chloé. Bien que moins insupportable qu’auparavant, la fille du maire savait parfois faire subtilement sentir à Marinette qu’elle était de trop dans la pièce, alors même qu’elle était dans sa propre chambre, en compagnie de son petit ami. Elle savait que l’affection qui liait Adrien et son amie d’enfance était totalement fraternelle, mais c’était un lien fort sur lequel son amoureux ne transigeait pas. La peste avait aussi pour habitude de s’accaparer Sabine, entretenant avec elle des conversations personnelles, sans s’occuper des autres personnes présentes aux alentours. Or Marinette n’avait nullement l’intention de partager sa mère avec Chloé.

La jeune fille avait à plusieurs reprises laissé transparaître son agacement. Sabine l’avait un jour prise à part et lui avait expliqué qu’elle devait considérer que s’occuper de Chloé était un service qu’elles rendaient au maire, sans lequel Adrien n’aurait jamais été autorisé à vivre chez les Dupain-Cheng.

— Il a fait ça pour Adrien, pas pour nous, avait répliqué Marinette avec humeur.

— Et sans doute davantage pour faire plaisir à sa fille que par intérêt pour Adrien, avait reconnu Sabine. Il n’empêche que c’est Adrien et toi qui en bénéficiez le plus. Tu dois savoir donner autant que tu as reçu, rappela-t-elle. À ceux qui sont dans le besoin.

— Chloé n’est pas dans le besoin, avait marmonné Marinette.

— Tu comprends très bien de quoi je veux parler, lui avait répliqué sa mère.

La jeune fille n’avait rien répondu. Elle savait bien que, d’un point de vue familial, elle était la mieux pourvue des trois.

*

D’un point de vue scolaire, la rentrée se passa bien. Adrien était un peu nerveux le premier jour, mais entre son changement physique et son nouveau nom, personne ne sembla le reconnaître. Son prénom était assez courant pour ne pas attirer l’attention. Il n’était pas le seul à le porter dans l’établissement.

Par contre, l’intérêt pour le célèbre mannequin, loin de retomber, prit de l’ampleur au cours du mois de septembre. En avant-première de la Fashion Week, Gabriel Agreste présenta une partie de sa nouvelle collection. Tout le monde put constater l’absence de son mannequin vedette. Cela souleva beaucoup de questions, que relayèrent les journalistes. Finalement, un communiqué officiel, lu par Nathalie, indiqua : « _En accord avec son père, Adrien Agreste a décidé de mettre définitivement fin à sa carrière de mannequin »_.

Dès lors, de nombreuses hypothèses furent émises pour commenter cette nouvelle. Ce fut un sujet de conversation récurrent dans les classes de Chloé, Marinette et Adrien. Leurs camarades avaient le même âge que la célébrité et s’étaient particulièrement identifiés à lui. Adrien dut entendre tout ce que les autres élèves inventaient ou relayaient comme raisons à son abandon. Cela donnait un éventail très large : il avait été rattrapé par la puberté et était devenu laid, il avait sombré dans les addictions de drogue ou d’alcool, il avait été jeté à la rue par son père car il lui avait révélé son homosexualité, il était en prison car il avait été pris en flagrant délit dans une affaire de vol/drogue/escroquerie, on le faisait chanter, il était gravement malade, voire mort. Heureusement, Adrien avait l’habitude qu’on parle de lui en sa présence. Cela faisait deux ans qu’il participait à des conversations sur Chat Noir. Il avait appris à témoigner d’un intérêt poli et neutre au cours des conversations qu’il ne pouvait pas éviter. Même si certaines hypothèses le faisaient quand même un peu tousser.

Chloé avait été poursuivie par Nadja Chamack dès son retour à Paris. Elle avait déclaré, la voix frémissante, qu’elle n’avait aucune idée de l’endroit où se trouvait celui qu’elle considérait jusque-là comme un ami. Elle ajouta qu’elle lui en voulait énormément de ne pas lui avoir donné signe de vie, à elle, sa plus proche amie. Elle n’avait pas l’intention de lui reparler. Elle avait même qualifié sa disparition soudaine de « _ridicule, totalement ridicule_ ». Depuis, elle s’en tenait à cette version. Elle jouait très bien l’amie outragée.

Au cours des semaines suivantes, le sujet fut peu à peu noyé dans d’autres actualités. Il ressurgissait de temps en temps, mais cela devint moins inconfortable pour Adrien.

*

À la fin du mois de septembre, le maire de Paris avait demandé à Alya, Adrien et Marinette de mettre publiquement fin au règne du Papillon.

— Je voudrais que tout le monde sache qu’aucune nouvelle attaque n’est à craindre. Que c’est de l’histoire ancienne.

— Que pouvons-nous faire ? avait interrogé Marinette. Nous ne pouvons plus apparaître en en tant que héros, nous n’avons plus les Miraculous.

— Votre amie peut faire paraître une interview de vous, dans laquelle vous expliquez tout cela. Pas besoin qu’on vous y voie.

— Mais elle pourrait interroger n’importe qui, avait fait remarquer Marinette.

— On pourrait se déguiser, avait proposé Adrien.

— Non, Chaton, cela se verrait que ce n’est pas un vrai costume, et ce serait pire, avait opposé son amie.

Cela ne semblait pas poser de problème à Alya qui réfléchissait déjà à la manière de présenter la séquence.

— Je serai face à la caméra et vous serez toujours hors champ. Je vous poserai des questions et vous me répondrez directement. Nino mixera vos voix pour qu’on ne les reconnaisse pas. On expliquera que vous ne pouvez plus vous transformer et que c’est pour ça qu’on ne vous voit pas.

— Mais, est-ce qu’on te croira ? s’était inquiété Marinette.

— Je suis le blog sur vous considéré comme le plus sérieux, avait revendiqué Alya. Je pourrais affirmer sur l’honneur que vous m’avez donné toutes les preuves possibles que vous êtes les vrais héros.

— Tu ne vas pas mentir sous serment !

— Mais je ne mentirai pas. Vous passez votre temps à vous appeler « Chaton » et « Ma Lady ». Si c’est pas une preuve, ça !

Une séance de travail en présence de Nino avait permis de finaliser leur projet. Alya devait donner une liste de questions aux anciens héros pour qu’ils puissent décider à l’avance les éléments à rendre public. Ils ne lui fourniraient pas les réponses pour qu’un minimum de spontanéité puisse être préservé. Alya se réservait en outre le droit de les relancer en fonction de son inspiration. Au pire, s’ils ne pouvaient répondre, on ferait une coupe au montage.

Nino tiendrait la caméra et ferait les prises de son. Le maire proposa de mettre à disposition un des salons de son hôtel pour offrir un cadre neutre à la séquence.

*

 _Alya_ : Ici Alya du _Ladyblog_. Chers abonnés, vous allez assister à un évènement extraordinaire : une interview exclusive des deux héros de Paris, j’ai nommé Ladybug et Chat Noir ! Pour des raisons qu’ils vous indiqueront plus tard, ils n’ont pas souhaité être filmés. Ils sont donc devant moi, mais vous ne pourrez pas les voir. Je précise que moi non plus je ne connais pas leur identité : ils ne sont pas en costume de héros, mais ils portent des masques. J’ai bien entendu contrôlé qu’ils sont bien ceux qu’ils prétendent être. Voilà, vous savez tout, nous pouvons commencer. Ladybug, Chat Noir, bonjour et merci d’être venus.

 _Ladybug_ : Bonjour Alya !

 _Chat Noir_ : Miaou !

 _Alya_ : Nous allons immédiatement entrer dans le vif du sujet. Les Parisiens ont remarqué avec soulagement qu’il n’y avait eu aucune attaque du Papillon depuis la fin du mois de mai. Pouvons-nous espérer en être délivrés ?

 _Ladybug_ : Oui, tout à fait. Nous avons définitivement vaincu le Papillon. Il se transformait et tirait ses pouvoirs d’un Miraculous, tout comme nous. À la différence qu’il utilisait cette magie d’une mauvaise manière, ce qui nous obligeait à le combattre. Nous avons fini par réussir à lui reprendre le Miraculous qu’il avait frauduleusement acquis. Il ne peut plus akumatiser qui que ce soit aujourd’hui. 

_Alya_ : Voulez-vous dire que vous avez identifié celui qui a fait régner la terreur pendant presque deux ans ?

 _Ladybug_ : C’est bien ça. Il est maintenant hors d’état de nuire.

 _Alya_ : Vous l’avez puni pour ses crimes ?

 _Chat Noir_ : Justice a été faite.

 _Alya_ : Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur la rumeur qui a couru ce printemps sur l’identité du Papillon ?

 _Ladybug_ : Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Avez-vous mis cette information sur le _Ladyblog_ ?

 _Alya_ : Non, je ne relate ici que des informations vérifiées.

 _Ladybug_ : Cela ne doit pas être vrai, alors.

 _Alya_ : Si vous le dites ! Mais du coup, vous vous retrouvez en vacances.

 _Chat Noir_ : Bah, pour tout dire, je ne suis pas mécontent de pouvoir faire la sieste tranquille.

 _Alya_ : Vous pouvez encore aider les Parisiens de diverses manières. En cas d’incendie, d’accidents…

 _Ladybug_ : Le problème, c’est que nos pouvoirs sont basés sur la magie. Quand nous combattons une magie mal utilisée, c’est dans l’ordre des choses. Mais quand nous intervenons sur d’autres causes, cela crée un déséquilibre qui peut avoir des conséquences très graves. Ce serait une autre façon de mal utiliser la magie. Nous ne voulons pas prendre de risque.

 _Chat Noir_ : Les Parisiens se sont débrouillés sans nous pendant des décennies. Nous ne nous faisons pas de souci pour eux.

 _Alya_ : Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous n’allez plus intervenir du tout ?

 _Ladybug_ : Nous n’avons plus de raison de le faire. Nous avons donc décidé de rendre nos Miraculous. C’est pour ça que nous sommes devant vous sans costume et avons été obligés de porter des masques pour que vous ne puissiez pas savoir qui nous sommes.

 _Alya_ : Vous voulez dire que Ladybug et Chat Noir n’existent plus ?

 _Chat Noir_ : Comment chat ? J’existe depuis des siècles et j’ai bien l’intention de continuer, nom d’un cataclysme !

 _Ladybug_ : Ce que Chat tente de vous expliquer, c’est que tant que les Miraculous existent, les héros existent aussi. Si vous avez besoin d’eux un jour, ils reviendront. Mais nous n’en serons sans doute pas les porteurs.

 _Alya_ : Mais qu’allez-vous devenir, alors ?

 _Ladybug_ : Je pense que nous allons prendre plus de temps pour nos familles, nos amis et nos études.

 _Alya_ : Quelles études suivez-vous ?

 _Ladybug_ : Nous ne pouvons pas le dire, car cela donnerait un indice sur notre identité.

 _Chat Noir_ : En ce qui me concerne, je passe un master en dératisation.

 _Ladybug_ : Chat ! Arrête de faire ton intéressant !

 _Chat Noir_ : Tu me trouves trop _Matou-vu_ , ma Lady ?

 _Alya_ : J’ai encore une question qui intéresse beaucoup mes abonnés. Est-ce que vous êtes un couple ?

 _Chat Noir_ : On peut dire ça.

 _Ladybug_ : Pas du tout.

 _Alya_ : Vous n’avez pas l’air d’accord.

 _Ladybug_ : Nous sommes partenaires, nous avons pris l’habitude de nous battre ensemble et de compter l’un sur l’autre. Mais cela ne fait pas de nous un couple. D’ailleurs, nous ne connaissons pas nos identités respectives.

 _Chat Noir_ : Justement, si cela se trouve, nous sortons ensemble dans notre vie de tous les jours.

 _Ladybug_ : Chat ! Assez !

 _Alya_ : Vous sortez avec quelqu’un dans votre vie de tous les jours ?

 _Ladybug_ : Je refuse de répondre à cette question.

 _Chat Noir_ : Évidemment ! Personne ne peut résister à mes moustaches.

_Alya_ : J’avoue que je suis très triste à l’idée de vous voir aujourd’hui pour la dernière fois.

 _Ladybug_ : Nous comprenons, Alya. Vous avez été une chroniqueuse formidable. Nous adorons tous les deux votre blog.

 _Chat Noir_ : Mais si vous me laissez votre numéro de téléphone, je pourrais peut-être arranger ça.

 _Ladybug_ : Chat suf… Ça suffit, Chat !

 _Chat Noir_ : Mais pourquoi ? J’ai besoin d’amour et de caresses derrière les oreilles, moi.

 _Ladybug_ : Pitié !

 _Alya_ : Oh là ! Je ne veux pas être cause de dispute entre vous. Bon, eh bien cet entretien touche à sa fin. Avez-vous un dernier message à faire passer à nos visiteurs ?

 _Chat Noir_ : N’oubliez pas, les chats heureux sont plus chaleureux. Soyez gentils avec vos amis à quatre pattes.

 _Ladybug_ : Pour ma part, je veux que vous sachiez que cela a été un privilège d’avoir été choisis pour vous défendre. Vous avez été merveilleux et nous avons apprécié tous les remerciements que vous nous avez adressés via ce blog ou d’autres forums qui nous ont été consacrés. Mais maintenant, la page est tournée et nous souhaitons rester dans l’anonymat pour nous occuper de nos proches et de notre avenir. Je vous demande donc de ne pas chercher à savoir qui nous sommes. Respectez notre secret. Nous l’avons préservé durant tous ces mois pour pouvoir mieux vous servir. Respectez-le maintenant à votre tour pour que nous puissions vivre en paix.

 _Alya_ : Ladybug, Chat Noir, merci pour cette dernière mise au point. Nous apprécions votre sincérité. Et je pense être la voix de tous les Parisiens en vous remerciant une dernière fois de vous être si courageusement battus pour nous, durant tous ces mois.

Chers abonnés, cet enregistrement se termine. J’espère qu’il vous a plu. N’oubliez pas d’approuver la vidéo si vous avez aimé. J’attends vos commentaires !


	15. Une notion de justice

Un peu avant Noël, alors que Marinette et Adrien rentraient ensemble du lycée, la jeune fille vit le visage de son compagnon se figer et perdre ses couleurs. Elle suivit son regard et découvrit Gabriel, en train de sortir d’une voiture et se placer sur leur chemin.

D’instinct, elle s’avança pour s’interposer entre Adrien et son père. Sans en être consciente, elle adopta la posture de Ladybug quand elle couvrait son partenaire. Cela n’échappa pas à Gabriel qui la fixa avec colère. Elle soutint le regard sans ciller. Le temps où le père de son amoureux l’impressionnait était révolu.

Durant cet échange, Adrien s’était ressaisi et, inspiré par sa compagne, se plaça à la hauteur de celle-ci, puisant lui aussi son assurance dans son ancien rôle.

Gabriel reporta son attention sur lui et assura d’un ton pincé :

— Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Adrien.

— Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à vous, l’informa froidement celui-ci.

À ce moment, Tom, qui les avait aperçus par la fenêtre de la boulangerie qui n’était que quelques maisons plus loin, arriva en courant derrière Gabriel. Le Gorille, qui s’était placé en renfort en retrait de son employeur, s’interposa. Les deux hommes s’évaluèrent, jugèrent qu’ils étaient de même force. Le Gorille s’écarta légèrement, sans pour autant libérer le passage, pour permettre à Tom de constater que les deux jeunes n’étaient pas en danger. Tom ne chercha plus à avancer, tout en restant prêt à intervenir.

— Tu es toujours mon fils, rappelait à ce moment Gabriel, sur un ton factuel.

— Malheureusement, en convint Adrien adoptant l’inflexion glacée de son père.

Marinette était toujours parfaitement immobile, les yeux en alerte. Elle tentait d’évaluer la situation, imaginer les développements possibles, bâtissant des plans d’action. Gabriel ou le Gorille allaient-ils tenter de forcer Adrien à entrer dans la voiture ? Nathalie était-elle quelque part en embuscade ? Son père allait-il forcer le passage ? Elle vit sa mère arriver à son tour et se placer à côté de son mari. Avait-elle pris le temps d’alerter André Bourgeois ?

— N’ai-je pas le droit de présenter ma défense ? plaida alors Gabriel avec force. Est-ce là ta notion de la justice ?

Le regard d’Adrien fléchit avant de se rattraper dans celui de Sabine. Elle lui sourit sereinement. Nul conseil ou injonction dans le message silencieux qu’elle lui envoya. Mais il y puisa le calme dont il avait besoin pour réfléchir clairement à ce qu’il désirait et les options possibles.

Il inspira profondément et s’efforça de raffermir sa voix. Il ne se soumettait pas. Cette fois-ci, c’est lui qui avait le pouvoir d’accorder ou non la faveur demandée et selon ses propres conditions.

— Très bien. Samedi prochain, au Grand Paris.

— Seul, exigea Gabriel qui ne se rendait pas si facilement.

— Cela va de soi, répliqua froidement son fils.

Après un dernier regard méprisant en direction de Marinette, Gabriel réintégra son véhicule. Son garde du corps ferma la portière sur lui avant de contourner la voiture et s’installer derrière le volant. Le véhicule s’inséra dans la circulation et repartit.

Adrien expira alors profondément, comme s’il avait retenu son souffle. Il tendit la main vers Marinette qui s’en saisit. Ils restèrent immobiles, à assimiler ce qu’il venait de se passer, jusqu’à ce que Sabine ne leur dise :

— Rentrez, les enfants. Vous allez prendre froid.

Les deux adolescents retournèrent chez eux, encadrés par les deux parents.

Adrien était fébrile quand il se réfugia dans la boulangerie, accompagné de sa nouvelle famille. Des sentiments contradictoires l’envahissaient : peur, colère, exaltation, tristesse. Il sentit la grosse main de Tom sur son épaule.

— Viens, mon garçon, je vais te montrer comment on fait de la pâte à chou.

Il suivit le boulanger dans son fournil et apprit à mesurer les ingrédients, utiliser le robot mélangeur, mettre la préparation au frais pour l’utiliser le lendemain. La concentration demandée, les gestes répétés et l’atmosphère paisible du lieu lui permirent de retrouver son calme, à défaut de sa sérénité.

Quand ils eurent fini, Sabine terminait de nettoyer la boutique et Marinette mettait la table dans l’appartement. Ils dînèrent sans évoquer l’incident. Le soir, une fois dans leur chambre, Adrien enlaça sa petite amie et la serra fort contre lui.

— C’est normal d’avoir peur, Chaton, lui murmura-t-elle. Mais je sais que tu peux le faire. Tout va bien se passer. Allez, viens dormir avec moi cette nuit.

*

Dire qu’Adrien était serein quand il poussa les portes du Grand Paris serait mentir. Dans le hall, Marinette lui serra doucement la main avant de la lâcher. Elle l’attendrait chez Chloé. Lui même poursuivit sa route vers le petit salon qu’André Bourgeois leur avait réservé pour l’occasion.

Jean, le majordome, l’attendait devant la porte.

— Monsieur Agreste est déjà arrivé, Monsieur Adrien.

Le jeune homme lui sourit nerveusement. Il était soulagé d’avoir une personne qu’il connaissait dans les parages. Il se sentait protégé. L’employé le fit entrer.

Une table avait été dressée dans la pièce, apprêtée pour que soient servis des boissons chaudes et des gâteaux. Gabriel avait originellement proposé un déjeuner. Adrien avait refusé : il était bien temps que son père souhaite manger avec lui ! Le maire les avait amenés à transiger sur une simple collation.

Il ne se sentait pas en faute d’être arrivé le dernier. Il avait lui-même plusieurs minutes d’avance. Il s’assit sur la chaise vacante.

— Père, dit-il simplement en guise de salut.

— Avais-tu besoin de te faire massacrer ainsi ? attaqua immédiatement Gabriel en regardant sévèrement la nouvelle coupe de son fils.

— Mon nom devenait lourd à porter, répondit Adrien s’enjoignant à rester calme.

— La faute à qui ? Avais-tu besoin de m’envoyer cette petite intrigante et ces horribles fouineurs ? Ne pouvais-tu pas rester et t’expliquer avec moi, comme un homme ? Comptes-tu rester toute ta vie dans ses jupes ?

— Au moins, moi, je me battais directement ! rétorqua Adrien les dents serrées. Je n’utilisais pas les autres comme des marionnettes.

Le père et le fils se toisèrent avec fureur.

— Que puis-je vous servir ? demanda Jean, qui s’était positionné près d’eux sans se faire remarquer.

Ils recouvrèrent empire sur eux-mêmes et indiquèrent ce qu’ils désiraient. Adrien ne prit qu’un thé, sachant qu’il ne pourrait rien avaler de solide.

Quand le service fut terminé, ils se retrouvèrent seuls de nouveau.

— J’aurais pu faire revenir ta mère, enchaîna Gabriel.

— À quel prix ? demanda Adrien qui avait adopté le point de vue de Marinette à ce sujet.

— Il n’y a que les faibles qui se posent cette question.

— Maman l’aurait posée ! Elle aurait été horrifiée par ce que vous avez fait, assura Adrien d’une voix tremblante. Je suis content qu’elle ne l’ait jamais su !

— Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ces hommes lui ont fait subir ?

Adrien savait par le maire que son père avait fini par faire incinérer sa femme. La remarque de Gabriel voulait-elle dire que l’information n’avait pas été complète ? Oui, évidemment, cela avait dû être précédé d’une autopsie pour déterminer les causes de la mort.

Gabriel vit la compréhension se faire jour sur le visage de son fils et chercha à en tirer avantage.

— Si tu étais resté et que tu m’avais donné ton Miraculous, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Elle serait de retour et nous serions heureux.

Cet aveuglement exaspéra Adrien :

— Heureux ? Mais depuis quand vous souciez-vous de mon bonheur ? Était-ce pour me rendre heureux que vous m’avez laissé enfermé à la maison après la mort de maman ? Vous êtes-vous demandé ce qu’il me fallait ? Pensiez-vous qu’en m’abrutissant de travail j’allais me sentir mieux ? Était-ce si compliqué de comprendre que la seule chose qui aurait pu m’aider était que vous me preniez dans vos bras pour me dire que vous m’aimiez ?

— Je voulais te protéger ! se défendit son père.

— De quoi ? questionna Adrien avec amertume. De l’amitié ? De l’amusement ? De la liberté ? Ce n’était pas de la protection, c’était du contrôle.

— Et dès que je t’ai fait confiance, tu es allé te jeter au cou de cette petite idiote qui t’a tourné la tête et t’a monté contre moi ! gronda Gabriel.

Adrien refusa de mordre à l’hameçon :

— Si c’est ce que vous préférez croire, soupira-t-il avec lassitude.

Il prit sa tasse de thé et la but. Son père l’observa, pensif.

— La notion de lien de sang ne signifie donc rien pour toi ? finit-il par demander.

— J’ai pris le nom de Maman, le contredit Adrien.

— Tu es un Agreste, que tu le veuilles ou non.

— C’est une malédiction ? questionna Adrien.

Gabriel eut une moue d’agacement.

— Je vais épouser Nathalie, informa-t-il son fils du même ton qu’il aurait pu prendre pour annoncer qu’il changeait la décoration de son bureau.

Adrien, décontenancé par le changement de sujet, ne trouva rien à répondre. Des félicitations lui parurent totalement déplacées.

— Je vois, se borna-t-il à prononcer.

À son tour, Gabriel vida sa tasse puis attaqua la tartelette au citron qu’il s’était fait servir.

Constatant que le silence s’éternisait, Adrien demanda :

— Avez-vous autre chose à me dire ?

— Je ne perds pas mon temps avec ceux qui n’écoutent pas, répliqua son père.

Adrien se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors qu’il ouvrait la porte, Gabriel ajouta :

— Oh, juste une chose… Que ta petite copine n’imagine pas travailler dans le milieu de la mode. Je veillerai personnellement à ce que personne ne lui accorde le moindre crédit.

À cette flèche du Parthe, Adrien se raidit. Bouillant de rage, il se força à franchir le seuil de la pièce et renfermer le battant dans son dos. Malgré sa vision brouillée, il distingua Jean qui le regardait d’un air inquiet.

— Je vais vous faire prendre le chemin le plus court, décida le majordome.

Il entraîna alors Adrien vers une petite porte, puis utilisa sa carte puis un code pour programmer un ascenseur de service qui mena directement le jeune homme dans l’appartement des Bourgeois.

Toujours furieux, il déboula dans la chambre de Chloé. Les deux filles étaient installées chacune dans son coin sur leur téléphone, ayant visiblement renoncé tant à faire semblant de travailler qu’à se parler.

Elles levèrent un regard interrogatif sur lui. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il hurla :

— Je le déteste ! Je le hais !

*

Finalement, l’entretien entre Adrien et son père ne changea rien pour le jeune homme. La seule chose qu’il avait apprise était les projets matrimoniaux de Gabriel, ce qui l’indifférait.

La menace à l’encontre de Marinette l’avait au début bouleversé et inquiété. Mais la principale intéressée, André Bourgeois et les Dupain-Cheng avaient minimisé le danger que cela représentait. Le temps que la jeune fille termine ses études, plusieurs années auraient passé. Nul ne savait quel serait le pouvoir réel de Gabriel à ce moment-là. Il serait alors temps de s’en préoccuper.

L’année continua donc sans changements. Ils allaient en classe, travaillaient et voyaient leurs amis. Le buzz qui avait suivi la perquisition chez Gabriel Agreste l’année précédente avait amené leurs anciens camarades du collège Françoise Dupont à joindre Marinette et Nino pour avoir des nouvelles. Cette inquiétude commune avait ressoudé le groupe qui tentait de se réunir régulièrement. Parfois Kagami arrivait à échapper à la vigilance de sa mère et se joignait à eux.

Ils fêtèrent Noël, parvinrent à bout du second et le troisième trimestre et enfin passèrent leur bac de français.

André Bourgeois leur proposa de retourner dans sa maison de vacances pour leurs deux mois de repos. Chloé protesta énergiquement, proposant un séjour aux Canaries, aux Antilles ou « au moins un endroit où on peut s’amuser ». Mais son père fut intraitable. Adrien qui savait vivre aux crochets de ses bienfaiteurs – il était désormais persuadé que même sa modeste bourse ne venait pas de son père – approuva le projet. Il avait hâte d’avoir dix-huit ans et d’être financièrement indépendant. Marinette, dont les parents avaient un budget vacances réduit, s’en réjouit ouvertement. Elle avait apprécié rester à Paris pour les petites vacances avec ses amis, mais ce changement d’air était le bienvenu.

Comme l’année précédente, ils profitèrent de la piscine et du court de tennis. Plus autonomes et moins traumatisés que l’année précédente, Marinette et Adrien organisèrent des randonnées dans les environs où Chloé les suivait en ronchonnant, prétendant que c’était les pires vacances de sa vie.

*

Sabine sourit à ses deux jeunes quand ils traversèrent la boutique pour sortir. Les vacances de Noël commençaient et ils s’étaient octroyé quelques jours de liberté. Ils avaient prévu une séance de cinéma avec leurs amis.

Comme souvent, c’est enlacés qu’ils s’éloignaient maintenant dans la rue. Leur relation avait toujours été très tactile. Il était évident qu’Adrien en avait besoin. Dès ses premières visites, Sabine et Tom avaient remarqué à quel point l’adolescent était en manque d’affection.

Depuis l’été, la boulangère avait la nette impression que quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Jusque-là, ils se tenaient fréquemment la main ou s’enlaçaient au niveau de la taille ou des épaules. Depuis leur retour de vacances, les mains d’Adrien s’égaraient volontiers sur les hanches de Marinette, tandis que celle-ci n’hésitait pas à caler sa main dans la poche arrière du jean de son amoureux quand ils marchaient côte à côte.

Sabine appréciait qu’ils aient attendu un an avant d’arriver à ce degré d’intimité. Il y a des expériences qu’il ne faut pas précipiter, surtout en pleine tempête émotionnelle. Elle savait que la terrible nuit qui avait marqué la fin de leurs activités de héros avait définitivement mis fin à l’innocence des deux adolescents. Ils avaient tous les deux pris des décisions difficiles qu’ils avaient ensuite pleinement assumées.

Quand Marinette s’était installée dans la suite de son amoureux au Grand Paris, Tom et Sabine ne s’y étaient pas opposés. Il était évident que le malheureux jeune homme ne pouvait pas rester seul. Il ne leur avait pas paru utile ou sensé d’y mettre leur veto. Dans son malheur, Adrien restait respectueux et reconnaissant de ce qu’on faisait pour lui. Ils lui faisaient confiance pour ne pas exiger de Marinette plus qu’elle ne voulait donner.

Ayant coupé les ponts avec son seul parent, Adrien s’était raccroché à l’amour profond que Marinette lui portait. Elle était devenue son point d’ancrage. Il avait semblé cruel aux boulangers de les séparer et c’est tout naturellement qu’ils lui avaient proposé de loger avec eux après les vacances.

Après deux mois et demi de cohabitation chez les Bourgeois, leur imposer de faire chambre à part n’avait pas de sens. Tom avait donc installé un lit dans la mansarde. Sabine était restée attentive. Si elle avait senti tensions ou disputes entre eux, elle aurait proposé une autre organisation. Mais même pendant les moments les plus tendus, quand Gabriel Agreste avait demandé à voir son fils et avait menacé Marinette notamment, Adrien était resté facile à gérer. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Tom, épuisant sa fureur dans les travaux physiques, ou blotti contre Marinette pour se rassurer.

Il y avait eu des critiques, bien entendu. Si personne n’avait reconnu Adrien pour ce qu’il était, le bruit avait fini par courir que leur fille vivait en concubinage, alors qu’elle n’avait pas seize ans. Dans leur dos, on leur avait prédit grossesse précoce et vie gâchée pour cause de laxisme parental (pour les versions les plus polies).

Heureusement, les jeunes n’avaient pas semblé avoir conscience de ces cancans. Leur intégration dans leur nouveau lycée s’était bien passée. Marinette avait su se faire apprécier par ses nouveaux camarades, comme toujours. Adrien était resté plus en retrait. Pas facile de se faire de nouveaux amis quand on a tant de choses à dissimuler sur son passé. Mais il n’était pas solitaire pour autant. Il continuait à voir ses anciens camarades et s’amuser avec eux.

Tom et Sabine ne regrettaient pas leurs choix et laissaient dire les gens. Ils voyaient leurs deux jeunes heureux, travailleurs et s’accordant parfaitement. Ils leur avaient fait confiance, et, avec le recul, constataient qu’ils avaient eu raison de la faire.

*

L’année de terminale était studieuse pour Adrien et Marinette qui voulaient avoir le meilleur dossier possible. Le jeune homme visait les classes préparatoires pour présenter les grandes écoles d’ingénieur. Marinette avait dans l’idée qu’outre son goût pour les sciences, il voulait prouver à son père qu’il pouvait réussir brillamment sans être cloîtré.

Elle-même n’avait pas abandonné l’idée de faire une école de mode. Ce n’était pas les menaces de Gabriel Agreste qui allaient lui faire abandonner une passion qu’elle cultivait maintenant depuis près de dix ans !

Au mois de février, les lycéens réfléchirent sur les vœux qu’ils allaient indiquer dans Parcoursup, l’application de l’Éducation nationale qui déciderait ce qu’ils feraient l’année suivante. Un soir, André Bourgeois se présenta en fin de soirée chez les Dupain-Cheng. Adrien s’empressa de débarrasser et nettoyer la table du dîner pendant que Marinette préparait un café pour leur invité surprise. Le père de Chloé attendit d’être servi et indiqua :

— C’est surtout à toi que je voulais parler, Marinette. Mais tout le monde peut rester, ajouta-t-il rapidement alors que les autres commençaient à se lever par discrétion. Alors voilà, Adrien m’a dit que tu demandais des écoles de mode à Paris pour la suite de tes études.

— Vous me le déconseillez ? s’inquiéta la jeune fille.

— Pas du tout, la rassura le maire. Mais il est maintenant temps d’assurer tes arrières. Personne n’a oublié la menace qui pèse sur toi.

— Je n’ai pas peur, affirma l’ancienne héroïne.

— Vous sous-estimez l’importance de la réputation et du réseau dans un si petit milieu, lui rétorqua gentiment le père de Chloé. Mais vous avez des atouts dans cette bataille et je suis ici pour vous les présenter.

— Je ne comprends pas, avoua Marinette en regardant ses parents et Adrien qui suivaient attentivement la conversation.

— Audrey Bourgeois ! devina soudain son petit ami. Elle fait la pluie et le beau temps dans la mode. Si elle est de ton côté, Marinette, mon père ne pourra rien faire.

— Rien, je ne sais pas, tempéra le maire. Mais son action sera très fortement amoindrie par un parrainage aussi indiscutable.

— Oh, merci, Monsieur Bourgeois ! se réjouit Adrien. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis soulagé. J’avais tellement peur d’avoir causé du tort à Marinette.

— Elle va m’aider ? tenta de comprendre l’aspirante styliste d’un air perdu.

— Elle est au courant de toute l’histoire par Chloé, expliqua André Bourgeois. Elle est très en colère contre Gabriel. Je l’ai convaincue de ne rien révéler à son propos, mais elle est ravie de pouvoir le contrarier. Je lui ai donc parlé de toi, Marinette, et elle a promis de faire son possible pour te soutenir.

— Mais, je ne veux pas… commença Marinette.

— Pour commencer, elle te conseille vivement de poser ta candidature à l’Université des Arts de Londres dont elle préside le conseil d’Administration, la coupa Monsieur Bourgeois. Si ton portfolio est aussi bon que ce que Chloé lui a montré de tes créations, elle y mettra une mention favorable.

Marinette ouvrit de grands yeux.

— Central Saint Martins ? balbutia-t-elle. Mais c’est une des écoles les plus prestigieuses au monde ! De grands couturiers y ont fait leurs études. Et c’est très cher quand on est étranger.

— Tu pourras demander une bourse, suggéra le maire.

— Mais, ce n’est pas juste ! Pourquoi aurais-je cette chance alors qu’il existe sûrement des gens plus doués que moi, paniqua Marinette.

— Pour commencer, Audrey ne l’aurait pas proposé si elle n’avait pas estimé que tu avais le potentiel suffisant, lui assura Monsieur Bourgeois. Ensuite, tu as autant le droit que les autres de postuler. Ton admission n’est pas garantie. Et enfin, tu vas partir avec un handicap que les autres n’auront pas. Le coup de pouce d’Audrey sera un simple rééquilibrage.

— Marinette, fais-le ! Tu as le niveau, insista Adrien.

La jeune fille se tourna vers ses parents. Tom avait l’air fier et émerveillé. Inutile de lui demander ce qu’il en pensait. Il était persuadé que sa fille méritait la meilleure formation. Sabine était plus réservée :

— Excusez-moi, André, de paraître terre à terre, mais que couvrirait la bourse exactement ? Seulement les frais de scolarité ou aussi l’hébergement ?

— La scolarité, répondit-il. Mais Marinette pourra trouver un petit boulot qui l’aidera à payer le reste.

— On pourra travailler tous les deux cet été, proposa Adrien. Cela lui fera un pécule pour les premiers mois. Pour la suite, j’aurais dix-huit ans peu après la rentrée et je pourrai enfin utiliser mon argent.

— Non, non, tu n’as pas à… Adrien, il n’en est pas question… Nous allons nous arranger, fusèrent des bouches des trois membres de la famille Dupain-Cheng.

— Et pourquoi pas ? protesta le jeune homme. Je vis à vos frais depuis des mois. C’est à cause de moi que la future carrière de Marinette est menacée. Il est normal que moi aussi je participe à ses études. Si elle est prise et n’obtient pas de bourse, je compte bien lui donner l’argent pour l’inscription.

Quand André Bourgeois partit une demi-heure plus tard, chaudement remercié par toute la famille, il était acté que Marinette ferait les démarches nécessaires pour poser sa candidature. Ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de faire les demandes qu'elle avait prévues auprès des écoles françaises.

Ce même soir, quand Marinette et Adrien eurent regagné leur chambre, celle-ci demanda à son petit ami :

— Cela ne t'ennuie pas l'idée que je parte à Londres ?

— Mais non, c'est génial pour toi !

— Mais nous serons séparés.

Adrien se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

— Ma Lady, pour commencer, il est hors de question que tu remettes tes études ou ta carrière en question pour moi. Ma dette envers vous est déjà bien assez lourde. Ensuite, tu dois nous faire confiance. On peut rester ensemble même sans se voir chaque jour. Je ne dis pas que j'apprécierai, mais je peux le supporter. On se téléphonera tous les jours. Londres n'est qu'à quelques heures de train, on pourra se voir pendant les vacances. On n'a pas surmonté tout ça ensemble pour craquer parce qu'on est séparés par quelques centaines de kilomètres et un bras de mer.

— Adrien…

— Et puis tu oublies le plus important. Aucun garçon ne m'arrive à la cheville. Tu es obligée de revenir vers moi.

Marinette sourit et l'embrassa.

— Et toi, Chaton, tout seul ici, je ne crains rien ? vérifia-t-elle.

— Ma Lady, à mes yeux, tu seras toujours la seule et unique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, cette histoire se termine ici. J'espère que vous l'avez aimée.  
> Mais il y a une suite, qui s'appelle "La fille de la photo". J'espère vous y revoir.


End file.
